Calm before the storm
by Htress
Summary: Prequel to 'Peace upon us... Please?' The story both men at the core of the Meteor Crisis. Yaoi (don't you know me enough to tell?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

I do not own the characters. This is a fiction, my fiction. Prequel to 'Peace upon us… Please'. I hope you'll like this as much as you love the sequel to the game. I guess it is yaoi, too, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

First encounter

In the courtyard of the Shinra military academy, a truck was delivering the new recruits to the SOLDIER program. Young men from all over the world seemed to be gathered, hoping for a place in the glorious Shinra army. Those young men straighten up when a dark-haired man passed through them, with a large sword strapped at his back: a buster sword, the sign of a first-class SOLDIER. The man had also a little star pinned to his collar, whoever they were seeing was a commander, and from the look of his pin, it was no one else than the second-in-hand of the General himself. Zackary Hoecken waved and welcomed the new recruits. However, scanning on his list, a person seemed to be missing. After showing the newcomers the way to the barracks, he climbed in the truck to make a quick inspection… As he was about to get out, he heard a low groan coming from the back. Hidden between two crates was a blond boy, curled on himself and obviously sick as a dog. He was trembling all over but when Zack crouched down to shake him up, his astonishing blue eyes snapped open.

- Take me out… Please… out… can't hold back… anymore…

Never in his life had first class SOLDIER Zack ran that quick to reach on time the bathroom. The boy in his arms was death pale and as soon as he touched the ground he doubled over and heaved. Zack winced; he'd never saw someone that affected by motion sickness, and being a good-hearted person by nature, he couldn't leave him like that. When the kid flushed the toilet, he wiped away the sweat on his brow.

- Hey, kid… You gonna be alright?

- Gimme time… Sir, I… I gotta lie down… a few…

- Let down the formalities, the name's Zack. What's yours?

********

After taking the young Cloud to his assigned room, the Commander prepared himself to go out to the Midgar's slums, his thoughts floating. He was about out get out for the garage when his PHS rang. With a heavy sight, he answered it.

- Zachary Hocken speaking.

- Commander, report immediately to the lab, door 327. Your commanding officer is waiting.

The line went flat, and Zack shivered.

- Always a pleasure, doctor Hojo…

Since few months, Professor Hojo had summoned Sephiroth many times in his lab for different tests. Now that the war was over, he seemed to use Sephiroth as his guinea pig, and Zack was close enough to the General to know that the freak was his father. But lately, the testing had became more cruel and harsh. The last time Zack had been said to report to the lab, Sephiroth's forearm was badly damaged, and the man seemed to be miles away from his body. He had to drag him to the sickbay, where the staff healed him, but being under the lead of the Scientific Department, no one could act to stop Hojo. The man /was/ the head of the Scientific Department. He hurried up and hopped in the elevator. He knew what was going on. Sephiroth had been summoned again in the lab for his monthly check-up, or like Zack used to call, his monthly day-of-torture. He walked to the door 327 and opened it. From the corner of the dark room, a pair of very confused Mako-green eyes looked up at him. Zack's widened as he got closer, the General was slumped into a chair and looked like a pity. With utmost care, he lifted him on his feet and began to walk him to his quarters. It wasn't the first time, but the Commander always feared it would be the last…

- Sephiroth… You gotta do something about this…

Sephiroth looked up and straightened up a little before he stepped into his quarters.

- Thank you for your concern, Commander, but I'll appreciate if you would keep your thoughts for yourself.

- Oh, you're not doing this to me, General. Not /now/.

Sephiroth gestured to Zack to close the door. Wearily, he lead his second to the small, denuded living room and sat down on the couch. A hand on the brisk of his nose, the silver-haired man expired a shaky sigh. Slowly, he unclipped the buckle of his trench coat. Both of his arms were marked by bloodied needle pricks, but what shocked the most Zack was the twin scars in his back. Obviously, the General had suffered at Hojo's hands. Again and a lot.

- How much more Mako did he give you this time?, asked the Commander in concern.

- Don't know… Three, maybe four time more than the last time…

- To this rate, Hojo will kill you in less than six months… It's insane!

- I tried to get out…

- What?

- I tried… to get out… Really tried, Zack, repeated Sephiroth, brushing away the black garment.

Zack immediately got up and lifted Sephiroth to his feet, slowly dragging him to his bed. He helped him to get rid of his boots and tucked him in. As the first symptoms of Mako poisoning were racking his body, the dark-haired man moved to the bathroom to retrieve some supplies and put them on the bedside table. He knew the General was closely watched after the tests and he couldn't stay too long. He only took the time to put a damp washcloth on his superior's forehead before turning all the lights off and walked back out. Sighing deeply, he returned to the garage and started his motorcycle. What he needed was a strong drink.

*******

- Strife! Loosey dumbass! Higher! How many times will I have to tell you: don't point that thing toward me!

The bell rang just then and Captain Donovan Hatako dismissed the students, but grabbed Cloud by the collar and dragged him into his office. Without any further warning, Cloud was thrown backward and the Captain closed his hand around his throat.

- What do you think you're doing, Strife? Do you think your pretty face will open for you the door for SOLDIER? Why are you messing my classes?

Cloud's eyes were wide with fear, and he swallowed hard.

- I… I'm sorry, Sir… I'm not at ease with a gun… I thought SOLDIER used swords…

Hatako released him for an instant before shoving him his rifle. He grabbed the blond and put him back roughly on his feet.

- Not at ease, huh? If you can't use a gun, you're no use for Shinra! Salute!

Cloud straightened up and saluted but was greeted by a hard slap on the face.

- The gun! Higher!

Another punch, harder than the first, crushed his attempt to correct his position. An hour later, bruised and battered, Cloud trudged back to his room. He fell on his bed, forcing back a moan as he rolled on his side, kicking his boot off the bed and he closed his eyes, ignoring his roommate's worried inquiries. He let the dark take him out of his hurt shell.

********

Few weeks later.

- Cloud? Hey, Cloud… Man, wake up…

Cloud groaned and turned on his side with difficulty. Gary looked down at him and sighed.

- If you don't get up, you'll be late… The General won't be pleased.

- The General!?!

The blond's eyes snapped open and he bolted off his bed to jump into his uniform. The brunette laughed and handed him his sword. He and Cloud became good friends, even if Cloud didn't talk a lot about what was happening to him. The Commander also stopped by when he had time and was often watching the training. Gary had also noticed the wounds of his friend, the fear in his eyes whenever he was going to Hatako's classes… Though he couldn't understand why Cloud wasn't able to improve in that particular class. The boy was a fierce warrior, agile and fast, he could beat anybody in the martial art court. He was bright and intelligent, one of the best in the Materia studies. On top of that, the brunette had discovered that the blond was an incredulous swordsman. But to see him hold a gun and tremble… was beyond him. He guessed that his instructor was a part of the problem but still…

On the other hand, each time that he mentioned something about the General, the boy's ears were literally perking up. He was totally addicted to the 'hero worship'. That's what he signed for, and by counting on the times he sneaked out to train with his sword at night, he was truly living to make it to the top. But maybe that was the main reason of hi isolation. In fact, Cloud had only two friends in all the academy, though the boy was friendly and kind, nobody was coming to see him except the Commander and him. Some recruits from Nibelheim were already spreading rumours on him, he'd heard them, and Gary wasn't caring if it was true or not, but he could tell he wasn't doing any good to Cloud's reputation. And with Hatako against him, no matter how good he was at fighting or with his sword, he would have a lot of difficulty to get into SOLDIER.

- Gary! We'll be late!

Gary smiled and followed Cloud for their morning training.

********

Sephiroth sighed deeply. Why did he have to choose the men himself? Couldn't Zack do this alone? On the ground, the troopers were frantic, executing movements after movements. Monotonous, uninteresting, he had seen this a million time, already. However, a certain blond was capturing his attention. He was moving fluidly, with a strange ease through the complex course, hitting each target with a deadly precision. The boy was good at fighting, no doubt, so much Sephiroth wondered how he would do with a sword. He continued to watch the other wobble and try not to mess up their routine. A fierce wave of pain racked his body, the yesterday's tests still ravaging him, and he bit back a groan.

- God, I hate this…, he whispered to himself.

He finally straightened and walked out in the court. Hatako barked his orders and the troopers ranked up and picked up their rifle to salute. The routine started anew. But when he looked at the blond boy he noticed earlier… Something different emanated from him. Something was wrong, like if he was afraid, uneasy, and by the way he held his rifle, the General could told the boy was a born swordsman. His sight flashed a moment and he rubbed the brisk of his nose.

- Sir, your orders?

- Send the best sniper and the blond to my office at 6:00 am tomorrow morning. Dismissed.

Leaving Hatako gaping he turned to get back at his quarters, his leather coat slapping the wind behind him. He punched the code and stumbled inside, shutting himself in his room. He fell to the ground with a dull thud, curling on his side. He brought his knees to his chest as his vision went white…

End

So? How it is? *twitches nervously* Write me your comments! And I hope to get another enormous number of reviews! I love you all! Next chapter: A decisive night.


	2. A decisive night

A decisive night

Sephiroth was waving in and out of consciousness, feeling his body trying to fight whatever Hojo did to him. Flashbacks of the war played before his eyes, horrors soaked in blood and ripped flesh scattered around him. The battle, the intensity of the flames, people yelling in agony, swallowed by human's fool desire of conquest… And the pain, the sharp prick of guilt forming a knot in his stomach, the pain of realising that he was nothing more than a weapon, the responsibility of thousand lost lives… and suddenly, it all faded away, leaving him in the quietness of his quarters. He realised he wasn't on the floor anymore, but he had been transported into his bed.

- God, Seph! Don't do that again! You scared the hell out of me!

The General tried to lift himself up on his elbows, but Zack pushed him down.

- Sleep. You still have 2:00 ahead of you. I'll wake you up if you're having another nightmare. Oh, and by the way… I wanted the details on the mission. Are the papers still in your office?

Sephiroth looked at his second in a awe before nodding. He watched Zack leave the bedroom, and thought for a moment that he was somewhat lucky to have him nearby. Zack was caring, and in many occasions he helped him without any comments or judgements, and never, never had he babbled about it. No one ever knew when the General was hurt or bedridden with Mako poisoning, but Zack was always there. He watched as he came back to sit down next to the bed with the papers concerning the mission they were leading. Reassured, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Zack turned his head when he heard the sigh. He listened to his deepening breathing as Sephiroth returned to sleep. He brushed a few strands of silver hair out of his face before pulling up the sheets to his neck. He knew that Sephiroth was going through a rough ride every day, and somehow he wanted to help him, really wanted, but…

- You need someone else, Seph…

He needed someone close to him every day, someone in which he could put his soul without any fear of loosing it. The first time Zack had seen him, he'd seen the lost child under the cool exterior. In those green Mako eyes he'd seen the hurt and the loneliness and he'd managed to held out a brotherly hand to the man. Perhaps the General wasn't even aware of it, but he was in need for something more, something that Zack couldn't give him.

He returned to his papers. He scanned quickly through them, reading the mission's objectives, and then the technical sheets of the troopers. Yummel Green and, he smiled when he saw the name, Cloud Strife. The boy had a great personality. Quiet in words, but not in action, he was unbeatable when he was fighting bare handed. But lately, he was coming down with a lot of bruises, and the Commander couldn't tell why and Cloud kept lying to him whenever he asked about it. The answer seemed to jump into his face when he read 'Draven unit' next to his current status. Zack sighed. Hatako was at it again. He also thought about passing to the sickbay before leaving to take some motion sickness pills. A boat ride with Cloud could prove to have those pills handy…

********

Young Sephiroth toddled to the examination table forcefully. Playing nervously with his fingers while Hojo removed his shirt, he chewed on his bottom lip.

- _Professor? Why are the other kids staying away from me?_

_Hojo continued to stick electrodes and wires on him, ignoring totally his question. He turned to pick up some syringes full of a strange green liquid, and Sephiroth knew it would hurt. Desperately trying to gain his father's attention, he unplugged an electrode near his face. When the Professor came to tuck it at the right place, he spoke again._

- _Why can't I have a friend?_

_A hard slap across the face was his answer. Hurt beyond the words, Sephiroth began to sob quietly._

- _How many times will I have to tell you? You're a special boy, stronger and brighter than other kids! You don't need friends, friendship is useless, and crying is for the weak! Stop it now, that we can work!_

_With that Hojo strapped him on the cold metal table and began administering the Mako treatments._

********

Zack was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the rustle of sheets behind him, not until a weak moan alerted him. Sephiroth was turning and tossing, trapped in another nightmare. The raven-haired man shook him gently, and stopped when his superior sat upright on his bed, panting heavily as he tried to send away the remnants of the horror dream he'd been reliving.

- Seph… calm down…

- Zack, I-I… I can't… I don't…

Sephiroth shook his head furiously and bolted off to the bathroom to throw up. Zack followed an rubbed his back soothingly while he heaved. Slowly, the General snapped out of his vision and leaned against his friend, who was continuing to massage his shoulders.

- Shhhh… Listen to me. If you don't open up, you'll brake down, Seph. I know you don't want to talk, you never showed any emotion to anyone but me, and still I think you try to hide them as much as you can when I'm around, and I never pushed you to talk to me, never asked anything, but I won't be able to take much more of this. I see you being hurt by Hojo, and it never end, I want to help you at least ease the pain, so I ask, Seph, what's wrong. Don't keep all this inside… 

The General looked at his Commander with his eyes wide in confusion. No one had ever cared that much about him, no one ever /asked/ him anything, nobody ever asked if he needed help, either. What he sensed, though, is that he was truly on the brisk of going totally insane, something was weighting on him, he /needed/ release…_ Crying is for the weak… I need to cry…_

- Please, tell me your story, and maybe we'll find a solution…

So Sephiroth just looked at his friend, eyes all watery, and Zack immediately wrapped his arms around him, and the General couldn't understand the gesture, he just felt the warmth, and he gazed questioningly at the Commander. _This can't be friendship, not that soothing… Friendship is supposed to be useless…_

- Friendship, Seph, it's called friendship. Cry if you need to, yell if you feel like you want to, tell me to go fuck myself if you think it would do you good, do whatever you want, I won't mind, I'm your friend, for heaven's sake, and that's what friends are made for. I won't turn down on you, I'm here to stay, Seph. You are hurt, you're confused and lost… Please. Talk to me…?

_Lies… all he said to me was lies… How can it be? _The silver-haired man felt something wet sliding down his cheeks. A tear. He hadn't cried in years since… since when? Since he was six? Maybe before that… He'd forgotten how it was to cry. Zack held him tighter, not hurting him, but supporting him. After few minutes, Sephiroth calmed down and accepted the blanket that made his way around his shoulders. The dark-haired man smiled.

- I'm here, Seph, he said, I won't let you down.

Sephiroth took a shuddered breath and began to talk.  

*******

The dawn came too early, like every time it did. Zack had stayed awake all night long, looking over Sephiroth, who, after a lot of talking, a slow realisation of who he was really and what was happening to him, had fallen asleep again. A deep and resting sleep. He now knew how empty the life of his commanding officer had been. From what he could tell, Hojo treated him like an experiment, a guinea pig… Affection had been refused to him as a child, all he had known was pain and loneliness. The Commander shook gently Sephiroth to wake him up. The silver-haired man opened his eyes and slid off the bed.

- I'm going ahead of you, said Zack with a large grin, I gotta go to the sickbay and then I'll meet you at your office.

The General raised a silver eyebrow questioningly.

- You're sick?

- Hell no! But you know, the blond you picked up for this assignment, well, he's motion sick and I'm sure you don't want to clean up the mess…

Sephiroth nodded and walked to Zack.

- Zack I… I…Thank you.

- That's why friends are for, Seph, he answered with a friendly shoulder hug, If you need to talk again, you know where to go…

And with that, Zack turned and got out. At 6:00, Green, Strife and Hoecken were gathered in the General's office to receive the mission briefing. They were going to Junon, a slight Mako leak had been detected and monsters were now roaming the area near the cliffs. All they had to do was to make the reparations and kill an enormous monster that had been reported several times. They'd travel to Midgar port and from them, take a boat to Junon. 

After settling himself in the truck, Sephiroth replayed the little talk he had had with Zack. The man was at the back of the truck, not at his side at the front, because he thought that the blond would support the ride better if he was there. _Open up, Seph. I'll introduce you to my friend, the little blond boy you picked up, hey what a coincidence. You'll see, you'll like him a lot, he's like you._ Cloud Strife was hugging himself on his seat, visibly he had a lot of difficulties with the travelling. A bump on the road shook the vehicle and the blond's head almost hit the control panel, if it was not for Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder. The blond looked up at him timidly, a shade of pink tainting his cheeks and quickly turned his head back to look at the road. When he retired his hand, though, he noticed a dark bruise just at the base of his neck. The General frowned, Zack had said to him that Cloud was like him, he was so quiet… and cute, Sephiroth had to admit.

*******

In the small cabin, apart of the waves you could hear the powerful sound of the Commander's snoring. The General had left for the deck already. Cloud was waving back and forth on his cot, trying to keep in check his motion sickness. He couldn't believe that the Great Sephiroth had chosen /him/ to go on a mission, that he even touched him… Since his childhood, he knew he was different from the others. He was special. Nobody wanted to play with him or be seen with him. They were saying he was weird and played tricks on him or used to beat him when they could catch him, so he had to become quicker and developed a great cunning and agility. But when he'd entered the army… the first time he'd gotten into the shower room, well... his difference became clear to him. But being thoughtful, he waited until everyone was gone before stripping to wash. Only Zack knew, of course, but now… now he was on a mission with the most beautiful man he'd never seen, and he touched him, once… he was in heaven.

They were sailing since few hours now, Cloud still fighting to keep quiet, unable to sleep due to his nervousness, but the sea seemed to be stormy, and a high wave send them rolling off their cots. Cloud bolted off for the deck, his stomach knotting painfully. He bumped into something on his way out and fell backward, but he managed to crawl his way to the railing and clung to it for dear life as he gave up on his last meal. He felt a hand rubbing his back, probably Zack, and he sagged, closing his eyes, trying to calm down.

- Seasick?

Cloud nodded and slid down against the railing, concentring on his breathing. A long silence followed, and after a while, the blond opened his eyes. That wasn't Zack before him. The silver-haired General was looking at the stars, a sad expression marking his beautiful features. Realising that he had bumped into the man minutes ago, his eyes widened in fear and he tried to get up as fast as he could to salute. Two times already he'd shown the General his weakness, if he didn't make up now, he'll lose all his chances to become a SOLDIER…

- I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sir! I'll never do it again!

He watched as Sephiroth dropped his gaze on him, and he knew the man was probably thinking he was a weakling… And he saw the great General lift his hand. _OhGodhe'sgonnabeatthecrapoutofme..pleasenopleaseno…_ Hatako had done this so many times already, he couldn't help himself and curled into a ball, protecting his head with his arms and his midsection with his knees.

- Please, I'll never do it again! Don't beat me! I'm sorry… I'm sorry!

He was amazed when the previously risen hand came resting again on his shoulder. Sephiroth was touching him again… The General had no idea why he was doing this, maybe what Zack had told him was hitting the spot, but Sephiroth was feeling something for the boy, something he couldn't place just yet.

- I won't hurt you. Never, please believe me.

The words had the desired effect and the boy uncurled. Sephiroth then did something very rare; he smiled and helped Cloud to get on his feet.

- Is there a way to prevent this?, he asked

Cloud just looked at him, eyes wide open in awe. After few seconds, he remembered to breath and answered his question. A big wave lifted the boat and Cloud's legs almost gave out and he paled dangerously, but the General was there to support him.

- Uggh… Not really, sir…

- But, there's must be a way for you to feel better, no?

Cloud blushed and looked away in shame. He couldn't ask this to his commanding officer.

- Cloud?

The blond bit his lower lip and decided to go for it anyway.

- Don't take it personal… I feel better when I can sleep off the ride, but… but…

- But what? Sephiroth asked softy

- You're my hero, I'm so excited I can't sleep. I've dreamed to see you since I'm little! I mean… You're all I want to become! You're the best swordsman of the world… The only way I could go to sleep… sir, is to know if you would want to teach me how to be as good as you…

Sephiroth pondered on the proposition. Taking Cloud in as his student could keep Hojo off him… And it could be very interesting to teach the swordsmanship to a boy who already know how to fight, and well with that. And maybe… maybe the boy could become a friend to him? He enjoyed Zack as a friend, but he was thinking the man was a little too hyperactive, on the other hand, Cloud seemed quieter. And somewhere inside of him he wanted to have Cloud nearby, but he couldn't tell why. He looked at the two blue ocean orbs pleading for an answer and he nodded. The blond's eyes sparkled with joy and he stood up straight and saluted.

- Thank you, sir! You won't be deceived, sir!

And with that he bolted off for the cabin. Sephiroth returned to the railing, letting his silver hair float as the city of Junon was appearing at the horizon. He looked up at the stars and felt a little spark of hope that maybe, his life was taking a turning point.

End

Author's notes

O_o !!! *Kicks Cloud out of the car* I just cleaned it!!!!!! Phew… just in time… I passed the weekend out in my courtyard without sunscreen and now I'm looking like a lobster and can't go out in the sun for a few days. T_T god it hurts. Don't do this. Use sunscreen, it's good for you. Anyway, looks like this isn't my month, ne? Hopefully I passed my PMS 2 weeks ago =^_^=, so it could be worse! Next chapter: Limit break.


	3. Limit break

Limit break

The small crew arrived at Junon in the middle of the night. An escort of troopers assigned to the city lead them to the hotel to rest up a little before going on the cliffs to check on the suspected Mako leaks. Cloud was wasted, and two troopers had to support him all the way to his room, his legs had given out under him the moment he touched the solid ground. The Innkeeper had reserved two adjacent rooms for them. Yummel offered himself to bunk with Cloud, but Sephiroth refused and told him to go with Zack. The blond was already in the small bathroom, soaking a washcloth in cold water. He came back staggering and flopped on the nearest bed. The General closed the door and shrugged off his trenchcoat. He would take a hot shower, and then go to sleep. He stopped at the doorframe, the ragged breathing of his roommate coming to his ears.

- I will go shower, will you be alright?

Eyes mostly covered by the damp washcloth, Sephiroth could tell the boy wasn't paying attention to him, and he guessed that he needed complete calm to recover from his sickness. He started to wonder how he could help him… Zack had said that Cloud could get sick even after the ride, so with him being in the bathroom… _He won't be able to reach the toilet if he's going to be sick, this must be hard for him, _he thought,_ He doesn't seem to be comfortable, either. _Sephiroth looked around and spotted the trash can in a corner. He brought it near the bed, turning off the lights in the way. Gently, he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, and guiding his right arm to the trash can, Sephiroth murmured:

- If you feel that bad, don't hold back anything.

Cloud nodded timidly, scanning with his hand the small container. He didn't move at all after that, and for a moment Sephiroth thought he was falling asleep. He silently made his way to the bathroom and shut himself in.

The shower started. The sound of water was soothing to Cloud. He managed to kick off his boots and shoulder pads off the bed and listened to his surroundings. Slowly, he felt everything come back to normal and the last thing he did was to remove the washcloth from his face before falling into oblivion. Few minutes later, the General got out of the bathroom. Quickly he noticed the change; Cloud was turned on his side and was sleeping soundly in his uniform. Sephiroth carefully removed the trooper's jacket and covered him with the quilt. The boy didn't even noticed the change of position, all he did was a tiny moan of displeasure, but he rolled over and muffled himself in the warm covers. The General smiled and did the same already enjoying the fact that he had someone near him._ I think it's going to do me good, I needed change, anyway._ His thoughts floated an instant and he closed his eyes.

********

The green liquid was hurting… That's all he could tell. Every time Hojo pricked him with the green liquid, it hurt. His head was spinning, the walls didn't stop moving, his eyes burned, and all he could do was sobbing. Nothing could stop the pain, nothing or nobody… Nobody but… An hard slap across his torso made him scream, and he could see a man with red eyes and a small boy with a dot on his forehead trapped behind a thick glass wall trying to reach him. On the experimentation table, Sephiroth's eyes widened in fear as he saw Hojo coming toward him with a scalpel…

********

Cloud woke up at the sound of a terror scream and he bolted off the bed. He quickly scanned his surroundings and quickly, he noticed nothing was disturbed, the door and the window were closed. However on the next bed, the General was tossing restlessly in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare. He was occasionally whimpering, and Cloud hurried up to wake up his superior.

- Sir! Sir! Wake up!

He shook Sephiroth lightly, and jade eye's snapped open. The General startled when he saw Cloud, yelping as he fell off his bed with a dull thud. The blond timidly made his way to the other side of the bed.

- Sir? A-are you all right?

Something like a sleepy growl answered him. Sephiroth picked himself up and climbed back onto the mattress, hands of his face. Recently, he had a lot of those nasty dreams he suspected to be bits of memories.

- Sir?

The General looked up at those concerned blue eyes and sighed.

- What time is it, soldier?

- 4:00 in the morning, sir… With all due respect, sir, you don't look good, maybe you should get some more sleep before the mission. I could stay up and wake you up if you're dreaming again.

His mind was crying out to shove him off, that he was being weak, but deep inside, he felt he could trust Cloud. He was his student after all, and he was very tired… But only one thing bothered him; why did he cared? How? Was he a friend like Zack or he wanted to humiliate him?

- Why?, he whispered, why would you do such a thing?

- Sir, you did take care of me, it's just normal I return the favour., he answered, And, I-I won't tell a soul, sir, I swear. I know how it is… In my village, well, when the other kids noticed I was different, I was picked on and beaten often. I left the town because of that, I wasn't strong enough to retaliate… and I thought that if I become as strong as you, nobody would pick on me when I'll go back. Sir, you can rely on me, I won't tell a soul about this.

Sephiroth stared with wide eyes at the boy now sitting beside him and what Zack said to him about Cloud being like him resurfaced. He was different, special… like him. He nodded slightly to Cloud, and he heard the blond walk to his bed, the sound of leather straps being adjusted… He was putting back his uniform. Sephiroth slid under the covers and closed his eyes once more. Cloud sat cross-legged in front of the bed, cocking his rifle in his lap and guarded his superior until dawn came.

They were quickly awoken and briefed on the details of the mission before Sephiroth lead them to the cliffs. A Mako pipe was alimenting the upper city and recently a drop in the intensity had been noticed, as well as monster appearance. Once they found the leak, Sephiroth ordered to Zack and Yummel to fix it while he and Cloud were searching the area for the monster. The Commander and Green started right away, preparing the material. Cloud followed the General as he went deeper in the caverns nearby. The tunnel was leading to a small clearing. Someone had been there not long ago, the rest of a fire still fuming was proving it. And the blood soaking the ground, the scattered remains of human bodies… Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he turned to Cloud, who was pale, but impassive before the horrid spectacle.

- Go back and tell Zack to be very careful. That beast is very dangerous.

Cloud wasn't told two times and scampered away. The General ventured further, looking for traces or clues that could tell him where it was heading… when suddenly he heard a small moan. He hurried and discovered, under a heap of rock, a dark-haired man in a blue suit. A Turk. Sephiroth moved the heavy rocks that were trapping him and dragged him a few meters away. He was injured severely so the General cast a cure spell to heal the man. Few seconds later he woke up, and jade widened in recognition when he noticed the dot on his forehead.

- Ugh… Se… Sephiroth?

- Tseng? You're a Turk? What are you doing here? What happened?

Tseng sat up slowly and looked at his friend.

- Woa… Slow down… Yeah, I'm a Turk… I was with my boss to eliminate the terrorists who'd broken down the pipe, but… when we found them, the monsters had already devoured them. We settled down for the night, but in the early morning we were attacked and Arak…

- You mean that there's more than one???

- Yeah…

- Do you have a weapon?

Tseng nodded and got his gun ready. Sephiroth put him on his feet and turned back, hoping to reach Zack and the two troopers on time. _If the monsters find them… Zack doesn't stand a chance!_

********

- YUMMEL!!!!

The boy didn't have the chance to react. The monster's jaws clawed around his waist, his scream resonated in the air as the blood flooded and the beast killed him. Cloud clutched his rifle and continued to cast 'barrier' and 'haste' on them, while Zack tried to defeat the thing. The Commander leaped and slashed, trying to cut through the thick armoured leather, only succeeding in pissing the beast even more. It lashed it's tail toward the dark-haired man who couldn't avoid the blow, and he went hurtling into a rock face. The buster sword slid off his hands and he collapsed limply on the ground.

- ZACK!!! ZACK WAKE UP!!!

Cloud dropped his rifle and ran to the fallen Commander, grabbing the hilt of the Buster sword. After casting 'wall' on Zack, he prepared himself to face the huge Behemoth.

*******

Sephiroth and Tseng both heard the sharp desperate scream through the rocky walls of the cavern. The General accelerated, fearing that Zack or Cloud… An loud roar followed, and a crashing noise, the silver-haired man felt the rush of adrenaline course through his veins and he ran even faster.

- ZACK!!! ZACK WAKE UP!!!

His legs pushed him to an inhuman speed and he arrived just in time to see Cloud, covered by gashes and bruised all over, reach his limit. The familiar red light surrounded him, his eyes opened and turned purple. He was holding Zack's sword, and to see the Behemoth as bloodied as the blond, he could tell the boy was an excellent swordsman, although he lacked a lot of experience. Cloud crouched to avoid a clawed paws and then he ran toward the beast, sword high in the air and he leaped.

- Braver!

The sword went down at an incredible speed, slicing the Behemoth's head in two. It fell lifelessly on the ground. Cloud was trembling all over, and didn't noticed the second Behemoth until it was too late. Sephiroth's pupils narrowed to slits and he jumped into action as a clawed slash sent the Buster sword fly in the air. He grabbed the trooper and pulled him back and cast a 'wall' on him before letting his limit explode.

- Dark moon!

Masamune swirling, Sephiroth made a large circle around the Behemoth, slicing him as dark magic finished the beast. Tseng joined him afterward, and rushed to Zack, but luckily he had only a concussion. The Wutaian turned him on his side and ripped a part of his suit to stop the bleeding. The General was looking worriedly over the blond boy. Shaking like a leaf, he couldn't do anything else than babble senseless words. He was bleeding a lot, the cure spell of the General couldn't heal his arm, the wound was too complex. Tseng was now with him and when he saw the boy, he removed his jacket and wrapped Cloud's injured hand in it.

- Sephiroth, he's going into shock! Talk to him, calm him down, I'll call the chopper. Those two need medical attention.

Sephiroth nodded, unbuckling his trenchcoat and took off the leather straps that were attached to his belt, strapping the injured limb in a makeshift sling.

- Cloud? Cloud? Do you hear me?

- A-aargh… ugh… S-sir? 

- Good. Be strong, trooper, your injury is serious. You have to calm down…

- Aaa… Zack?

- He's going to be fine. It's just a concussion. Can't you stop trembling?

- Ugh… C-old…

The General carefully cradled Cloud in his arms and lay him near Zack, covering them with his treanchcoat. He could make abstraction of the cold for himself. Two of his better men were seriously hurt and needed warmth more than him. Tseng smiled and checked on their pulse, when he heard the General ask where he was all those years.

- Remember when Hojo caught us playing together? Well if you think you had a terrible punishment, and I guess in a way you had it, you don't know what happened to me… He sent me into the Turk program. He was sure I'll get myself killed. Sephiroth, if you went to the war at 15, I did my first kill at 7. I was used as a secret weapon to kill under the cover of innocence… And recently, do you know what is my assignment? Hell, you'll laugh. I'm in charge of watching you after Hojo's tests.

- And what I am doing after the tests?, asked curiously Sephiroth.

- You know, I must be at least credible, you shove away Zack, go to sleep, collapse on the floor, throwing up … you see. The bastard will never know that Zack is close to you. I saw you break down, and I wanted to tell you that you still have a friend. You don't have to act as if you were watched, I do look over you from a distance, but I don't squeal on everything you do. You can have a private life, Hojo will never know.

- Thank you, Tseng…

They were interrupted by the sound of the chopper landing nearby. Quickly a medical crew was joining them and they were out for the Junon's hospital.

End

Author's note

Ever wondered why Cloud is wearing his bangle on his left arm? Well, now you'll know! Prepare for a big turn in the story, the next chapter is called 'First kiss', I wonder what does that mean… =^_^=


	4. first kiss

First kiss

Zack slowly opened his eyes. Well, his eye, because the other was bandaged, as well as his head. He was in pain, his neck was all cramped and encased in a cervical support, all he could see was the ceiling and the top frame of the door. He was in an hospital. Zack growled; he hated hospitals… but he had to admit he was feeling bad enough. The black-haired man was surprised when his superior came into his view.

- Zack… Finally. How are you feeling?

- Ugh… I've been better than that. Care to lift me up? The ceiling's making me sick…

- Sure, but you can't move your neck. I don't want you in a wheelchair for the rest of your life.

Sephiroth lifted the bed to sat his Commander to a comfortable position. Zack sighed but smiled as the throbbing at the back of his head lessened considerably. He could now look at his room… and at his roommate. Cloud was lying on his bed, his arm tightly bandaged and raised up above the rest of his body. Like him, he had a IV inserted in the wrist, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

- Spike… Hey, Spike!, Zack called, Sephiroth, what happened to him?

- He killed a Behemoth with your sword.

- He what?!? How did he…!?!

- Shhhh!!! I told you… He killed the thing with your sword, he broke a limit! He /is/ a swordsman… though he's lacking experience.

- Geez… and his arm, it's that bad?

The General nodded.

- He still have to undergo two surgeries; one to reconnect the muscles and one to replace and mend the bones. Fortunately, the nerves weren't too damaged…, Sephiroth took a shuddering breath, Zack… I don't know what's happening to me, I feel so bad, I…

- You care for him, it's normal.

- But… but I care for you too!, he exclaimed, It's not the same thing… I mean, I feel, the whole thing feels… I'm so confused, it's frustrating!

Just then a nurse came in and grabbed Cloud's stretcher to take him to the surgery unit. The two friends sighed, and Sephiroth sat back down on the chair next to Zack. An hour, two hours passed… Five hours later, in the middle of the night, the blond, still kept under anaesthetic, was returned in the rest room. His arm was now in a full cast, which was beginning just above the elbow and was completely closed around the fingers. The doctors had also installed a sling to support the thing.

Sephiroth gasped. _If I had been there, it would have never happened… It's my fault. All my fault…_ Zack, who in the meantime had been relieved of his cervical support, pushed his own stretcher next to Cloud's. He held on his good hand all night long, while Sephiroth just stared out the window at the stars._ I feel so bad about this…_ He turned to look at the prone form and he reached for a golden lock he found amazingly soft. He would make up for it.

*******

Once they reached back Midgar, Sephiroth ordered that Zack and Cloud were taken into their quarters. Cloud was under heavy medication, and needed someone with him, and Sephiroth thought that his roommate would take care of him for a while before he could take his student with him… It was his way to excuse himself. The blond had been very drowsy and confused since he got out of the hospital, mainly because of the pills he was taking, and he'd slept all the ride back. Two troopers escorted him while Zack was lead to his own room to rest. None of them should be allowed to leave the bed for at least a week, and Sephiroth made clear that they shouldn't be left alone in any case.

However, he didn't had the chance to go make some arrangements in his quarters as two lab assistants came to tell him that Hojo wanted to see him immediately. Sephiroth sighed but resigned himself. He followed. Hojo didn't lose time and stripped him to waist level, plugging as much electrodes as he could before strapping him on a metal table.

- Well, how unfortunate… It seems you need another treatment, boy. And I will plan another few tests as well.

The silver-haired General turned his head away as Hojo plunged a long needle in his forearm. He fought not to show any weakness, even if his veins were already burning. The mad scientist examined and noted a few readings, rummaging around his lab doing God-knows-what. Sephiroth was freed and took the chance.

- Your plans may be hard to follow, I now have a student with me. It's the only real potential in swordsmanship, and I'm not letting him go.

You could almost see the smoke coming out of the Professor's ears. The man was pissed, to say the least (who caaaaaaaares!!). He lay down his clipboard and glared at his son.

- Oh no, you are not…

- Yes I am, smirked Sephiroth, and you will live with it.

And with that he was gone, the mere thought of having, for once, made Hojo mad and to get away with it, was enough and Sephiroth forgot for a moment his pain. He heard a crashing noise behind him and Hojo shouted out loud that his attitude was inexcusable. The silver-haired man retorted by telling him that Shinra needed more competent swordsmen, and since he was the only one good enough to teach, he had no choice. This closed the argument and the irritated Professor waved his arms in the air.

- Don't expect me to give up on you! Monthly check-ups and monitoring before and after each mission from now on! Ungrateful child…

Sephiroth smirked to himself and stepped into the elevator to get to his quarters.

*******

A week later.

Gary was woken up by someone knocking at the door of their dorm. Knowing that Cloud wasn't able to get it, he got out of bed to answer it. He was very surprised to see Cloud's instructor, Donovan Hatako, so early in the morning. He was very upset.

- Okay, so where's that lazy blockhead! He yelled.

- Sir… with all due respect, please, not so loud!

- So he's in there! I'm gonna teach him to skip my classes…

He shoved Gary away and slammed to door behind him, leaving Gary outside his dorm with only his night clothes. Soon he began to hear Hatako barking and a loud crashing noise, followed by a surprised yelp. The brunette did the only thing he could think of; he ran off for the Commander's quarters. He banged on the door until Zack answered, still entangled in one of his sheets. He looked questioningly at the trooper, a yawn making his way up before he began to speak.

- Do you even have an idea of what hour it is?

- I know it's terribly early, sir, but Hatako barged into our dorm and he's with Cloud and I heard a crashing noise…

- Wait, wait, wait, wait!!! Did you just said that Hatako's in your dorm alone with Cloud?

- Yes sir! You must stop him! He's gonna hurt Cloud, I mean, he was pissed off…

Zack's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

- Shit! Holy /shit/! Hatako's a first class, I can't stop him unless the General gives me the order to do so… The General! That's it! Come with me, hurry up!

He closed the door of his quarter, throwing inside the sheet and began to run up all the way to his superior's dorm.

*******

Cloud curled on himself, trying to protect his arm from Hatako's blows. However, the SOLDIER was hitting it anyway, making the young blond cry out in pain. Blood was flooding from his exploded lip, and the medicine still strong in his system slowing his movements was confusing him even more. And all of a sudden, everything stopped, he was finally left alone, but the yelling didn't stop. Sephiroth had grabbed Hatako and dragged him out to reprimand him. Cloud's thoughts were swirling.

********

- _What did you think? What if she dies!?! Take that!_

_A harsh punch threw him backward and the young Cloud looked up at the man with fear in his eyes. The man grabbed him by the collar and pushed him on the ground toward his house before turning back._

- _Don't ever go near her again!_

_This opened the way to the other children, and soon the young blond was surrounded and pushed farther into the mud. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything, he wasn't strong enough… So he let them do as they pleased until a blond woman chased them away._

- _My poor little baby! Cloudy-boy, do you hear me? Cloud? Cloud?_

*******

- Cloud?… Cloud?

Something, no someone picked him up and Cloud was lay back on his bed. Gary rummaged through the mess the room had become to retrieve Cloud's painkillers and gave them to Zack, who quickly corked to bottle open and gave two to the trembling form half laying on him. He then grabbed the glass that managed to stay intact and brought it to the blond's lips.

- C'mon, Cloud… drink a little… Aww God, he's so limp he's difficult to hold!

- It's because the sleeping pills are still affecting him, sir. Usually, he doesn't wake up before ten in the morning, and it's barely 7:30. I guess he's going to nod off in few minutes if everything is quiet, sir.

- I see. But I knew Hatako had this sort of behaviour, I should have done something about this sooner… Geez, gimme a Kleenex or something, it's bleeding!

- It's been worse, sir. One day he came back with a bruise the size of my hand on his back, right here, he said, pointing the area just above the hip. I had to call him sick the next day because he wasn't able to walk.

- How is he?

They both lifted their head to see the General Sephiroth come closer and put a hand on Cloud's forehead.

- He's going to be fine, sir…, answered Gary, Thank you a lot, sir.

- It's my job, trooper. The rules are the rules, everybody must follow them. And since it's not the first time, the captain Donovan Hatako will be moved into the regulars cantoned in Wutai. But I must inform you of one thing; you will have a new roommate tomorrow, I'm going to monitor Cloud in his studies and teach him sword mastery, so he's moving into my quarters this afternoon. Will you be able to pack his things and bring him into my office at 2:00 pm?

- Yes sir!

Sephiroth turned and smiled to Zack, who carefully removed himself from the sleeping form and followed his superior outside. The dark-haired man nudged him in the ribs.

- You do care a lot for him…

- What are you insinuating?

Zack only laughed.

*******

Cloud was brought to the real world by the sharp pain racking his arm. He groaned and curled on himself, willing himself to return to sleep, wanting desperately to escape the pain. All he remembered was like a dream, something throwing him off his bed, the yelling and a blurry walking sensation… He heard someone get up and coming closer to him, Gary probably, and he slowly relaxed.

- Cloud? Are you all right?

Cloud forced his eyes to open, this did not sound like Gary at all, the voice was deeper and sweeter… It took him few minutes but he could now make out his surroundings. He wasn't in his bunk anymore but in a king size bed, fluffy and comfy, and it wasn't a stretcher too, so he had to be in… The silver-haired man that was now sitting next to him answered to his unspoken question. He was in the General's quarters.

- You all right?, Sephiroth repeated.

Cloud tried to answer but couldn't will his voice to work properly. Sephiroth handed him a little blue pill and a glass of water he swallowed. He noticed that he was leaned against a lot of pillows and his arm rested on a fluffy cushion. He looked at his superior and managed a smile.

- Thanks… for all, sir.

Sephiroth smiled sweetly and ruffled Cloud's hair.

- You're welcome. And since you and I will spend a lot of time together, in private you can call me Sephiroth. Now, do you want to get up and eat something?

Cloud nodded so the silver-haired man helped him to get up and lead him to the small kitchen. Something was brewing on the stove, a sweet odour was floating around, and Cloud realised he was starving. Sephiroth placed two bowls on the table and poured the content of the saucepan into them. He also brought two glass of fresh water. Cloud took his spoon and tasted the appealing soup.

- Mmm… What is it?

- Orange and carrots soup. You like it?

The blond nodded and gulped down the rest of his bowl, and he even took another portion. Sephiroth just ate slowly, looking at Cloud with a strange relief gleaming in his eyes. He couldn't make out why he was so happy to have him around, it was so relaxing. He had taken the week to think about it, and he came to the conclusion that taking Cloud with him would be the best thing that could ever happen to him. He watched amused as the blond cleaned his bowl, but he frowned when a shiver made his way down his spine.

- Are you cold?

Cloud's head dropped and he held onto his cast, almost falling off his chair as the pill kicked in. Sephiroth jumped and caught him, cradling the drowsy boy to carry him back into his bed. He was about to lie him down, but Cloud clung to his shirt strongly. The General looked at those disconcerting blue eyes and he sat down on the mattress, placing the blond on his lap.

- Just a little longer…, he slurred, Please, if you don't mind…

- Not at all, I…, Sephiroth bit his lower lip, Cloud, can I be honest with you?

- Mmmm?

- I… I think I feel something for you. I can't put a name on it, not yet…

He paused and thought about it. When he was with Cloud, he was anxious and calm at the same time, he couldn't think straight. His mouth was drying, his stomach was knotting but he was relieved. Everything stopped when Cloud was around, and when he wasn't there, all he had been able to think was about Cloud. He'd hid this from himself, which only made him more confused.

-  It's like… God, I can't even remember the last full meal I had since I started feeling this.

Cloud dropped his head on Sephiroth's chest, like he was listening to something. After few moments he sighed and snuggled closer, making the older man suddenly worry. The blond snuggling against him felt wonderful, but he couldn't understand why somebody would want to do this._ It feels… so right, so perfect._

- Your heart's ringing…

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he looked down at two half closed sapphire that were glowing with fresh tears. _What? Does he feel it too? _Two pearls made their way down but they were stopped by a gentle hand. For once in his life, Sephiroth felt the rightness in his actions, actions coming from his heart and soul, two things Hojo and Shinra taught him to ignore and repress. For once in his life he was feeling alive.

- Cloud… Do you…?

The blond nodded.

- Yes… sir… Sephiroth…

Sephiroth bent down and brushed lightly his lips on Cloud's, instinctively, gently and he drowned in the feeling of their first kiss, felt the warm body under him trembled a little and relax. Cloud couldn't believe that someone wanted him, but he kissed back as much as he could before the medicine took him out. Sephiroth nuzzled his hair and he tightened his embrace. Now he could put a name on that feeling: love. He'd heard of it, but it had been refused to him as a child, now he could have it and it tasted like heaven. He leaned back on the pillows, Cloud securely in his arms and he too fell asleep. Zack was right, they were alike, and he thought that he understood now what was making his second laugh earlier. He had been in love with Cloud since the first time they met, but he wasn't even aware of it. He had said that he needed someone… Maybe Cloud was this someone._ No, not maybe… he /is/. Cloud… Zack… Tseng… so much people around me all of a sudden. But Cloud… will you love me back?_

End

Author's notes

*Jumps up and down like crazy* I got one!!!! I finally found one!!!!!!! I have a Sephiroth collection figurine!!!!!!!! *Drools all over the place* Sephy… YAY!!!! Next chapter: Professor Zack's love lessons.


	5. Professor Zack's love lesson

Professor Zack's love lessons

- Where is he? Where is the General?, yelled Heidegger

Zack straightened himself before answering that he didn't know. Heidegger ordered him to bring him into his office in the hour and the dark-haired man scampered off to his superior's quarters. The dark-haired man feared that Hojo had gotten him again… He barged in and went straight to the bedroom.

- Seph? Seph are you all… !?!

He stopped in the doorframe when he saw the sickening cuteness in the scene displayed before him. Cloud was snuggled into the covers on Sephiroth's chest, the silver-haired man protecting him form any harm, the two of them sleeping soundly. Zack smiled warmly. He had wanted to see this, maybe not that early… Cloud told him he had a serious crush on Sephiroth just before the mission, and Zack could tell Sephiroth was feeling something for the blond, but he didn't seem to realise it… It was now clear that the General now had. Zack shook Cloud gently, who woke up slowly from a deep slumber.

- Wha… Zack?

- Spike… How're you doing? And did you two, you know, …?

- Mmm… I don't know… Ask him. And I'm feeling better today, thanks. Sephiroth… Sephiroth?

Cloud got up with Zack's help and he too tried to wake him up, and Sephiroth finally cracked open a jade eye. With an annoyed grunt he rolled over and hid himself under the covers. Zack scratched the back of his head nervously and decided to tell him that Heidegger wanted to see him right now. This did the trick and Sephiroth growled before getting out of bed to dress. Cloud yawned and tried to slip under the still warm sheets but Zack stopped him.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, Spiky head! I have also something for you! You are summoned by the infirmary. They will remove your cast today and change your medication.

The blond nodded and rummaged into his duffle bad to retrieve another pair of pants, his socks and a light blue tank top. He then turned shyly to Sephiroth.

- Though I don't want you to be late, I need help…

Sephiroth smiled.

- I am already, and it wasn't your fault. Come here.

Zack chuckled and handed his superior the clothes. First they removed Cloud's actual clothing and then Sephiroth put him the tank top and the pants while Zack busied himself with the socks and boots. After ten minutes of struggling, they managed to make Cloud presentable. The poor boy was blushing badly, so Sephiroth ruffled his hair playfully.

- I trust Zack with my life, Cloud. Don't be so embarrassed. Now go, I'll try to come back early. Be at ease, and use whatever you need. Just don't open the door to anybody, okay?

Cloud nodded and the General passed his arms around his waist, hugging him gently before going with Zack. Cloud grabbed his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders and trotted to the infirmary.

*******

- What are you thinking!?! Sending in Wutai one of the most powerful SOLDIER?, yelled Heidegger, Why…

- He is a nuisance, Hatako can't take out the best recruits for the program. Plus, I had several reports on him beating up the prospects, and I suspect him of being involved in cadet Riley's death. And he's not powerful, but power-hungry. All of his cadets are mostly incompetents, lazy and can't even use properly a sword.

Heidegger and Sephiroth glared at each other, they were arguing since the General'd gotten into the office, under the watchful eye of the new young VP of the company. Rufus Shinra, accompanied by his Dark Nation, was scribbling down notes. He flipped his hair swiftly and put away the papers he worked on and looked at the General.

- I must say that the General got a point here, Heidegger. Since he'd got promoted, the quality of the SOLDIER prospects have decreased. Now let him go. He's got a job to do, Heidegger, and from what I see he's doing it correctly, not like you. And stop questioning every decision he makes. He's the leader of the army, he does what he wants with his men. You're only here to assure the security of the base and dispatch him the missions. Let him lead the army, he knows what to do.

The fat man babbled but Rufus glared at him and Dark Nation growled. Heidegger turned and got out of the office. The blond petted his animal and smiled sheepishly before grabbing a strawberry candy and he tossed it to the General with a wink.

- Please, excuse him, he's a little old and tends to overreact… In fact, he's boring me, he added with a wink. But enough of this, get back to work, General, and again excuse him. But I must warn you; Hatako is indeed involved into Riley's death, though we haven't enough proofs to support the theory. Your decision was judicious for the company. However, you just made yourself a powerful enemy.

Sephiroth nodded and unwrapped the candy. He smiled back at the VP, savouring the soft texture of the strawberry cream. Dark Nation trotted to him and rubbed his head against his leg.

- It's odd, Dark Nation usually doesn't do this to other people than me…

- With your permission, sir, I would like to take the rest of the day off. And where can I get some of those sweets?

*******

When Sephiroth came back, in the middle afternoon, he had had a rough morning, and all he wanted to do was to slump into his couch and enjoy the quietness of his quarters. He stepped in the small living room and turned the lights on, but almost immediately Zack got out of the bathroom and switched them off, scolding his superior.

- Don't! He's feeling bad enough…

Sephiroth bolted to the couch, where Cloud was lying limply, his arm no more restrained, but still supported by a sling. The silver-haired man smiled and cradled the sleeping blond in his arms, carefully, and took him into his bedroom. He lay Cloud gently against the pillows and planted a light kiss on those soft pink lips before covering him. Zack watched from afar, and after leaving the papers the doctors gave to him on the table, he quietly started to make his way out.

- Be very gentle when you change his bandages, okay? And before I forget; you two are making a very cute couple!

*******

The next days were days of discovery for both of them. Cloud and Sephiroth found out that they had a lot in common, but most they discovered love. Cloud and Sephiroth were made to be together, already each of them could read the other. They shared life stories cuddled on the couch, listened music or worked on Cloud's studies. From Sephiroth's view, Cloud was adorably shy, reserved, intelligent… and would become strong again in only few weeks. A perfect prospect for SOLDIER, and the ideal person to have around with the tensed life he was living. He had to admit that Zack was right, being with Cloud was making him feel better, happier. And Cloud was finally seeing the real Sephiroth, the thoughtful, fundamentally kind spirited, but mostly confused and afraid man behind the cool exterior the world was in presence of. His mother had died giving birth to him, his father was no other than Hojo, and everything he had known was loneliness and pain from this man. The tests were awful, and the worst part of the thing was that he was even watched after them. But there was a good side: Tseng, now head of the Turks, and his only childhood friend was the one to watch him. And the General had received a message from him not long ago saying that he hadn't reassign anyone to this particular duty, himself having been transferred as Rufus Shinra's bodyguard. Sephiroth was a deeply hurt man, in more than one way. But Cloud was already madly in love with him and determined to provide him the affection and care he'd missed for so long… With everything that was in him.

The only moments where there was some tension between them was the daily care time. At first, when Sephiroth removed Cloud's bandage, the blond blacked out. It startled Sephiroth, and he felt very bad when the blond woke up, but Cloud explained that he always did that; whenever he got hurt, he couldn't help but to faint. He couldn't stand doctors and needles, many types of medicine was making him drowsy or sick, he was even allergic to some, anyway, he had grown up adept of avoiding the clinic or hospital at all costs. Though in this case, he haven't much choice. But he encouraged Sephiroth to continue, and the next times, it was going relatively well.

********

Cloud took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting up to ten before nodding to the silver-haired man above him. Sephiroth carefully unwrapped his forearm, checking for any sign of discomfort from his blond. Four days of materia therapy and the wound was just a bad memory, now the bandage was only to keep it from opening again. However, the slash had left many pink scars over his hand. The General soaked the washcloth into the warm water and began to clean gently the skin.

- Ok, now wriggle your fingers…

Cloud did as he was told. He could feel every movement Sephiroth was doing on his injured arm, and this was making him feel upside-down. But the older man had now have lay him on the couch, and whenever he started to feel very bad, Sephiroth immediately stopped and put an icy-wet washcloth on his forehead. Cloud concentrated and wriggled each finger, one after another, in order, then all together.

- Good… Now close your fist.

As he was starting to close his hand, Cloud felt a big wave of nausea rise up inside of him, and he became flushed. He was feeling the muscles and bones move inside his hand, the knot in his stomach was suddenly extremely painful. Weakness seized the rest of his body and Cloud's eyes rolled. Sephiroth immediately stopped when he realised that the blond's hand went limp.

- Cloud! Cloud! Stay with me!

- Urg…

- Come on, Cloud! Cloud! Wake up!

Sephiroth sat up the blond and shook him a little but it didn't woke him. The silver-haired man then took him into his arms to rock him, a damp hand towel on his face and his injured arm securely laid in his lap. Finally, after several minutes, he came back from the blackness. Cloud groaned but didn't move, seeking comfort.

- The materia haven't reach the full effect… We'll try again tomorrow. Are you alright or do you want me to hold you longer?

Cloud shifted his position and buried his head into Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth smiled and nuzzled the soft blond spikes. For a moment they were lost in time, a perfect picture of love, holding each other, and the evening passed leisurely. The blond was leaning cosily against his angel, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. He pressed himself a little more. The last days had been so wonderful, all he wanted for now was to stay buried in those arms forever. He sighed deeply.

- Sephy… I love you so much. I could just stay here forever.

- And I could hold you forever, love…

Cloud tilted his head up and soon he felt the soft tickle of Sephiroth's hair on his neck as he kissed him lightly. But Cloud pressed harder, pushing his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth, tasting him deeply. The blond could feel a hot stirring in his loins as the kiss became more passionate and instinctively bucked his hips forward. He wasn't the only one stuck with the condition, the silver-haired man was trembling all over and squeezed Cloud as he toppled over him, never breaking the kiss. The blond was lost in a sea of pleasure, Sephiroth touching every inch of his heated skin. The two were moaning loudly and when they remembered to breath, Sephiroth was flushed and dangerously aroused. Cloud had a very pleasant scent, his skin was smooth and he tasted /good/. However, even if he could feel what his body wanted, he couldn't figure out what to do. The blond seemed to notice and he just pulled on a silver strand with his valid hand to bring the man closer.

- Cloud… I… What… Oh God!!!

Cloud had bucked upward again, sending them both over the edge. Something exploded inside of him, and Sephiroth arched, he felt his blond do the same, and everything whirled in a white sparkling flash for a moment before he could breath again. _So powerful… _ The silver-haired man realised he was spread over Cloud, who in the meantime had passed both of his arms around his torso and was holding him there. What just happened was new and confusing to him and at the same time, it felt incomplete. A few gentle strokes in his hair brought him back from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to look at two deep sapphires. Cloud was smiling sleepily and his hands moved down a little to caress and scratch lightly Sephiroth's neck. After few minutes, the blond had the General purring under his touches. Sephiroth leant down on Cloud's body, placing his head on his shoulder. He would talk to Zack later.

********

Pain… He couldn't feel anything else. His body was reacting violently to the stuff in which he was floating. It was cold… He opened his eyes slowly and he could see Hojo finally stopping the machine. Another man was standing beside the tube, and as soon as the door opened the dark-haired man grabbed him. Sephiroth's throat was burning, and he was feeling faint. He started to cough up all the Mako that had gotten into his system.

- _Sephiroth?_

_The small Sephiroth jerked, and the mysterious man almost dropped him. The lights were turning, the walls spinning, the child had no control over his actions, but he could hear a deep and soothing voice reaching him through all his pain._

- _Stay with me Sephiroth! Hold on! Sephiroth…_

********

- Sephiroth! Wake up! Wake up!

The silver-haired man was tossing violently, his whole body convulsing under the assault of the memory. Cloud took hold of Sephiroth's shoulders, still calling his name, shaking him, with no avail. The General was trapped in his nightmare. The blond then moved behind him, and using his valid hand, he pulled his head toward him, gently stroking his hair, and this seemed to calm him down. Cloud was extremely worried and after few minutes he shook his lover again. The body in his arm tensed and a jade eye cracked open.

- Sephy? Are you alright?

- Cl… Cloud?

- Yeah, it's me… It was just a dream, okay?…

Sephiroth nodded feebly, picking himself up. He still had nightmares, but a lot less since he was with Cloud. He sleepily made his way to the bedroom with the blond behind him, who simply stopped at the bathroom a minute before joining him, a damp washcloth in hand.

- Here, go wash yourself, it must be very uncomfortable…

Sephiroth did as he was told, shutting himself in the small cabinet, washing himself clean of the sticky liquid stuck on his tights. The memory of the dream was still haunting him, he didn't feel like he could sleep ever again. After a quick change of underwear, he resigned himself and went to his bed, where Cloud was already waiting. _Cloud…_ The silver-haired man didn't noticed he had stopped at the foot of the bed. Everything in him was aching, something was amiss… Cloud suddenly got up and wrapped his arm around his waist.

- Don't be afraid… I'm here, Sephy.

_How…? How could he know…?_ Sephiroth was stunned. However, he let Cloud pull him toward the bed. The blond sat down and then gestured to him to sit before him. Surprisingly, Sephiroth found out that being held was a very pleasant feeling with Cloud, while with Zack it had felt a little odd. He leaned against that smooth chest, careful not to hurt Cloud, and closed his eyes.

********

Cloud recovered rather quickly, and Sephiroth found out that teaching him the basis of swordsmanship was a real pleasure. When Cloud finished his classes, he was returning to the General's quarters and both of them were going out to practise. At first, they did a lot of breathing exercises, practised basis positions and elaborated ways of holding a sword. However, Cloud having not recovered enough strength to lift a real sword, used a light rapier. But not today. Sephiroth hadn't come back.

********

Zack was pacing the room furiously, an apparent tint of red on his cheeks, trying desperately to find the right words, the right way to answer Sephiroth's questions. Finally, he ended up blurting everything.

- You never heard about the mysteries of life? GAAAWWD!!! Seph! In 19 years, you never, ever made love to anyone?!?

Sephiroth tilted his head and looked questioningly at Zack. The dark haired man sighed, hiding his face into his hands.

- I bet you don't even know what I'm talking about… I'm right?

The General nodded.

- You told me you had a very violent reaction when Cloud brushed you there? Well, let me tell you this: don't worry, it is perfectly normal. And since you obviously need help, I'm willing to give it to you for now. What you had is called an erection, and what you did with Cloud is called 'dry sex', that's all. To make love to someone means that you have sex with someone.

- So, it means I made love with Cloud?

- Err… Yes and no. Goddamnit… How explain…

- It was a part of the whole thing?

- Yeah, more like this. This sort of teasing, when you make love to someone is called the preliminaries. *sigh* Sephiroth… I don't feel like explaining all of this to you tonight… Not here, not now. What about you coming at the 'Seventh Heaven' tomorrow? At 10:30, okay?

The General, visibly deceived, nodded and thanked his friend. Zack flopped into his couch, shaking his head badly in desperation. That was just totally staggering; the Great Sephiroth asking /him/ about sex. But knowing what had been his life, Zack couldn't blame him… He got up and walked to a small chest of drawers where he kept his stack of Gongagan liquor, decided to get a drink, when a soft knock at his door made him turn back. He almost fell back when he opened to a very confused Cloud.

- Hey Zack… Did you see Sephiroth? He didn't came back tonight…

- Oh, something tells me he's on his way, he answered, scratching the back of his neck. You seem quite preoccupied, Spike, what's the matter?

- Can I come in?

Zack started to regret it the moment Cloud sat on the couch, the same way Sephiroth had done, and started to speak with the same hesitation.

- Zack… you told me you did it once with a man, no? Tell me… I don't want to look stupid before him…

The Commander groaned and invited Zack to his mini-conference at the 'Seventh Heaven'. When Cloud scampered off, a little idea popped out of his brain. Maybe, if he played his cards well, he could… A large grin on his face, he poured a little amount of blue liquid into his glass and gulped it down. Tomorrow will be a very funny night.

End

Author's notes

If I say Zack's liquor is lemon flavoured, does it ring a bell? Be prepared for the next chapter. Oh, and sorry for the updates that are taking time, but at least I'm still writing… Hope the story will develop well! Next chapter: Soothing embrace.


	6. Soothing embrace

Soothing embrace

9:30, the Seventh Heaven

Zack entered the bar, a large grin plastered on his face. The place was small but friendly, not so far from the HQ, and provided the perfect atmosphere for a serious conversation. He walked to the far end of the place, in the only private booth when a barmaid stopped him.

- Zacky dear! How are you!, she chirped joyfully, And why are you going into this?

- Kats! He he… I'm fine, and I see you're doing well, too. I have a favour to ask you.

- Oh, and what is it, deary?

- Oh, listen well, Kats. You heard of Sephiroth, well, he'll come in about an hour, I want you to bring him into the booth, okay? And also a little blond boy will come, you do the same. And one more important thing; when they will order, I want you to bring back doubles, okay? You make the bill for me. And bring a bottle of Gongaga Lemon with 3 glasses for now.

The waitress looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

- Oh, Zacky, dear, you try to hide something from me… What is it?

- Promise not to tell.

- You know me better than that.

- Alright, alright. I'm trying to match two souls suffering from a cruel lack of communication. And tell me, you still have rooms upstairs?

*******

Sephiroth entered the small crowded establishment and wondered again why, and in the name of what, he had accepted to meet Zack in such a place. A brunette, and by the way she was dressed he could tell she was a barmaid, came immediately to him.

- Good night, General, sir, she greeted him politely, Please come in.

The General nodded and followed the girl into the only private booth, which was barren for the moment. He sat on the comfy leather seat and noticed there was already a bottle of liquor on the table, along with three glasses... The barmaid smiled.

- Enjoy yourself!

With that she left him alone. Sephiroth sighed, wondering where Zack had gotten, and waited. Meanwhile, outside, Cloud was still trying to find a proper lie that would get him in, but when the barmaid saw him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

- Well hello, there! Don't be shy, come in! Someone is already waiting for you, you don't want to make him wait, now do you?

- Zack is already there?, the blond asked.

- Come in and you'll see!, she chirped back

She ushered him to the booth and Cloud startled when he noticed that Sephiroth was waiting… And the silver-haired man rose up, blushing furiously, knowing that he was here to talk about certain explicit matters.

- Cloud? What are you doing here?

- And… And you?

- So finally everyone is there!

- ZACK???, they said in unison

The dark-haired man smiled and sat between the two, so Sephiroth and Cloud were face to face. He grabbed the liquor and glasses, pouring a generous amount of blue liquid into them and handed one to Sephiroth, one to Cloud and kept the third.

- Now, now, now… Both of you know why you're here, but you obviously don't know it's for the same reason. We are going to solve this problem once and for all. For now, drink, this is on me.

The two gulped down the bitter liquid without hesitation. Kats came back a second later and asked their commands. Sephiroth ordered plain whisky and Cloud a Reactor. Zack winked to the girl and waited for his friends to finish their drink before starting.

- Good, now that you're warmed up, who wants to start?

- What do you mean?, asked Cloud, Start what?

- To talk! What sort of question is that? You're here to talk, so talk about your problems… And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about.

The two looked at each other for a moment, blushing badly, and then Cloud took a deep breath. He willed his vocal cords to work.

- Sephy… I-I, Gods I don't want to look that stupid to you… I-I asked to Zack, oh damn it! I don't know how, you know… I never made love before and I want to do it with you…

The blond's shoulders were shaking, and he had hid his face in his hands. Zack taped his shoulder and handed him another shot of lemon liquor. Although the alcohol was already making him feel all dizzy, he took the glass and emptied it. He dared to take a look at Sephiroth. The man had his head bowed, his face hidden by his bangs. As the commander was about to ask him if he wanted to add something, the man murmured:

- Cloud… You already know more than me. *sigh*  Zack, you deliberately set us up… Why? I thought you were my friend…

- Seph, stop right there. I /am/ your friend and yes, I set you up, only because you two need it. Those things are to be discussed in couple. You and Cloud are so shy… damn it's not healthy! I'll leave you a moment. Feel free to drink if you need it.

And Zack was gone, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud alone.

********

- You think it'll work, deary?

- It's already working, Kats, look at them!

Zack grinned. They had been inside the booth since an hour now, and Sephiroth had gotten out only to get them more drinks. The dark-haired man could had seen them talk, shyly at first, but the more they exchanged, the more it became fluid and easy, and the alcohol was in a way surely helping. He decided it was the time for them to give them the key of their room… He entered the booth, only to find out Sephiroth holding Cloud close to him, the blond obviously had passed out. Zack gave back the keys to Kats.

- Hey, what happened?

Sephiroth tilted his head and looked curiously at him.

- Nothin'. He jush wanted to gimme a kish, b-but heeee flopped on me!

Zack sighed. How would he drag those two at home?

*******

When Cloud woke up, he found out that someone was trying to undress him. He rolled over, but his head was spinning so much, he clung to the nearest thing, which appears to be Sephiroth's long silver hair. The man didn't stop however, and soon Cloud had only his boxers left.

- Shephy?, he slurred, Why're you stoppin'?

He was answered when two strong arms circled his waist and pulled him closer. Sephiroth sighed contentedly in the soft blond spikes and fell asleep. Cloud did the same. The next morning, he woke up alone in the bed, but accompanied by a headache as big as the Shinra Tower itself. He trudged to the bathroom, his goal fixed on the aspirin bottle, but a weird snoring sound forced Cloud to open his eyes. Sephiroth was dozing off on the rim of the bathtub, obviously the previous night's drinking had done a lot of damages on his system. Cloud devoured his aspirin before leaning over to run the water over the mess. Slowly, he crouched down and brushed the silver bangs off his lover's face, kissing softly his forehead. The General mewled pitifully, but didn't wake up, so Cloud picked him up and guided him to the bed.

- You ok?, Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth groaned and spooned closer to the warm body lying next to him, and both fell asleep again. They slept like that, entangled together until the late afternoon. It was Sunday, so none of them were working on that day. Sephiroth woke up to a sweet kiss from his golden angel. Cloud smiled and embraced him tightly.

- Are you better, now?

The silver-haired man nodded and returned the embrace. He was really feeling better, a little empty but better. He nuzzled the blond's chest, his senses awakening, the more he breathed, the more he wanted him. Cloud smelled good, his skin was smooth and the need was almost overwhelming. He started to massage the blond's back and remembered what Zack had told him before leaving him the night before. _Tickles, caresses, kisses… explore each other… try and learn, and when you'll both feel ready, well, let your instincts guide you._ Sephiroth had now sure an idea of what were the instincts… The strange stirring in his loins was /commanding/ him to take Cloud, who seemed very eager to be taken. The blond had understood the unspoken demand, moaning as Sephiroth brought his tongue into play, kissing and licking his way up to his lips. The silver-haired man was now pressed against the smaller boy, hungrily devouring him.

Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus beau 

_Aimer, c'est monter si haut_

_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux_

_Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus beau_

Instincts, feelings, warmth… A powerful dance, love. In one fluid movement, Sephiroth had them both naked. Cloud took his turn and sat up to kiss his angel on the lips, letting his fingers roll delicately his nipples, licking and nipping at the soft skin until he reached the ear.

- Sephy… Touch me again, like you did the other day… Make me scream your name, I want to go crazy, take me, angel, I'm yours.

Cloud backed off a little to gaze into deep emeralds, and, tears straining their faces, they embraced each other, kissing with a fiery passion, lost in a sea of love and trust, feelings swirling around each other, bodies and souls on the verge of merging into one. Sephiroth tipped over Cloud, grinding their hardened members together, to what the blond responded with a harsh cry, tightening his grip on the silver-haired man's shoulders. It was blissful.

Aimer, c'est voler le temps Aimer, c'est rester vivant Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan Aimer, c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand 

Cloud was hissing and crying out under the sweet kisses that Sephiroth kept showering on him. The silver hair was suddenly taken into hand, a relative relief to the torture, and Sephiroth purred. Never, ever had he let someone else than him touch his hair, but Cloud's hands had a calming and soothing effect on him, it felt good, it felt right. The silver-haired man bucked his hips, watching with delight Cloud arch and he took the opportunity to grab a pink nipple gently with his teeth. Again, the lithe body under him rose up in the air, desire seeping through his moans.

- Yesssssssssss! Aaaaah! Sephy! Now! Take me now! Aaaaammmph!

Sephiroth had silenced him with a kiss.

- How… Tell me…

Aimer, c'est plus fort que tout Donner le meilleur de nous Aimer, c'est sentir son cœur Aimer, pour avoir moins peur 

Cloud petted gently his hair, returning the kiss with the same passion.

- Prepare me first, I remember Zack talking about that… Lotion… Don't you have any nearby?

Sephiroth stretched his arm and opened the drawer of the nightstand. Few seconds later, he retrieved a small bottle of massage oil.

- And now?

- Dip your fingers in…

Cloud lay back on the bed and guided Sephiroth's hand to his entrance.

- Won't I hurt you?

- I love you, Sephiroth… You won't hurt me. I want you…

The silver-haired man stopped arguing and pressed himself against that heated skin, circling with care the small opening, slowly inserting one finger in. Cloud gasped, his constant moans had turned into melting purrs. That finger inside of him was feeling awesome, he did not feel any pain, Sephiroth was carefully stretching him and in the process he grazed a very sensible spot. Cloud couldn't help himself: he cried out in sheer ecstasy. The man over him seemed to understand and he grazed that area again, getting a similar cry in return. Sephiroth was beginning to lose his grasp on reality, all he wanted was to feel the bliss with Cloud. He slipped another finger in, and the blond arched fiercely, embracing tightly his neck. His constant moans, purrs and cries voiced his needs, and soon the silver-haired General could take no more of this. He retrieved his fingers and coated his painfully hard member with oil before pulling up Cloud onto his lap. The blond panted heavily, burying his head into the soft silver hair, feeling himself being slowly filled. It was stinging, but hell if he cared. Sephiroth pushed up carefully, sheathing himself into Cloud.

- Cloud… Y'feel good…

He almost didn't recognized his voice, there was so much passion seeping through it… Liquid fire was running into his veins, much more intense than Mako, but much sweeter. They stayed entangled like that a few minutes, listening to each other's ragged breathing until Cloud pulled Sephiroth on top of him, falling back on the mattress. And the dance began.

Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits 

_Aimer, c'est payer le prix_

_Et donner un sens à sa vie_

Aimer, c'est brûler ses nuits 

Cloud couldn't do anything else than scream Sephiroth's name. The wildfire was consuming them, they were merging into one… And soon a blinding flash send them over the edge, all the passion held in check exploded. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud and lifted him as he released himself. The blond was holding on to him for dear life, panting, licking and kissing the soft skin of his neck.

_Those feelings… Powerful, simply too powerful… My heart's gonna blow up…_ Sephiroth tightened his embrace and winced when he felt his spent organ slip out of Cloud. He had been so caught up in this heavenly bliss, all seemed so perfect, that the silver-haired General started to wonder… why he hadn't felt that way before. But his thoughts were suddenly taken away as a smooth hand began to scratch the back of his neck. _Heaven…_

Aimer… 

- Cloud…, he started, Would you believe me, if I was saying that I never felt this way before? I-I never felt… wanted… Do you really want me, Cloud?

Cloud stopped what he was doing and embraced tightly Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth… It must have been terribly difficult for you to think that way all the time… Cheer up, I'm not leaving you. Let's go take a bath, and after we could just have a sweet diner, just you and me?

- Just… Hold me a little longer…

End Author's notes Gosh! First time! Always too sort… Anyway. I hope you like the story, I'm supposed to go home next week-end. I will try to update shower time. Thanks to all my supporters! And what do you think: should I make a short sequel to 'peace upon us… please?' staring Angel, Zack, Sky, Squall, Laguna and Seifer? And please take note that my jenovaproject e-mail is out of commission for a reason that I ignore… please e-mail me to arl_jgg@hotmail.com. Thanks! Next chapter: The goner. 


	7. The goner

The goner

A firm knock at the door woke up the two sleeping figures lying comfortably entwined on the king-sized bed. With an annoyed grunt, and a low growl when the silver-haired man realized it was only 5:00 am, he put on a shirt and a loose pair of pants. Cloud watched his lover get out of the bedroom to answer the door, burying himself deeper into the still warm sheets, closing his eyes. Whoever was on the other side of the door would probably receive the coldest welcome of his life anyway, so he waited for Sephiroth to return… He certainly didn't expect to hear him rummage through his closet to put on his uniform.

- Seph? What are-

- Shhh… Sleep. If I don't come back by tonight, call Zack and tell him to come here.

Cloud nodded, but he wasn't able to return to sleep this morning. It was Sunday…

*******

Sephiroth followed the two assistants to the lab, where Hojo was already waiting. The scientist motioned to the examination table. There he removed Sephiroth's trenchcoat, gloves and sword, then he proceeded with the normal check-up. After three hours of taking reading on different machines, Hojo began to draw blood from Sephiroth, and injected him again Mako along with other stuff that he had no idea what it was. Not until he got up. He swayed, his vision began to blur, all he could hear was Hojo cackling behind him. _Tranquilizers… Why?_ Everything turned black after this.

When he woke up, he was locked up in a large room with no exit apart of a wide metal door. The drug was still coursing through him, and he stood up with difficulty. Sephiroth looked around for another option, but suddenly an intercom buzzed.

- Well, are you ready?

- To what?, he answered angrily

- To fight, of course… Why do you think you're made for?

The silver-haired man reached for his sword, but it wasn't strapped to his back anymore. The metal door opened slowly, and a loud roar filled the room. Obviously there was a dragon on the other side, and Sephiroth thought that he wouldn't be surprised if the beast had been malnourished since they captured him…

- Oh, and if you're searching for your sword… well too bad. Remember that, ungrateful child. I'm not tolerating your childish behaviour anymore, this time, you won't get away.

Sephiroth paled as he saw the beast being released, and thought he hadn't a chance. The next second, he was thrown against the wall.

********

- Say… What's your name again?

- Aerith

Zack scratched the back of his neck nervously and asked her if he could come to see her again. The brunette chuckled and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

- I'm always here, Zack, you can come whenever you want. And please, take one with you, for your friends.

She handed him a white flower that Zack put on his breast pocket. He watched a last time the crumpled church and waved his goodbyes to Aerith. Sometimes patrol duty could lead to very pleasant encounters. He was a little late, but being the second-in-hands of the General, nobody could get him in troubles for this, except the General itself. He was about to get on the train when his cell phone rang.

- Hoecken speaking.

- Zack? It's Cloud…

- Hey! Spike what's up?

- It's Sephiroth… Someone came to get him at 5 this morning and he hadn't came back yet. He told me to tell you to come here if he wasn't back…

- /Shit/… Listen, I'll be there in about an hour, okay?

He just hear Cloud sigh before hanging up, and Zack hopped on the train.

*******

- Cloud, you should go to sleep, you're about to fall off the couch…

- 'm not sleepy… mumbled sleepily Cloud

- It's right, you're not sleepy, you're sleeping already… Come on, you big baby, all the way to bed…

Zack cradled the blond and carried him to the bed he shared with Sephiroth. After making sure he was asleep, he grabbed the unused pillow and returned to the couch, letting his PHS on the small table nearby. He hadn't told Cloud yet, but when Sephiroth was in the lab for more than half a day, it meant that Hojo was in a good mood for experimenting, and that the General was in for a terribly rough ride. He knew this, of course, and he also knew that Hojo would certainly call him to pick up his commanding officer. All he had to do was to wait. He propped the pillow behind his head and closed his eyes.

*bip bip bip* *bip bip bip*

Zack groaned and grabbed the PHS.

- Hoecken *yawn* speaking

- Commander, go immediately to the infirmary surgery block C. The General had been transported there. You are to bring him back to his quarters and leave, is that clear, Commander?

- Yes sir.

As soon as he'd heard the word 'infirmary' he'd jumped up to attention. He tossed the PHS back on the couch and shook Cloud violently to wake him up. He explained briefly to the blond and they both bolted off.

*******

The only reason why the General had been transported to the block C was that he had lost too much blood to be alright. When Cloud and Zack arrived, his perfusion was not finished yet, and Sephiroth seemed to be asleep. Dr. Cooper explained.

- Professor Hojo gave him a lot of tranquilizers, that probably saved his life. If his heart had pumped at his maximum, he was dead before passing these doors. I gave him another one. The Professor would kill me if he'd heard me but, I want him at least two days in bed, okay, Zack? Anyway I don't think he will be able to get up tomorrow morning.

After he finished, Zack and Cloud lifted the man on his feet, the commander grabbed the Masamune to strap it at his back and they left. They carried him to the bathroom first to treat his injuries, clean up a second time his serious wounds and tighten the bandages he was covered with. Then they tucked him warmly in his bed, careful not to hurt him even more or wake him up. Cloud stayed by him and when Zack returned to the couch to sleep, he pulled Sephiroth into a tight embrace, petting his hair gently. Confused jade eyes opened and he tried to move, but he felt his heart pound violently in his chest. He had survived… However, he couldn't tell why.

- Calm down, Sephiroth…

A smooth hand was brushing his hair, scratching his neck and a soft humming was coming to his ears… _Cloud…_ Reassured, he took a hold on the nearby sheet and nuzzled the warm body next to him, hiding his face and falling asleep with a contented sigh. He looked so much like a child, all snuggled up, clinging to the warmth and security Cloud offered him. Sephiroth didn't have any nightmares that night.

********

Few days later

Cloud brushed away the sweat on his brow. The sun was high today, and it was far too hot to practise, so the students had been dismissed. Cloud was returning to Sephiroth's office, wanting to say 'hello' to his love before going up ahead to prepare a light diner. He knocked lightly to the door and heard the General answered a wary 'come in'. Cloud stepped in and Sephiroth smiled brightly, standing up to greet his small lover.

- Hi love!

- Well, hello Cloud… Shouldn't you supposed to be out training?

- Naaa… Too hot, so I'm free all afternoon. I'm going to prepare you a good refreshing meal for tonight.

- Mmm… Sounds good…, purred Sephiroth, But tomorrow we have to train, your arm must improve, Cloud. Say, how it is today?

Cloud rubbed his arm nervously. The General caught the distress look and he gently passed a hand into his blond hair.

- It's still hurting…

- I can't take the blows… I-I went to see the doctor yesterday. He said that I'll need a special combat glove before training again.

Sephiroth sighed. That meant that Cloud would not be able to take part to the field exam of SOLDIER set for the next month. He rubbed the blond's back.

- It doesn't matters… You'll have your chance later, and it will give me more time to prepare you. When you'll pass the test, you'll be the best First class of all, I promise.

- Thank you…, said Cloud as he passed his arms around the General's neck.

The two kissed lightly before the blond finally let go if him, but only to grab a rubber band and a brush hidden in a drawer of the desk. He made quick work of it, and in a matter of seconds, the General had now a high ponytail, that was allowing the small breeze to blow over the heated skin of his neck. Cloud giggled and took his leave. He was still giggling when he met Zack in the hall. And few seconds later he heard the Commander burst out laughing.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! A ponytail?!? Oh God!, he exclaimed

Sephiroth's cheeks took a light pink taint, and he 'hmph'ed.

- It's hot, he said, and you won't tell me how to tie my hair…

- Okay, okay… It' just a little unusual, that's all. Suits you well, anyway. Here are your reports, sir. Do you think you'll be ready for tomorrow?

The General sighed and sat down back in his chair. Zack saluted and left. Tomorrow was another day. He had to accompany the President to the N.2 Mako reactor for a quick inspection. Nothing was as boring as to have to listen to the constant babbling of that man. At least he's heard that Rufus was going too, whose feelings toward his father were a lot alike to Sephiroth's, so that meant that Tseng would be there too. With an annoyed grunt, he picked up the first sheet of the pile and looked forward the meal that Cloud was surely already preparing… Only two hours left…

*******

Cloud had keep his word. The cold tuna sandwiches and the salad had been very refreshing. The humidity was heavy, and so by after he ate, Sephiroth took a shower and slumped on the couch, wearing only his pair of silk boxers. Cloud himself was already in his light nightclothes, anyway. Quickly they slipped in each other's arms, enjoying the quietness of the evening. Cloud had his head pressed to his chest, letting Sephiroth nuzzle his hair, and soon enough the silver-haired man's breathing slowly started to even.

- Love, aren't you supposed to go out tomorrow morning?, asked sleepily Cloud.

- Mmm… not b'fore 10:00… 'n you?

- I must be on guard duty at hangar 5 a 8:00…

- 'll stop by…

The blond tilted his head up and brushed his lips over those of Sephiroth. The silver-haired man smiled, picking up his young lover to the bedroom. Tired beyond the words, he just had the time to snuggle up against Cloud before he fell into oblivion. The next morning, he woke up alone in the bed, but he was rested and ready to face a day that would certainly be long and boring.

********

- C'mon, Seph, we'll be late!!!, yelled Zack, pounding on the door.

Sephiroth got out quickly with his Masamune and looked suspiciously at his commander.

- You're coming? I didn't knew…

- I'm here because Robinson is bedridden with the flu. Come on!

- Go ahead, I have to pass to the hangar 5 first.

- No time, sorry, sir.

Sephiroth sighed. Zack was right. He followed the dark-haired man through the corridors to the main door. The sun was shining today, the shadows cast by the Shinra Tower were hiding the two military trucks that were here to escort the limousine. Armand Shinra was already in his luxury car, and Tseng was just closing the door behind his son. The Wutaian stood next to the car and waited for the first truck to move out. The General stayed by the door, absently thinking at Cloud, and winced. He'd told him he would stop by. Shaking his head in despair, Zack went to the first truck and opened the door of the passenger seat for his commanding officer. He wouldn't remember anything after that but the searing pain and the screams.

End

Author's notes

Oohhh… Cliff-hanger… *Receive a yaoi encyclopaedia square on the forehead and faints*

- Geez, the reviewers are out to kill… Htress, what's the next chapter title?

Sephiroth shakes Htress with no avail. Cloud stops playing playstation.

- Cliff-hanger?

- Yeah. Any idea for the title of the next chapter?

- What about 'undercover threat'?

- Fine with me. Just let me write it and I'm coming back to kick your sorry @$$ at Ergheiz.

Next chapter: Undercover threat.


	8. Undercover treat

Undercover threat

- Commander!?! Commander! SIR! THERE'S A SNIPER UP THERE!!!

Tseng immediately aimed at the roof that Gary was pointing and fired. The sniper was hit, but they all saw him escape. Sephiroth yelled to the troopers to assist Tseng and to bring back the man preferably alive before going straight to Zack. The dark-haired man had collapsed on the ground, blood already forming a large puddle around him. Three shots had been heard, and they had all hit the target. The General applied pressure on the stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding there, but it wasn't really of any help. Even a cure spell couldn't compensate for the loss of so much blood. Sephiroth covered Zack frightened eyes with his hand, himself was so calm, as if he was trying to be relaxed for them both. An other team of troopers had been called in as reinforcement, and they were now securing the perimeter, escorting back the President and his son inside the Tower. And soon after the emergency team of the Science Department was there too, and they brushed the General away.

- L3 chest wound, L2 mid section wound… Someone notify doctor Hojo we have a First-class SOLDIER coming up needing an emergency surgery and prepare two packs of O negative for transfusion! Commander, try to stay with me…

Sephiroth looked distantly the men run away with Zack. He turned to get back home, but the truck driver, Gary, Cloud's former roommate, tapped him gently on the arm.

- Sir, should I go tell Cloud that you're alright?

- No. Tell him he's got new orders. He is to go to the science dept. and look over the Commander. Tell him to notify me immediately when he's awake.

Gary frowned, though no one had told him, he was sure there was something going on between them, but he just didn't know how far this was going. He took his chance and followed the General until they were alone in one of the main hall. Sephiroth turned rather angrily and was about to reprimand the trooper, but the brunette shook his head.

- Sir, this is not the good decision to take right now., he murmured, If Cloud's your friend like Zack is… He's going to worry about you, sir. If I may ask, I would like to go to the Commander's side, and I'll send you Cloud.

The silver-haired man looked at Gary with wide eyes for a moment before he added:

- If anyone ask me, I don't know anything. Cloud's also my friend, sir, I don't want him to be judged by people who don't know what they're talking about. Your secret's safe with me.

Sephiroth was hammered, the trooper just smiled, saluted and left him standing like a poor fool in the hall. _How did he…? How could he know?_ Finally, after assimilating that Gary had discovered that information on his own, and that he was Cloud's only friend beside Zack and him, he returned into his office, waiting for Cloud. He arrived minutes later and threw himself on Sephiroth, and the man soon noticed that the blond had a bandage around his head and was shaking like a leaf.

- He's been like that since we found him, a calm voice stated.

- Tseng… What happened to him?

Tseng sat down next to Sephiroth on the small leather couch. Cloud was terrified, curled against the General, trembling and whimpering softly.

- From what we had seen, he'd been knocked out by Allan Parkson, which seems to have helped the sniper. They tied and gagged him, and when we found him, Parkson was dead and the gun was pointed at his head. It's when I arrived, and shot the guy. He didn't say a word, wouldn't move… Hojo examined him, and diagnosed a regression. I took him out of there before that freak could get his hands on him.

Sephiroth sighed, wondering what Cloud could possibly see…

- You two… are together, right?

- Yes… Tseng, does it… bother you?

- You don't have to ask, Sephiroth… Take care of him.

The Wutaian walked back out, but the General stopped him, suddenly feeling very worried.

- Wait! What should I do? And how is Zack?

- He will snap out of it, eventually, but Zack… I heard Hojo saying that he was very lucky. The bullets missed his vital organs by inches, almost as if the sniper was aiming at a taller target… Be careful, Sephiroth. Both you and I know who was the target today.

********

Two days later.

Sephiroth was woken up by a heavy weight over him. He immediately reached for the lamp on the nightstand and looked straight into blue ocean orbs shining with tears. Finally. Cloud had snapped out of his constant nightmare. He was racked by tremors and the terror was still present in his gaze as he snuggled himself closer and started crying.

- You're alive… you're alive! It was… looked so real… just a dream…, he sobbed.

The silver-haired man rocked his frightened lover, nuzzling his spiky golden hair and murmuring softly that he was there, that everything was over. Cloud held onto him tighter, and after several minutes he calmed down under the gentle touches of Sephiroth.

- Cloud, do you want to share all this with me?

- I-I was on guard duty, and, and Parkson let in a weird guy. I looked by the window and he climbed on the roof right in front of the Tower. He shot and I saw you fell on the ground, and then… and then Parkson said that you were dead… Next the weird guy was back, I was tied up and gagged, and I saw him blast his head off, the tip of the gun between my eyes, my father… dead in front of me again, his blood all over me and, and…

- Stop… please stop, it's enough…, pleaded Sephiroth, I'm so sorry Cloud, but it wasn't a dream. Someone had really been shot two days ago, I was the target, but it's Zack who were hurt.

Sephiroth brought Cloud back into his arms and squeezed the boy.

-  I'm reassuring you, it's very serious, but he's doing fine for now. The Professor keep him under anaesthetic to ensure that he won't contract any complications. You were found in hangar 5 tied up as the sniper was about to shoot you, but Tseng killed him before he could do so. You were so chocked, you passed two days without answering me… I was afraid you were going to stay like this forever… You looked so much like a child…

Cloud murmured that he'd already done something like this, once, when he was a kid, the day his father died. Romin Strife was a master swordsman, the first hero of Cloud, and worked for the Shinra, using his knowledge of the mountains to guide the troopers up to the reactor. One day he took his five-years-old son with him. They were attacked on their way up by an anti-Shinra group, and only Cloud survived. They found him the next day, asleep against his father's cold body, and Rose raised him alone from that time.

- Mom said I stayed silent for days before I just burst out crying for dad one night. Father… hated guns, said that they were for the cowards, and used to train me with a wooden sword…

- Is that why you can't use…

- 'm too afraid…

- Shhh… I'm so sorry… Cloud…

Sephiroth passed a smooth hand into his lover's blond hair, lulling him back to sleep. He kissed gently his forehead before pulling up the sheet over them both. He didn't slept much that night. And the next morning he was surprised to see Cloud up, smiling as he brought him a light breakfast. They ate together, enjoying a quiet morning, until a soft knock at the door interrupted their meal. Sephiroth slipped into his silk robe and answered through the intercom. After few minutes, he returned to his bed, a large smile on his face.

- Who was that?, asked curiously Cloud.

- Callaway.

- Gary?!?

Sephiroth nodded.

- Dress up, we're going to visit a friend.

*********

Everything was hurting. Whenever he tried to move or turn over, he was stopped by the pain. His senses started to awake, and he could feel tubes in his nose and mouth, the soft breeze of the breathing machine coming through the respirator. Something moved to his left, and someone carefully lifted the bed. Zack opened slowly his eyes and gazed sleepily to the two figures watching him. A third man removed the breathing mask.

- Please, General, sir, I need place to work, just step back the time I remove everything. Professor Hojo will come down in a minute to brief you about him.

Sephiroth and Cloud nodded, and both went outside the intensive care unit to wait. Dr Cooper and the Professor Hojo soon got out with the medical clipboard.

- So, when will he be able to come back to work? Asked the General.

The silver-haired man had explained to Cloud he'll have to act a little colder around Hojo, or else he could rise up unwanted suspicions. Hojo smirked at him, and then looked at Cloud.

- When you'll judge he can, stated the scientist, and don't try to argue, he'll be moved in your quarters as soon as possible, as well as your work. You're officially nursing him for the time it'll take to put him back to health. Until then, use your student to second you, if he's as good as you say, it will be no problem…

- Why me!?!

- Because I don't want you outside until this affair is solved, General. Now stop it… He he he… aren't you the regression case I had few days ago? Interesting specimen… Let me see those scars…

He suddenly reached for Cloud and grabbed his injured arm. He poked between the bones, making the blond yelp in pain, and Sephiroth found it was very hard to keep himself from killing the mad professor right there.

- Mmmph… Not recovered yet? Well, I may have a special treatment for that…

- No!, protested Sephiroth, He's not a SOLDIER, he can't have those treatments!

- But he will be, that's why you're training him, right? Don't tell me you took him in just for fun, Sephiroth. That would be very unlike you… So if he's going to be a SOLDIER, a Mako treatment should not be unfair… Not at all…

Sephiroth watched helplessly as Cloud was dragged in the lab by Hojo…

- But wait! I don't even know what to do!, he yelled.

Dr. Cooper handed him the medical data sheet, and they both sighed. A blond nurse came out with a very confused Zack, who was trying to make out his surroundings. The girl motioned to the General to move out, and he reluctantly started to make his way to his quarters, hoping that Cloud would be strong enough to pass through whatever Hojo had on his mind.

*********

- Put him in tank 9.

The professor shoved Cloud toward a lab assistant. The brown-haired man adjusted his glasses nervously.

- B-but, started Aranson, professor, tank 9 is…

- Exclusively reserved for the General, I know!!! Don't make me repeat myself!

Cloud was already scared out of his wits, and he let the man undress him completely before he was pushed inside a large glass tube, electrodes plugged all over his body. The door was closed behind him and a green gas started to replace the air… Cloud choked, it was burning, his body was becoming numb, the Mako slowly filling the empty space.

- Now, now, now… Let's see if this specimen is as strong as it seems. Raise the Mako to 17%.

- But, but professor, the Mako rate is already at 25%…

- WHAT?!? Hmmm… the specimen is still resisting… Keep it there, Aranson.

- All… Professor!!! The Mako rate is going up and I can't stop it!

Hojo turned abruptly toward the control panel, the reading were showing 47% and were going up rather quickly. Inside the tank, Cloud was writhing in pain, squirming and trying to get out. As the Mako reached 60%, he passed out, the green liquid reacting with his body as a poison. In the lab, all the assistants were running around, trying to stop the process before the equipment could break and release the Mako in the tower. Hojo was barking orders to shut down the power system, refusing any suggestions that involved the destruction of the tank. Finally, the electricity was cut and the emergency drain system was automatically activated, the grid under Cloud's feet opened. The last reading was at 73%.

- What happened!!!, shouted angrily Hojo, What the hell happened?!?

- Professor! Someone derived the Mako pipe! The tank had been sabotaged!

The mad scientist growled with anger and grabbed Aranson by the collar.

- Find who did this!!! Call the Turks! Whoever is messing with my experiments deserves to become part of it! I want him ALIVE!

- A-and what about him?, the brunette asked, pointing Cloud unconscious on the ground.

- Out of my sight! Useless failure, screwed experiment!!! And where are those damned Turks!!!

- No need to yell, old man, a redhead answered nonchalantly, we've been here since few minutes…

If a look could have killed, Reno would be dead, but Tseng slipped between the two before they could jump at each other's throat. The scientist grunted and left in a hurry, leaving the rest up to the Turks. A bald man entered soon after and pointed Aranson. Tseng nodded. Rude poked the half-dressed form on the ground and looked at his boss.

- Take Aranson to the interrogation room, and take the blond to the General's quarters.

Reno nudged him in the ribs playfully. Tseng growled and shoved him away.

- Not now, Reno… And don't spend the rumour. Sephiroth needs some caring, too.

- All right, all right, I'm sorry, my ebony beauty. But still, I thought the General would choose someone less effeminate…, he murmured in a soft voice.

- RENO! You can't judge them, you don't even have the right to! Now stop babbling and do your job! I want Aranson and Kruger interrogated asap. And I gave you an order, Turk; take that blond to the General's quarters. Now. And if I heard your big mouth screwed anything, I'll personally get you for it, Reno, remember that.

Reno looked at his superior with wide eyes, it was the first time ever that Tseng had lost his self-control. And his Turk instinct was telling him that maybe he knew more than he was willing to let slip. He put back the kid's jacket on his shoulders and picked him up. A last glance at his boss confirmed what he was already thinking: Tseng was shaking, barely, but sill, Reno could tell a whirlwind of thoughts were assaulting him. About what, that he didn't know.

End

Author's notes

More characters, the plot is thickening… What will happen to poor Cloud? Danger lurks around the Shinra Tower… Who will be the next victim? Next chapter: Insomnia.


	9. Insomnia

Insomnia

Reno was running fast through the halls, a blond boy scooped in his arms. Cloud was babbling and tossing, his body trying to fight the poison. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, he was very pale, and the Turk could tell that it wouldn't be long before the blond start to throw up. He punched the code on the panel and sprinted to the bathroom, ignoring the annoyed grunt of the General. The redhead positioned Cloud over the toilet and rubbed his back. Sephiroth entered soon after that as the blond clutched the sides of the toilet and heaved, expulsing the Mako.

- What happened to him? And Who are you?!? Why did you bring him here?!?

- An accident, Reno of the Turks and because Tseng told me to. Now stop asking questions and give me a hand!

Sephiroth shook himself and he helped the Turk to carry Cloud in the bedroom, where they lay him next to Zack. The violence of his heaving fit had taken a lot out of him, he was shaking badly, but he wasn't responding to any call. Sephiroth just had the time to put a damp washcloth on his face before he fainted. The General pulled the covers over his student and his Commander and left the room, closing the door behind him and Reno. He motioned to the redhead to sit down on the couch.

- Tell me exactly what happened, and what Tseng told you.

- You know that Hojo wanted to administer your student a Mako treatment. Well he put him in tank 9, your tank, and started the program. However, it didn't go as planned, the Mako rate was incontrollable, Hojo was forced to shut off the power to prevent a major Mako leak in the tower. They discovered that a derivation had been installed to ensure a 100% rate in the tank. For now, we don't know who and why, but we're sure it has something to do with the failed attempt two days ago.

- Do you think it might be someone working from the inside?

- It is a possibility, confirmed Reno.

A weird silence fell on the two and Reno started to make his way out, but Sephiroth stopped him.

- You didn't answered to my other question…

- Errr… Y'know… Tseng told me not to screw up anything… So I guess I'll just leave you be, he… B-but can I ask something?

Sephiroth raised an amused eyebrow as he saw Reno turn a shade of bright red.

- Is Tseng… on the same side, I mean, you know what I mean… Ummm… Err… Aww… Just forget that I asked. Have a good night, General.

The General passed his head through the doorway, he called the Turk one last time.

- Reno… Just ask yourself the same question.

*******

Zack recovered rather quickly and two days after his awakening he was already running loose in the apartment, but was still on broth diet for the week. Cloud, on the other hand, did not have his chance. He was constantly raving, turning and tossing, and most of the time he couldn't keep whatever Sephiroth was feeding him. The time Zack took to start walking again, his fever had stopped, but he continued to cry out for his daddy. Eventually, came the day when both of them were recovered enough not to need a constant watch. Zack got up that day, all his strength back and the pain only a bad memory. He put on his uniform and walked up to the couch, where Sephiroth was working on his daily paperwork.

- I must say… I feel a lot better today, Seph. Thanks a lot. I'll go back home, and tomorrow you'll find me in my office, 'k? Hey, are you listening to me?

He came closer and shook the silver-haired man, no response. _He must be very tired, after all, he did looked over both of us night and day…_ he thought. Zack circled the couch and stood up right in front of Sephiroth, waving a hand in front of his face. After making sure the man was asleep, he reached for his reading frames he gently took off, then he lifted the sleeping man to his feet, dragging him to the bed, where he lay him, next to Cloud. The blond sensed his presence and rolled over, snuggling against him with a contented sigh. Zack smiled, picked up few things and left, closing the lights behind him.

*******

Cloud stayed in bed for the rest of the week, under the watchful eye of Sephiroth. The General had taken the time to rest, now that Zack was gone, while his lover was sleeping, he could lie down next to him and sleep too. However, he wasn't allowed to go out. The recent threats to his life were too recent to yet let him resume his public appearance.

The investigation was at a dead point. Tseng had ordered a constant watch on Aranson, who seemed to be acting a little suspiciously. The Wutaian had also moved in with the young Rufus, the President was worried about his son, and they were now working in the same office. The blond was petting Dark Nation, thoughtfully reading a paper while his bodyguard was reviewing again and again the report on the shot attempt and the sabotage of the tank 9. The reports on Aranson's whereabouts weren't out of the ordinary, everything lead up to a dead end. It was rainy outside today, the water was flowing on the large windows and Midgar looked like an underwater city. An ordinary day.

When the window exploded, they both were taken by surprise but Dark Nation jumped before his master and cast a barrier around him just before the assassin could aim at the boy. Tseng fired three times, but he saw Rufus rear back, he had been touched. The man fell on the floor and the next second Dark Nation and the ebony Turk were on him, the dog baring his fangs. It was already preparing a thunder spell.

- Who sent you!, he yelled, Answer me, and quick, or I swear I'll let the dog eat you alive! Who is behind this!?!

The man laughed weakly.

- He, he, he… Isn't it… obvious? Shinra… is claiming his… dues…

- Then why did you attacked the General!?!

- Old debt…

Tseng decided he had heard enough, anyway he doubted he could get something clearer from the man. He released him.

- Dark Nation, your lunch!

The dog growled, and while Tseng was going to Rufus, he heard the familiar crackling sound of the thunder, drowning the yells of the assassin. The Wutaian crouched down and lifted the blond in his arms, placing him on the couch. The barrier had been effective; only a scratch above the shoulder. Dark Nation came back and hopped on his master, curling around his feet and cooing worriedly toward Tseng.

- He'll be alright, don't worry.

********

Sephiroth yawned. He was bored. Out of his mind. The General stretched, looking at the neat pile of documents, all done in least than three hours. With no one to interrupt him, it was only a matter of habits… Cloud was out today, he was passing the written exams for SOLDIER, even if he wouldn't pass the fighting test. His arm was still too weak, and he hadn't gotten the armoured bangle and time to train before those test. However, if he was getting a high score, he could be rapidly promoted to a high rank among the troopers, one in which where, instead of using a gun, they were using swords. Sephiroth smiled, snuggling in the warm blanket he'd brought with him. Anyway, Cloud wasn't to come back before a couple of hours… He sighed and hid his face from the annoying light, softly snoring his way back to dreamland.

- Sephy! Sephy! Zack's there and wants the papers you had to do this morning!

Cloud trotted to the living room and spotted the papers on the desk. He took them and returned to the door, where Zack was waiting for him.

- Thanks, Spike, and again, congrats! Sephiroth was right, you are the best candidate, if it were not for that stupid accident… Well, you'll have your chance next time… See ya'round, Pokey-head!

Cloud chuckled and jumped into the bedroom happily.

- Seph! Guesse what! … … Seph? Hey, Sephiroth? Where are you?

Intrigued, the blond returned in the living room and that time he noticed the mound on the couch. Since the time they were together, Cloud found out that Sephiroth couldn't sleep well without warmth. That was the main reason he had at least three layers of sheets on his bed. Cloud crouched down and took a silver strand between his fingers, passing his hands under the blanket to lightly scratch the sensitive skin of his neck.

- Cloud?

- Yeah… Had a good nap, love? By the way, you'll be happy to hear that your student got the best score at the written test today…

Sephiroth smiled and sat up, taking Cloud into his arms and kissing him deeply. The two just stared at nothing for a long time, before the silver-haired man got up to prepare something to eat.

- Since you don't have any guard duty tonight, why don't we go outside and train that arm of yours?

- But you're not allowed out, yet!, protested Cloud

- I'm bored! I need to do something else than papers, to move a little, or I'll go crazy, I swear!

Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pressing his cheeks on his back It has been a long time since he'd last trained with Sephiroth. Squeezing a little more, he smelled the air, enjoying the sweet aroma of the soup that were brewing.

*******

Later that night

Rufus stared out at the darkening sky, rubbing his shoulder. The wound wasn't deep or very painful, but it was keeping him from sleeping. Finally he slipped in a dark blue pair of pants and shirt, leaving his bedroom to join Tseng and Dark Nation in the living room.

- Having troubles to sleep, sir?, the Wutaian asked, flipping off the TV.

- I've slept half of the day, Tseng, what did you expected? I need to go out…

Tseng smiled warmly and got up, soon followed by Dark Nation.

- All right, sir. I know I can't stop you. But I must say it can be very dangerous, I know of a place where we could go and walk around safely. I'll tell Reno to follow us discreetly. Just in case.

- Let's go, then, sighed Rufus.

They took the elevator down to the back exit of the tower. Walking past several buildings, they climbed down some stairs and passed through an old wooden gate an reached a small stream. Further they came out into a small park, where real grass and trees were growing. As they were approaching, they heard several wrestling noises and Tseng spotted the Masamune resting against a nearby tree. He gestured to Rufus to come closer and they both assisted at Cloud and Sephiroth's training. The General was having the best of the fight, mainly because Cloud's arm wasn't at his best. After several minutes, Cloud yelped in pain and flopped to the ground, bringing Sephiroth on top of him. The older man hurriedly pulled him up and rubbed his hand.  
  


- Sorry… Are you alright?

The blond nodded after a while and let himself being held tenderly. In the bushes, Rufus was wide-eyed. He poked Tseng, knowing that the Wutaian had some knowledge he hadn't, and murmured as he saw Sephiroth bend down and press his lips to Cloud's.

- What is he doing?

- Isn't it obvious, sir?, chuckled Tseng, I think we walked in a very private training session… Rufus, sir, you must understand that Sephiroth needs his privacy… Let's go back.

- Wait, he's giving him something!

Indeed, Sephiroth had given Cloud a small package the boy was already ripping off, under the amused look of the General. He was soon helping his student to put on his new combat gloves, made to measure for him, armoured and engraved. Sephiroth smiled as Cloud read the message.

- _'To Cloud, May my strength be worthy of your heart and may it protect you in the battles ahead. Forever yours, Sephiroth.' _Oh, Sephy… When did you…? Wait, it's Zack who went out to command and get it?

- Hehehe… Yes, you guessed, chuckled Sephiroth, I took the measures when you were still sick last week. I gave the order to Zack and I had the message taken to the blacksmith who made my shoulder pads. Does it fit?

- Perfectly…

Cloud shifted position to be shielded again by those strong arms. Their hands were suddenly entwined together as they reached for another kiss, more passionate, and Dark Nation pulled Rufus backward a little. Tseng laughed softly and urged the Vice-President to leave the place before the two lovers could really get on it or worse, notice their presence. The blond was silent on his way back, but when they reached the main door, he stopped the Turk.

- Tseng… Did you know…?

- Yes, sir… And I think I knew it even before he could realise it. Sir, I must ask you, please, do not mention this to anyone. It may not be for the best…

- I understand, I can see it is difficult for you too, Tseng. You love him too, ne?

- In a way yes, he's more like a smaller brother to me…

Tseng couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Reno trying to crawl his way up to him. Dark Nation growled and cast a barrier around Rufus. Both the Wutaian and the blond ran up to the wounded Turk, but Reno stopped them and the dog cast again the spell. Seconds later two explosions shook the ground. Debris were falling all around, and soon Sephiroth and Cloud showed up, worried and confused. They spotted Tseng and Rufus, but as they were about to join them, a shower of dust and metal fell on them, the General shielded his little trooper from the scrap metal falling from the damaged tower and got hit by some. Eventually that deadly rain stopped, and they all gathered around Reno.

- Reno! Reno! What happened?

- Sir, I was following you, but I saw a suspect walking out of the barracks. What I didn't know was that they were two. I was caught between them. One is dead, the other escaped…

- No, Reno, your leg… it's broken!

Just then a squad of trooper, lead by Zack, arrived, and the Commander looked very worried. They were searching the area for something and when they spotted Sephiroth, Tseng, Rufus, Reno and Cloud, everyone sighed. They were safe.

- Sir! Sir! Thank the gods you're alright!, exclaimed Zack, We thought you were in your quarters when it exploded! Seph? Are you all right? You're bleeding pretty badly… Sephiroth?!?

- Got him!

Cloud stopped the General in his fall, and lay him on the ground, checking the gash he had on his forehead. It was indeed bleeding a lot and deep enough to need the use of materia. The squad had no choice but to escort them all to the sickbay.

********

When Sephiroth woke up, he was strapped down on a medical stretcher, and someone was talking to him. That fact alone was proving that Hojo wasn't around, so Sephiroth just lay still. His head hurt, and everything seemed to turn around.

- Just stay still, sir, I'm closing the wound, now…

The silver-haired man let the wooziness win and closed his eyes. Dr. Cooper finished to stitch up the side if his head. If the General hadn't fainted, the doctor would only have to use the restore materia… but he had been hit hard, and it was imperative that the doctor could examine him to see if the shock had done more damages. But gladly, it was not very serious.

- I'll give him a tranquilizer and keep him here until the morning. Just in case something would happen.

Zack and Cloud nodded, and both stayed at their superior's side.

End

Author's notes

OOOooooohhhh… Sephiroth' home got blasted… And Cloud's ok! He will go on his first mission without Sephiroth in the next chapter, called: An angel's longing. And I'm starting the sequel to 'Peace upon us… Please?'. Maybe it will be a very long chapter or few short chapters. 'Memories of gold'.


	10. An angel's longing

An angel's longing

- Sephiroth…?

- Hey, Cloud, you remember well: no making out in the bed!

- C'mon, Zack, just a kiss-to-be-better… I think he's waking up…

Sephiroth stirred a little, feeling the bandage around his head with one hand. Cloud bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jade eyes opened slowly to gaze into two amused blue orbs. Immediately forgetting his headache, he grabbed the blond and pulled him closer, never breaking the kiss, leaving Zack gaping in the doorway. Finally Cloud struggled a little, shushing his lover, forcing him to calm down.

- Easy, love, Zack doesn't want us to stain his sheets…

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Why was he in his Commander's quarters? Searching through his scattered memory, he remembered being with Cloud in their secret spot, a vague sensation of extreme peace and then… then… something happened, but he couldn't remember for the life of his. Plus, the effort just accentuated the pain in his head and he rubbed the brisk of his nose warily.

- What happened? Why are we… here?

Cloud sat down next to him and stroked very gently his hair, and Zack left them alone for a moment, then returned with some water he gave to the silver-haired man, along with some aspirin. Sephiroth swallowed the pills and leaned back in the pillows, Cloud lovingly tucking again the sheets around him. Zack grinned.

- Gawd, Seph! How and in the name of what did you let that boy tame you?!?

Sephiroth 'humph'ed, but Cloud gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. And he lowered his hand, seriously threatening to effectively mess the sheets if he didn't apologized. This did the trick, and Zack conceded defeat.

- Alright, alright! Sorry for that! Just keep your hands off him! Your quarters had been bombed, as well as Rufus's. Hopefully, none of you were at home when it happened… You got it by the debris that fell from the tower… But the doctor Cooper said that you'll be okay if you take a day off in bed, so… Oh, and make yourself at home for the time you're here, I heard the maintenance service is already at work, the Turks finished assembling the evidences.

Sephiroth nodded feebly, a cozy warmth beginning to spread over him and through half-closed lids, he could see Cloud snuggling on his chest. The lights were turned off, the blond, stifling a yawn, covered himself with the quilt.

- G'dnight, you two.

He didn't receive any answer, just a soft snoring sound, and the dark-haired man closed the door.

*******

A knock on the door woke up Sephiroth, but it was answered before he could do anything. He saw Cloud pass in a hurry to get it, and at the same time he caught a sweet odour floating in the air. Breakfast. An appealing thought, but not as well as staying warmly snuggled in he bed… So he just nuzzled the pillows again, hoping to get back to sleep. A few gentle strokes on the top of his head made him sigh, and those hands carefully removed the bandage. Cloud checked the small wound, the stitches were almost gone. The blond tucked the blankets around him.

- Sleep, love. I'll come back later with your breakfast. Sweet dreams…

Cloud smiled warmly and returned into the kitchen, opening the envelope that had been delivered for him, and sighed. It was a mission order. He was going to Kalm. Nothing very dangerous, but it could last a few days. He had to report at the transport in about three hours, and right now it was barely 6:00… Cloud finished to read his orders and spread his freshly made stewed apples on a toast. He ate slowly, and then after he took a shower before slipping into his new S-class trooper uniform. It was almost time, so he sat by the bed and kissed Sephiroth's forehead lovingly, whispering that he was sorry. The man didn't notice, though and continued to sleep peacefully. Until Cloud left. The world of nightmares swallowed him again.

********

__

The silver-haired boy was fighting since a long time already, his body wearing so many bruises and cuts that they couldn't be counted. Finally, the last monster collapsed, and it's slayer fell on his knees. If the young Sephiroth thought he was done, the Professor had kept a last surprise for him. A gigantic Miniki mantis was thrown into the ring and the giant bug released a green cloud of spore. Immediately, Sephiroth raised his sword, but his arms blocked, something was burning him, his eyes went wide and he started to tremble. The mantis slashed it's claws toward him, and the child fell on his back, convulsing violently.

- What's happening!, shouted a desperate voice, Get him out of there!

Sephiroth gagged, his lungs were on fire, he couldn't breath or move as some powerful cracking sounds were heard. Someone put an oxygen mask on his mouth, asking question after question, to which he couldn't answer. He saw Hojo above him, examining him closely. Soon Sephiroth felt very light…

- We're loosing him, Sir!

An then he saw a golden angel smiling to him, a golden angel with shiny, spiky hair falling on his shoulders. He held out his arms, taking the boy with him, and Sephiroth felt free and well, loved and wanted. He snuggled closer and watched as the angel made a swift turn and destroyed the lab, the people, the Shinra… everything that hurt him. But then again, another angel, with one wing, came from behind and stabbed the other… With horror, he realised that the black angel had green eyes and silver hair…

*********

Sephiroth woke up breathing hard and covered by sweat. This nightmare was probably the worst he never had, he tried to calm down, but the memory combined to the dizziness… He fell off the bed and stared at the ceiling. His head was throbbing, but he waited until he got his breath back to go to the bathroom. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror, frowning when he saw the small scar. The silver-haired man opened the small medicine cabinet and grabbed the aspirin bottle.

Walking back into the kitchen, he stepped on various things… And for the first time he realised that his Commander's quarters were looking like more like a war field than a dorm…

- Cloud?, he called, Are you there? Mmm? What's this…

Sephiroth almost fell backward when he read Cloud's mission orders. He was gone to Kalm, and from what it looked like, it could take several days… He groaned pitifully, before slumping on the nearby chair, and then he noticed Zack's signature at the end of the paper and sighed, he probably hadn't had the choice… He looked around again and resigned himself.

- I'm not going to live into this…

Few hours later, Zack stepped into his quarters and had to look at the small plaque nailed to his door to confirm he was at home. Everything was shining, the clothes were in the laundry, the dishes were done, there wasn't a spec of dust at miles… And something smelled awfully good in the kitchen.

- Huh Sephiroth? You were supposed to rest today…

- Well, now I… *yawn* I am…, a sleepy voice coming from the couch answered him.

Zack sat down near his superior and taped his back.

- I'm sorry for Cloud, he had to go. But anyway, thanks… Oh, and by the way, you'd be more comfortable in the bed…

- Yeah…

But he didn't make a move, didn't even open an eye. Zack walked to the kitchen, following his nose to the oven, where a delicious-looking steak was cooking in an aromatic vegetable sauce. The Commander was drooling at the sight, when a sudden knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. It was no one else than the Professor Hojo.

- Okay, so where is he?

- Professor, please, the General /just/ fell asleep…

- On the couch?!?, exclaimed Hojo, He's your superior!

- He finds it more comfortable than my bed, sir, and I gave him my best sheets and pillows.

- Hmph… At least you're feeding him well…, he said indignantly, sniffing the air, It doesn't change the fact that I must take him down for some scans.

With that, he shook up Sephiroth harshly to wake him up. The silver-haired man groggily followed the scientist, not without a low growl, and Zack was surprised to see that he wore his baggy pants and one of his old dark grey shirt…

*********

One hour later.

Sephiroth turned the handle and stepped into the small apartment. His Commander jumped off the couch and stared at him with wide eyes before looking at the clock with disbelief.

- Only an hour!?! He really just took you down for a scan?, he asked.

- I was surprised myself when he told me to return here. He said I had nothing, and ordered me to rest until tomorrow. Looks like the old man's worried…

- Well, if he ordered you so, I suggest you to go back to bed. I'll bring you the leftovers and tomorrow, you'll receive some papers from your office. And where is your uniform? It wasn't in my laundry…

- Err… It was ruined, I had to throw it away. I ordered two new ones, but they won't be ready before next week… And, Commander, try to keep your battlefield clean. I'm sure you could even not tell me how many dirty socks I found in your quarters…

- Sir, yes, sir!

The General walked to the bathroom first to take a shower. But when he got out, he realised he had no underwear but the one he'd wore until then… He wrapped himself in a warm towel, almost timidly asked Zack if he had anything that could fit him. He heard the dark-haired man burst out laughing, but still he handed him a pair of blue boxers. Sephiroth snatched the garment, shutting himself in the bathroom, trying to hide his embarrassment, what just made Zack laugh louder. After drying his hair, still tired after a day of cleaning, he gladly slipped under the sheets. The sweet odour that was coming from the kitchen made his stomach gurgle, and the food seemed to be more appealing than sleep. The dark-haired man came in few minutes later with a tray he laid on his lap. He had a very good appetite tonight, but something in the gaze that was giving him Zack bothered him a little. He finally had the reason of this amused look when he heard him ask:

- How are you doing with Cloud? I mean, what are you feeling, I'm not asking for dirty details, here, please. I had a rather harsh demonstration yesterday, thank you.

- Cloud…, he sighed, I… miss him already. Did you ever feel like this, Zack? I love him more than anything, I realise… each day that passes, I want him next to me. Even now that he's gone, I wish I could be with him.

- Looks like you're head over heels for him. And do you know how he feels?

Sephiroth blushed a little, letting his hair fall over his face.

- He said to me, the first time we kissed, that my heart was ringing… When I look into his eyes, and did you notice, they're ever brighter since he had Mako poisoning, I see myself. And when he says he loves me, I know it's the truth, because I feel his heart ring, too. He understand me more than anyone, he has the power to soothe my soul, and I think he sees in me a part of himself. He's very afraid, Zack, afraid of everything, he reminds me of myself… He's been hurt so much…

- You mean, by Hatako?

- A long way before that, Zack… Your heard him, when he had Mako poisoning, he was crying for his dad, and when he regressed… He told me that his father was murdered in front of him when he was 5 years old, he'd managed to survive, and when his mother found him, the day after, he was still trying to wake him up. The other kids made fun out of him, because he had no longer a father, and one day an accident happened to a young girl, and Cloud tried to help her, but fell too down a cliff with her. He was blamed for this, the girl went comatose for seven days and his father hit Cloud in front of the other kids… From now on, he was beaten every time he got out of his home…

- Poor kid…

They stayed silent a moment, the two deep in thoughts. When Sephiroth finished eating, Zack left with the tray and closed the door of the bedroom. He put the dishes in the sink, leaving them to soak and sat down on the couch, but he didn't want to sleep. The day had been hard, and what Sephiroth just told him about his relationship and about Cloud's past was tugging at him, and he caught himself wanting to see someone… Jumping into his boots, he scribbled down a note for his guest and left for the garage.

********

A fine dust was floating in the sector five crumpled church. The brown-haired woman smiled and murmured a thank you to the earth. She stood up and walked slowly to the door, looking one last time at her flowers, but when she wanted to leave, Zack was standing in front of her.

- Zack! Oh Zack! I wasn't expecting you!

- Hehe… I know, Aerith. I… I wanted to see you.

- You feel lonely, yes very lonely, she said, pressing a palm to the side of his face, Were you injured, by any chance?

Suddenly Zack felt very sleepy and fell forward, in the arms of Aerith. She cradled him, lying him carefully on the ground and passed her hands into his unruly hair. The dark-haired man moaned, leaning into the gentle touch.

- Aerith… I… Do you want… *yawn*… to see me again?

The brunette laughed softly then nodded. She got out and rummaged around, before coming back with an old, worn-out blanket full of holes she spread over him. Humming a lullaby, Aerith put her hands over his chest, and a blinding light surrounded them.

When he woke up the next morning, Zack found himself snuggled against a beautiful woman, a wonderful feeling. Wonderful, sure, but his PHS had to brake the moment. The young girl stirred when Zack grabbed the phone and opened two sleepy emeralds to gaze at him as he answered. She just closed her eyes again, resting his head where it originally was, half-listening at the conversation. He shut off the phone, circling Aerith's waist with one arm.

- I'm so sorry, Aerith, I gotta go…

- You'll come back soon?

- Sure, I can't let a angel like you hanging like that. But for now, duty calls. I wish I could stay here, though… I don't want to go…

Aerith sat up all of a sudden and cupped his face delicately before pressing her lips on Zack's. When they parted, she simply giggled at his dumbfounded expression and urged him to go to his work, herself returning to the small patch of earth covered by flowers. Promising that he'd come back as soon as he could, the dark-haired man left the church.

Aerith continued to take care of her flowers, plunging her hands deep inside the soil, pouring water over them and singing softly.

__

Dear, dear child… You never listen to what you're told, ne? A warm voice chuckled.

- I know it will hurt… but, mother, I can't avoid it…

__

Then, be happy dear… and cherish every seconds of those moments…

- Yes, mother, I will.

End

Author's notes

Sorry for the time it took me to update! I'm very, very, very sorry… I got sick last week-end, I had a baaaaaaaad case of flu, but now I'm back with all my strengt! Hope you liked the chapter… Did you ever see two men out on a shopping spree? No? =^_^= Good!!! Next chapter: Shopping spree!


	11. Shopping spree!

Shopping spree

Sephiroth rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep, since several days now. Zack was out to see his new girlfriend and Cloud was still at Kalm, so he was alone. He didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid of being alone. He looked at the alarm clock and frowned. Only 1:30… with a sigh he got out of bed, passing a lazy hand through his messy hair. The city offered him a very beautiful view, the green lights shining in the streets, and he suddenly wished that Cloud could enjoy the quietness and calm of that night. He slipped into some decent clothes and decided to go at his office to pass out some of his solitude on his work.

He strode slowly through the half lit corridors, passing some dozing guards before arriving to his office. On his desk rested a pile of paper work waiting to be done, an envelope and a note coming from the maintenance service, saying that his quarters would be ready to receive new furniture. Meaning that he had some shopping that were to be scheduled… With a grimace, he opened the envelope. It contained the invitation to the annual Shinra, and Hojo had scribbled down it that he /had/ to be accompanied.

_'And do not bring up that goofy Commander of yours, the president wants you to be in a decent, feminine company'_, the note said.

- Awww… And I wanted to bring Cloud… instead, I'll have to bring him to the shopping mall…

He sighed heavily as he sat down, picking up the first paper of the pile, his reading frames gracefully slipped on and began to scan through the document… Three hours later, the pile was done and he glanced at the clock, putting aside his glasses to rub his eyes. Not even bothering to finish the last paper, he got up and walked his way back to Zack's quarters. He noticed the boots at the entrance, Zack was back, so he silently made his way to the bedroom, though it wasn't very necessary because of his loud snoring. The silver-haired man fell on top of the covers, all clothes on, and sleep was eager to take him.

He woke up several hours later, at the smell of bacon perfuming the air. Breakfast. The General got up and went to the kitchen, where Zack greeted him with a smile and a plate full of a very appetizing food.

- You're not working today, Zack?, he asked

- Hell, look at that! Since you can't get out of here, you seem to have lost your time track… It's Sunday, today. No work. Now eat before it could get cold.

As he picked up his fork, the main door opened, and a very dirty, very tired Cloud stepped in. Sephiroth immediately bolted to greet him, but he stopped dead pan when he saw that he was covered in mud. He watched as the weary trooper put aside his helmet and his boots, walking with great effort toward the bathroom. He managed a tired smile when he noticed Sephiroth standing there and answered his unspoken question.

- It rained so hard… and for days, I can tell. The driver got us stuck in a mud puddle. I would have arrived late last night, but we had to push the damn thing out almost all night long… I hope you don't mind if I'm taking a bath before going straight to bed…

- I wouldn't do anything else in your state, Sephiroth added, You look far much too tired. Sleep as long as you need, Cloud.

The bathroom door closed with a soft 'click' and soon the General and his Commander heard the sound of the tub filling. The two looked at each other and returned in the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Sephiroth then remembered the note at his office, and sighed. He didn't want to bring anyone else than Cloud to this party, and he couldn't even call that a party. _It looks like more to a gathering of fat, rich and powersick fools… I don't want to make him feel like I'm betraying him… damn Hojo, damn Shinra, damn bal…_

- Hey, Seph, what's bothering you? It's not my cooking, I hope.

Green eyes looked up to gaze at Zack, and he took a bite then shrugged.

- No, it's not the food, Zack. I… went to my office last night and I receive a note that my quarters were ready, along with my invitation to the annual bal.

- So at least this year, you will be able to bring Cloud. Hell this damn party is boring!, the dark-haired man said, rolling his eyes.

- That's why I'm bothered. Hojo wants me to bring a girl, but I don't want to. I want to bring Cloud.

And with that, he returned to his meal. None of them talked for a long time, even during the time they took to do the dishes. Zack folded the blanket he used to sleep and gestured to Sephiroth to sit down, but the silver-haired man was looking at the bathroom door with a tinge of worry in his eyes. Zack caught the look and went at his side.

- It's been a long time he's in there… you don't mind…?

- Naaa… After all, you've seen him naked before…

Sephiroth went to the door and knocked softly, calling Cloud's name.

- Cloud? Can I come in for a second?

When he got no answer, he slowly opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. Cloud was still in the tub, but he had a hand towel over his face. Carefully, he lifted it and smiled. The blond was asleep, and it seemed that he didn't had the time to wash himself before he had nodded off. Sephiroth grabbed the floating soap and used the washcloth, gently cleaning his lover. When he was done with the body, he concentrated his attention on his golden hair, working lovingly a lather with the shampoo, rinsing it afterward. Leaving him to soak a little longer, he put his dirty uniform in the laundry basket and chose a fluffy towel from the closet. Cloud was taken out of the bath and muffled into the soft cloth and, like a child, Sephiroth cradled him in his arms and transported him to the bed. Laying the still sleeping figure on the mattress, he discarded the towel, tracing those fine curves with his hands, lifting the light covers over him. After a quick kiss, he left Cloud alone and closed the door, only to face a smirking Zack.

- Now that I've seen him, I may have a solution for you…

********

- Zack… You can't be serious! It's… it's…!!!

- It's the only way he could get in there. I swear, he'll look good in a dress! Anyway, you're supposed to go to the mall, this afternoon, you just grab some man's clothes, slip a dress inside and urge him into the changing boots! He'll need shoes, too, and make-up, and some gloves oh, and don't forget: if the dress is a short one, he'll have to shave his legs, too… I'll take care of the make-up and hair, just buy him a cute dress!

- ZACK! He didn't even accepted, yet. I didn't talk to him about this, I don't want all people in here knowing that I have dressed a man to accompany me to the bal and…

- C'mon, just go talk to him… and see what he'll say…

Just to prove his point of view, the bedroom door opened, and Cloud walked in the kitchen, wearing a dark blue boxer and T-shirt. He yawned and went right into Sephiroth's arms, burying his face into the silver hair. Zack winked and asked Cloud if he had a good rest.

- Yeah… I don't even remember I went to sleep… Odd. But anyway. I'm very sorry, but I overheard your conversation… Why do you want me in a dress, Seph?

Sephiroth sighed heavily, before squeezing him a little closer.

- Next Saturday will be held the annual Shinra bal. I received an invitation, and Hojo wants me to bring a date, a girl, he said. I cannot refuse to go, and I cannot refuse to oblige Hojo's request, you know what happens when I displease him. And I don't want to invite any girl just for the night…

He paused, and gazed right into Cloud's blue eyes.

- I want to ask you to come with me to the bal, first, if you want, second, if you accept the fact that you'll have to wear a dress?

The smile Cloud shot him answered his question. _To him, I mean more than any other woman… even for an evening,_ he thought, and sweetly he licked the sensitive skin just below his ear.

- All right, Sephy, for you… I'll do it. But you'll owe me one. Just let me some time to dress, and we'll be ready to go out shopping.

- Oh, I wanna see that, I'm coming too.

- No, no, no, protested Sephiroth, You have to go to my quarters and wait for the furniture. We'll come back here after, and you will see Cloud's new outfit.

Zack's face fell with an annoyed 'awww', but this should only make the surprise more interesting.

********

The mall wasn't very far from the headquarters of Shinra inc, and it was buzzing with activity. Sephiroth decided to stop in the furniture department. They shopped an hour for different articles, until Cloud sagged in a soft leather couch. It was extremely comfortable, the material was very fine, and Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

- It will be that one, I guess, he said to the salesman.

- Very well, sir, I will prepare and ship the furniture to your quarters, sir.

The General nodded again, and the salesman left immediately. They were done buying the different pieces of furniture needed. The bed, couch, table, chairs etc… And he found out that Cloud was having taste and, discretely, had let him choose the bed sheets and top cover. They were black, made in a delicate satin cloth, smooth at the touch. Also, he bought a duvet quilt, also covered by a dark satin cover and to top it all, an awesome black quilt, made of an heavy material, picturing a white panther gazing at the silvery moon. Sephiroth was amazed the way the blond could pull out everything that pleased him. He ushered Cloud off his comfy position and they both walked to the boutiques. First they stocked on casual clothing articles, trying out different outfits, both advising the other, and Sephiroth even managed to get Cloud some leather pants and an electric blue tank top and some shades, nearly giving him a nosebleed.

But they took a break of each other at some moment, and both wandered around to buy more personal things like underwear… After another hour, they met in the sushi bar, putting down their heavy bags for a quick snack. And then, while they were eating, the General spotted something from the display of a nearby shop. He urged Cloud to finish his meal and they went straight into the dress shop.

*******

- You must answer me at the best of your knowledge, sir. The only lead I have is connected to your family. The president already refused to give me the answers I need. I won't hide it from your, Rufus, but I think that you might be in danger.

The blond looked questioningly at his body guard. Shaking his head abruptly, he flicked his hair.

- I'll try, Tseng, I'll try… What do you want to know?

The Wutaian wandered through his papers.

- First of all, sir, let me resume the situation. Few weeks ago, we started to receive treats to Shinra's life. We tightened the security around your father, but the target wasn't the one we believed... Next, the Commander Zackary Hoecken, mistaken for the General, was shot by a hired sniper, who had accomplice in the person of Alan Parkson. The investigation showed us that the trooper was not the head of the organization, as you may guess. Another attempt, to your life this time, occurred after this, and that's when the Shinra name came up, and some 'old debt' held against the General. And according to Reno, the one he shot the day your quarters were blown, was Toko Jamesion, a trooper reported killed during a mission in Wutai few months ago. What I need to know, sir, is very simple. Tell me about your family. Don't you have any relatives, beside your mother or father, that we should know about?

Rufus walked up to Tseng and sat on the couch, gazing through the small window. A sigh escaped his lips, truthfully, he didn't want to think about all this… But if it could save him, then, he had no choice. _Those things hurt…_, he thought, _even after so many years._ Tseng knew it would be difficult, of course, the blond was just a kid when his mother died. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and started the recorder.

- You know… My father wasn't the best husband in the world. He had an affair out of his marriage. Mother knew it, but couldn't do anything. She feared him.

- Was your father violent with her?

Rufus laughed bitterly.

- You could say that. But don't go think he was beating her. No. He was too coward for that. But he was very imposing. The tension was very heavy, until the day she found the courage to confront him. I was there.

- And then, what happened?

- They almost jumped at each other's throat. And father told mother that Arleen had a kid, and then it happened. Mother went totally hysteric. She realised that he cheated on her for years.

Tseng sighed, he knew it was about to turn very bad, but he had to ask.

- What did your father?

- *sigh* He… he slapped her. She fell on her knees, and he told him the only reason he was still with her was because it would cause too much scandal if he left her… The rest you know it. I found her the next morning… she was dead.

The Wutaian wince at the hurt seeping from those blue depths. Katrina Linch Shinra, a wonderful woman, caring and lovely, had been found by her son, bathing in her own blood. She had cut her wrists with a razor blade. Tseng could see that the image was still fresh in the blond's memory.

- You don't know anything about that Arleen, I guess?

- No…

Rufus shivered a little, and Tseng stopped the questioning. He just asked if he wanted him to sleep in his new living quarters, but the blond refused. Nodding his thanks, the stern man walked out of the office. Just then his cell phone ringed. Reno was calling him, unable to join Rude. The familiar voice sounded weak to his ears, and he decided to go straight to his small apartment. It was not especially roomy, and not especially clean, either. The redhead was wobbling back to his bed. His leg was more damaged than they had though.

- Still under medication, Reno?

- Yeah… Err… 'm sorry t'bother ya… I don't wanna be alone. D'ya wanna stay?

Tseng passed an arm under Reno's shoulder, guiding him down on the mattress. His long, red hair spread under his head, and his green eyes glistened with pain. Gently, he lifted the sheets, covering the immobile form. Something stirred in the ebony Turk, he was imagining himself snuggled up to this ivory flesh…

- Ya're blushin'…

- Shut up and sleep, Reno.

His tone was a little harsher than he had wanted it to be, and quickly apologized. The quietness of the atmosphere was perfect for working. He watched a few minutes those green eyes drift shut, and on impulsion, he kissed softly his forehead, waving aside the stray bangs falling over his face. Tseng admired the features twitch in bliss. _Beautiful… Wait… No, no… not… Reno?!?_ Sometimes, life can play some weird tricks, and for the first time, the Wutaian was overwhelmed by the sensation. Maybe it could work out. Maybe… The papers in his hands seemed to be a lot more interesting. _Jamesion… wasn't he dead? Well now, he is, for sure… But all of this make no sense! First, Rufus, next Parkson trying to kill the General, Jamesion caught on the bombing sites… Who is behind all this? And I must find a way to find that Arleen…_ So many questions, and he had to find the answers.

End

Author's notes

Indeed… Who is behind this? And will Cloud have to shave his legs? Where is my Ritalin? I'm very sorry for the delay, but I was so occupied last week… Now I'm gonna sleep… *YAWN* Work baaaaad, sleep goooooood. *curls down in the bed and clutch her stuffed bunny* ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… *mumble* Next chapter: Dance under the spotlight.


	12. Dance under the spotlight

Dance under the spotlight

Tseng woke up the next morning cuddled up against Reno. Apparently, the redhead was awake, because he started to pet his hair gently, murmuring soft words to his ear, like 'go back ta sleep, t's okay now…'. The touch was light and felt natural to him, but still he was confused. How had he landed there? He remembered that he had been working late, and that he had felt asleep on the couch… He turned, as displeasing the thought could appear to him, to face a startled Reno.

- Argh! Sorry 'bout that, boss!

- What am I doing here?

- It's just that I thought you would be more comfortable here an'…

- It's okay Reno…

- Believe me I swear! You were ravin' and callin' me and…

- Reno, it's okay…

- And I felt you kissing my forehead!

- I meant it, Reno… I want you…

- I'm sorry I misunderstood and… WHAT?!? You want mppph!

He was cut short by Tseng's mouth over his. The Wutaian had rapidly noticed that Reno was so caught by his feelings that he wasn't listening at all. He tried to resist first, but he soon responded fiercely, kissing back the ebony Turk with an equal passion. They entwined hands, groping every piece of flesh they could, and Tseng realised in a awe that Reno had gone to the point of undressing him. He wore only his pants…

- You /were/ openly flirting with me…, he murmured softly in his lover's ear, Then why, Reno, are you the most regular customer at the 'Honey Bee Inn'?

- I ain't made of wood, sexy thing… Ya don't know how hard it was to be 'round you… Besides, those girls are nothin' compared to you…

And he made a good use of his hands, cupping the awakening member through the silky fabric of his underwear. A mewl made his way out of his throat, coherence becoming a blur in his head… He grabbed Reno by the shoulders to bring him closer but he only succeeded him making the younger man hiss in pain. Obviously his leg wasn't ready for action. After an apology, he carefully turned the redhead on his back.

- Aren't you supposed to go to the science dept for a materia therapy session? I don't want you to break while we're at it…

- And aren't you supposed to work today, love?

- Tonight. I have someone to find, and I believe she is a night worker…

********

In another part of the Shinra Tower, but in the pretty same situation, were lying two exhausted lovers. The two had worked pretty hard the last night, placing and arranging everything in the General's quarters, washing and folding the clothes and sheets, making sure that everything was presentable. The dark satin sheets were entwined around their naked bodies, strands of silver and gold contrasting to create a vision of heaven.

The first rays of light passed through the curtains, tickling the two figures to wake up, but Sephiroth grabbed a sheet and lifted it over their heads. Smiling in his pillow, he nuzzled Cloud's hair and returned to a peaceful sleep. Cloud mewled, grabbing a handful of silver hair and made a sound very akin to a purr. The morning passed lazily, and no one came to disturb them.

Eventually, one had to wake up. Cloud was the first up, wrapping himself in his black robe to savour the quietness of the afternoon. He sat down in the couch, grabbing one of the brand new novels he'd bought yesterday. He didn't had the time to open it, though, when three short knock at the door were heard. Sighing, he walked quietly to answer it.

- Hey Spiky! How are --mmmph!!!

Cloud had put a hand over Zack's mouth to shut him off.

- Shhh!!! Zack, please, not so loud… Seph's still asleep.

- Sorry, Cloud… here, I brought you two something to eat. Hey! It's pretty, nice furniture, it's even better than before, more lively… Come on, let's heat that up. After that, I've got a few things I want to teach you…

The food was welcome and they ate their portions, keeping the other one for Sephiroth. In another bag that Zack had brought with him, there was make-up, a lot of hair products and some weird cream and a some fabric bands.

- Zack, what's all this stuff for?

- Well, it should be obvious, no? It's for your hair, face and legs! Just show me your dress, we'll start by choosing the colours for your eye shadow and lip stick!

- It's in the bedroom… Just give me a minute, ok?

The blond walked in the bedroom and made a special detour to the bed to wake up his lover. Sephiroth sat up and stretched, embracing his little sunshine to kiss his neck. After informing the silver-haired man of Zack's presence and request, he told him that some rice cakes were left for him in the kitchen. Smiling, Cloud grabbed what should be his ticket for the Shinra ball and took it out in the living room. He was soon followed by Sephiroth, himself smiling as he passed by to go prepare some coffee. Zack was speechless.

- Pretty? For a dress, I mean…

- You're kidding!, exclaimed Zack, It's beautiful!! Let's see… come closer, it's make-up class 101…

*******

The rest of the week was used to try to tame his unruly hair. Zack tried and tried, and with one type of hair gel and spray, succeeded in doing his hair looking like a woman's. Sephiroth was allowed to go back to his office, since it was obviously not safe anywhere in the tower for him, anyway. He was overloaded with paperwork, and Cloud had a lot of guard duty at night. Mostly, when he was back, Sephiroth was already sleeping, and when he got up, the silver-haired man was already gone to work. And one night, when the blond realised his lover wasn't back, Cloud decided to persuade him to com to bed.

He walked through the deserted corridors, passing the rows of abandoned offices, only one was still lit up with a dim light. The General was working on some papers, scribbling down notes and reading the different documents attached to it. He was so enwrapped in his work that he didn't noticed the blond until he embraced him from behind, nuzzling down his neck.

- You're working too hard, love, he grounded.

Sephiroth lifted his head wearily and kissed Cloud's cheek.

- I know, but this have to be done and…

He was cut short by Cloud, who whirled the chair so his lover was facing him. Slowly, the blond leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, to what the General answered with a small moan. Their tongues battled  with each other, and Sephiroth felt suddenly those fine hands moving down and unzipping his pants. Heat spread through his body like wildfire, and with Cloud continuing his ministrations, it wasn't long before his pen flew off his hands with a mewl. They finally stopped to breath, and the blond murmured few soft words to his superior's ear, only succeeding in making him blush more.

Slowly, he felt his underwear being pushed down with his pants. Sephiroth had no idea of what that 'new trick' Cloud had heard about was, so he let him take control. The cool air brushing against his heated skin was creating a very arousing effect. The blond seemed to concentrate his attacks on his neck, but his hands were stroking his hardened length in a very effective way… A few beads of precum were already glistening on the head, and a finger tip gently took it away. Cloud licked it, tasting the very essence of his lover.

- Now, don't move, and maybe after this you'll come to bed?

Sephiroth was having difficulties with speech for the moment, and it was taking a lot just not to slip off his chair. Cloud moved his head down and tentatively licked the hard member from the base to the head, and that does it. The General let out a high-pitched mewl, burying his hands into that soft blond hair, moaning Cloud's name over and over again. The blond took the head in his mouth and Sephiroth arched, pushing his throbbing length deeper in that warm cavern. The blond started to suckle a little, bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, then, encouraged by his lover's moans, faster, until he could take no more. His entire body tensed, ecstasy short-circuiting whatever coherence was left in him. Climax came, sparkling his vision and he wished he'd been in bed now… Cloud was trying not to gag, swallowing the bittersweet liquid hungrily. When it calmed down, the blond made a quick work of dressing him back, looking into lust clouded emeralds, coming up to claim his lips once more. Sephiroth barely responded and this time, he did slip off his chair.

- Now, now, will you listen to me and come back home? You promised me that you'd take the day off tomorrow… Sephy?

The General purred, taking Cloud in his arms, kissing softly his neck. The blond helped him to stand up, and they embraced each other.

- I swear… Next time, I'm gonna make you go crazy like that, the silver-haired man whispered, Let's go home…

********

And then, the next day, Sephiroth helped Cloud to get ready for the evening. The two decided to start with the easier thing, or so they believed: Cloud's legs. Since the dress was short at the front, the boy had to have hairless legs, and Zack had taken care of bringing something to do so. Sephiroth grabbed the small jar and read the instructions. After heating it up to an adequate temperature, he urged Cloud to sit on the toilet, leaning his legs on a chair so he could spread the cream on them.

- Isn't that a little sticky, Seph?, asked Cloud worriedly

- Mmm… Let's see what to do next… !!!

Sephiroth looked at the small pictures displayed on the container and paled. _So that's what are those cloth for… Oh dear god, he'll kill me!_ Looking around with a despaired expression, he took a large strip of cloth, applied it…

- Hm? What are you going to… OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

… and pulled. And despite all Cloud's yelling, thrashing and the many, many blows he received, the General continued until he was done. By that time, the poor little Cloud had tears marring his face and couldn't stop trembling. Grabbing an aloes gel that Cloud used for his hands, Sephiroth spread a fair amount on his burning skin, apologizing for the pain he caused.

- Sorry… I'm sorry, Cloud. There. Better now?

- How are the girls passing through that? When I think they are doing that every two weeks or so…

- Err… Don't know. It's a good thing we started by that, I guess. It's surely a bad joke from Zack, maybe we should make him taste his own medicine?

A sadistic smirk made his way on Cloud's face and he got up, following Sephiroth to the kitchen. Zack indeed came for Cloud's hair, and the General took an evil pleasure to make him pass through the torture he'd set for the blond. Far from being defeated, the SOLDIER tackled his superior officer and did the same, but the ordeal was a fair play for the silver-haired man, he did not feel as guilty as before. Sephiroth didn't want Cloud to suffer for him, so now they were all even.

- Woa, Sephiroth! What legs you've got!, exclaimed Zack.

The three burst out laughing. But the dark-haired SOLDIER noticed that Cloud's legs were still a little red, and, sitting him down on a chair, asked Sephiroth to take care of that. The gel was smooth, (as much as the skin under,) and very effective. While Zack was at work, trying to win the battle against the wild spikes of his lover, the General took the opportunity to go to his office. In a secret locker, he retrieved a large red velvet box, a leather pouch and a golden decorated sheath. When he came back, though, he almost didn't recognized Cloud. His hair was successfully flattened, only some soft spikes were still up, giving him a very lovely appearance.

- You'll be okay with the make-up?

- Yeah… Just go and leave the rest to me and Seph, Zack.

- I'll see ya'round, then. I gotta go see my girlfriend. She's dying to see me!

With that he shot a wink to Cloud and he was gone. Sephiroth laid his things on the couch and came closer to the blond. He gazed into those two glowing sapphires and smiled, kissing lovingly his 'darling' on the forehead.

- You're sure you want to do this? You could still refuse…

- No, Seph. I want to go with you, even if I must wear a dress. I don't mind. I just wanna be with you.

- Thank you. I'll go take a shower and then we will prepare for the bal. We have to be there at 7:00. Cloud… I promise you won't regret this.

Cloud's lips curled up and he smiled brightly, letting Sephiroth tilt his chin to kiss him softly. Tonight would be a very interesting evening.

*******

- Come on! Come on! Come on! Everything must be ready! No, cut another kiki flower, there. Make sure every dish is shining, I want to see my perfect reflection in the cutlery!

The nervousness was palpable in the great kitchen. Aides and cooks were running around, everybody making sure anything wasn't too or not enough baked, cakes and dishes decorated with utmost care. Reno was standing in the middle of the action, watching with an adverted eye over the preparation of the sumptuous banquet. Upon request, all the food that was going to be served at the Presidential table was closely watched. There were so much people running in there, that Reno was having trouble keeping everyone in tow.

- Ah! Mister Damen!

The redhead turned to see Mickael Aranson. The main assistant of Professor Hojo had a little bottle in his hand and handed him a small strip of pills.

- Mister Damen, you forgot your medicine for your leg.

- This is not a time to bother me with such non sense! I've got a job to do you little twerp. Hey! Watch out!

An hurried aide had bumped into the Turk, sending them both on the floor. Aranson took the opportunity and poured the content of the bottle in the empty water decanter that was set along the different things going on the General's table. The liquid evaporated quickly, leaving no traces in the container. Reno stood up with difficulty, leaning on his crutch for a second, he searched for the scientist, but he was already gone. Not fooled by the brunette's behaviour, he inspected everything another time and, finding nothing unusual, resumed his watch dog duty.

*******

It was the first time Cloud entered the ball room of the Shinra Tower, and only one word could describe it; grandiose. The most influent people in Midgar seemed to be gathered in there. Sephiroth, dressed in his usual black uniform, had put on his decorative shoulder pads, matching the magnificent sheath holding the Masamune at his back. His military medals, won mostly during the Wutai war, were shining under the numerous light spots that had been installed for the occasion. The General gently grabbed his darling by the arm, guiding him to their table. Looks and low murmurs turned toward Cloud, whose beauty was vying with Sephiroth's. The long sky blue skirt of the dress floated behind him and the opening at the front underlined his legs, wrapped in the ribbons of his blue shoes. Many men looked at him with lust in their eyes, but Sephiroth tightened his grip on his little Cloud, gallantly helping the blond to sit down. Crystal glasses were filled with fresh water and they drank decently, waiting for the first course to be served.

The President arrived with his son and the two were protected by Tseng and Rude. Standing at the front door, another Turk with blond hair was keeping an eye on everybody that was entering.. Security had been raised at the top, due to the recent threats, it seemed. They made their way to the front table, where all the important members of the company and the high graded of the military where already sat down, taking their seat right in front of the crowd. Tseng and Rude remained behind, but the Wutaian kept looking at the General with an odd expression.

- I think Tseng knows it's you, Cloud…, Sephiroth murmured.

Cloud turned a bright shade of crimson, not looking up at all, keeping his attention on his water. Sephiroth laughed softly, adding that he shouldn't worry about that. The President made a welcome speech, talking briefly, probably looking forward for the diner… As soon as he sit down, the waiters started to serve the soup. The diner was a long and festive one, with five courses, and the main dish consisted in a very good dragon fillet, covered with a fancy sauce. The diner ended with the dessert, made of fresh fruits bathing in a sweet cream. The President stood again to address the people how much Mako energy could do good to the world and bla, bla, bla… After that, all the tables were cleared and champagne flowed through the guests. Sephiroth then offered his sweetheart a bright smile, and they moved to the dance floor.

Cloud had forgotten the hungry looks and raised a gloved hand to meet Sephiroth's arm and together they waltzed across the marble, drowned in each other's stare. The music entranced them and they danced, danced… Cloud's dress was flying, the multiple white and blue waist petticoats twirling gracefully with every move. The waltz accelerated, and Sephiroth lifted the blond, supporting his weight whit his arm, swirling, and Cloud arched his back. He fell at the horizontal, then was straightened by the General, who put him back on his feet, spread his arm to let Cloud twirl away. Sephiroth caught him as he came back, passing an arm around his waist and pulling him down, ending the dance with an exquisite grace. The blond's eyes were shining with an ardent desire, and it was only for the fluffy skirt…

- You're aroused, love…, teased Sephiroth, Maybe you should go to the bathroom to relieve yourself?

Cloud swayed a little when the silver-haired man pulled him up.

- I would prefer… Sephy, let's go back… I'm not at ease, those men…

- All right… I'm tired of you being looked at like that… Let the President think what he wants, it's too public in there for me anyway.

So Sephiroth and Cloud strode out of the ballroom, leaving the crowd gaping behind them. When they were out of sight, Cloud leaned against his lover, a little drained by the dance, purring in contentment. _I know how he is going to repay me… I think… he's going to like it, too…_, he thought as they entered their quarters.

As soon as the door was closed, Sephiroth had pulled Cloud into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply. The blond suddenly pulled back, leading Sephiroth to the bed. Thinking that Cloud wanted some immediate attention, the General started to unzip the dress, but the blond squirmed away with a laugh.

- Cloud! Come back here!

- No, Sephy…, he said in an amused tone, Remember, you owe me one… I know what I want you to do.

Sephiroth looked at his sweet little blond and raised an eye brow questioningly. Scrubbing away the remnant of his make-up, Cloud sat on the bed and, leaning back on the pillows, he uttered only few words.

- Strip for me, Seph.

End

Author's notes

*Passes through two boxes of kleenex* Warning: Major nosebleed ahead. A strip-tease!!! WOO-HOO!!!! I'm in a hooooooooot mood! Somebody cool me down!!! Lauren, the next chapter is for you! And Argentwolf too and Garnet and Soranokumo (I really like your work, girl your SOLDIER fic is the best!) and everyone else who reviewed my work. And for those who wants to see Cloud in a dress… I did a picture of it, if you're an artist, can you send me how you see it? Lemon for the next chapter: Satin dream.


	13. Satin dreams, endless nightmare

Satin dream… endless nightmare

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with wide eyes as the blond seductively freed a shoulder from his large scarf. The silver-haired General then just smiled and put down his sword gently. He walked up to his stereo system and chose one of his favourite. He dimmed the lights and, hearing Cloud eager moans, his hand moved behind his head to take off the small rubber band that held his hair un a low ponytail.

On dort les uns contre les autres On vit les uns avec les autres 

Winking maliciously, Sephiroth turned his back, moving with the low beat and he unclipped his shoulder pads. With a swift movement they fell with a dull thud to the ground.

On se caresse, on se cajole On se comprend, on se console 

He moved closer to the bed, bending down to lick up Cloud's cheek. The boots quickly ended on the floor, too, Sephiroth using a lot of creativity to take them off in a very suggestive way… His body seemed to jump with each note, and the blond, clearly enjoying the show, could only muse why he hadn't asked this before.

Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte Qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde… 

The small buckle of his trenchcoat was suddenly opened, and the garment slipped from the entrancing form with an appealing 'swooch'. He turned, his hair floating around him like a halo of melted silver, his eyes shining with amusement when he saw Cloud with a fine trail of blood coming from his nose.

On danse les uns avec les autres On court les uns après les autres And Sephiroth started to dance, hands going up and down on his muscular abdomen. The light piano tune was suddenly replaced by a deep base guitar and drums. The silver-haired General slipped a finger under his pants and his blond lover drooled at the sight when the small button popped open. On se déteste, on se déchire On se détruit, on se désire 

Visibly aroused from the dance he was performing, Sephiroth let the pants fall on the floor, swaying his hips, revealing a very tight-looking silk boxer. Cloud sat upright on the bed, himself suffering from a very painful hard-on. Since he already won his public, the older man wriggled seductively his bottom, moving a hand on his thigh, using the other to tilt up the blond's chin.

Mais au bout du compte, on se rend compte Qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde 

Sephiroth then took hold of Cloud's hands, using them to strip him of his last cloth barrier. His erection sprung up proudly in the cool air and he stepped back, brushing it slightly with his finger tip. He turned swiftly, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he gestured to Cloud to come closer. The blond embraced him from behind, grinding his own hard-rock member against this perfect bottom, shaking as he anticipated his own stripping…

On dort les uns contre les autres 

_On vit les uns avec les autres_

_On se caresse, on se cajole_

_On se comprends, on se console_

_Mais au bout du compte, on se rends compte_

Qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde 

Sephiroth leaned against the lithe body, grabbing a gloved arm to pull his lover right in front of him. The choir repeated the song over and over again with the heavy beat of the base guitar, Cloud, entranced by his scent, felt his dress being unzipped. The blue silk twirled around and joined Sephiroth's discarded clothing on the floor. There he stood, almost naked, wearing only a pair of woman's panties… They shared a passionate kiss, skin already burning with a fierce fire. The blond was pushed back on the bed, moaning in pure bliss as his throbbing manhood was released from his cotton prison. Spreading his legs, he allowed his lover some place to work.

- Love… You're so beautiful. Let me love you, let me pleasure you… Cloud… Oh, Cloud…

With utmost care, Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's right arm, peeling off the blue glove, then did the same for the left one. Their kisses were full of desire, movements sensual and soft… the silver-haired man seemed to remember his promise, and was really succeeding in making Cloud go crazy, for the blond couldn't stop moaning his name. The slim body was lifted from the mattress, and Sephiroth started suckling on a nipple, the other being restlessly tormented by a well-placed hand, rolling it up until he was hard as a rock. Cloud tasted good, his skin was smooth at the touch, delicate, peachy…

On danse les uns avec les autres 

_On court les uns après les autres_

_On se déteste, on se déchire_

_On se détruit, on se désire_

_Mais au bout du compte on se rend compte_

Qu'on est toujours tout seul au monde 

He let go of Cloud's rose nipple, claiming his mouth in a last kiss and their body jolted as their erection brushed together, and sapphires fluttered close, crying out Sephiroth's name. His call became a mewl when he sensed his head going down, kissing every inch of his heated skin, nipping at his forming muscles. The longs strand of silver hair tickling his chest and abdomen and Cloud shivered in delight, bliss, heaven of a torture he was inflicted with. Sephiroth though avoided the proud member and it's first beads of crystal essence to untie Cloud's laced shoes, pulling on the free ribbon with his teeth, getting rid of the heel without regret. He kissed and licked the inside of the thigh, very well aware of his mate's ragged breathing, and the silver-haired man moved to the other leg, starting the process anew.

- Sephy! Sephy, please! Aaah!!! Sephiroth! Aaaaaah!

Cloud was now bare naked, panting, cheeks red from excitement, blue eyes pleading to be taken. But Sephiroth only smiled sheepishly and bent down again, this time taking a tentative lick at the base of his manhood. Electricity zapped through Cloud's body, he jerked upward, crying out again, the pleasure numbing his limbs and he sagged in the sheets, groaning harshly when he felt the slick tongue tracing the curves of his sensitive parts. Soft blond hairs were petted gently, his balls softly cupped in a very warm hand, and suddenly the only thing Cloud could do was mewl. The pink head was slowly engulfed into a warm and moist embrace, lips parting to taste this bittersweet fluid. A moan escaped Sephiroth's throat, who started to bob his head up and down, his tongue reaching even farther to coax out a few more drops. But Cloud was very aroused, and when he started to suckle a little harder, delicate hands buried into his hair and the blond bucked his hips. He just gave a small squeeze to his balls and the so coveted semen poured into Sephiroth's mouth. Cloud shouted, thrashed and cried as his lover swallowed his climax, ecstasy blurring his sight, and he pushed himself up, bringing Sephiroth up too and he kissed him, sneaking his tongue into his mouth to taste his own essence.

- So… this is… how… a blow job feels…, he panted to himself

Sephiroth just smiled at him, pulling Cloud in his lap to brush away the tears on his cheeks. He was feeling the life returning quickly to his spent member, and he knew for sure that the blond wasn't satisfied yet. Slicking his fingers with lubricant, he nuzzled Cloud's neck lovingly, and traced the path down to his small entrance, carefully breaching the ring of muscles. The blond gasped and started to suck on Sephiroth's neck. One finger entered him, spreading lubricant inside of him, stretching the warm tunnel so he wouldn't hurt his mate. A second and third digit joined the first… And they hit a special spot, a sweet spot and Cloud shuddered in pleasure, moving down to dive them deeper. Sephiroth retrieved his fingers slowly, pushing back his lover on all fours, licking up his spine as he leaned over his body, positioning his throbbing member, carefully pushing it to pop the head in. He then waited for Cloud to be ready.

- Sephy…, he heard him whisper, Sephy, oooohhh… yessssssssss…

The silver-haired man had begun to push himself into the willing body, sliding his arms around the slender waist, feeling Cloud moving his hips to impale himself deeper, until Sephiroth was in to the hilt. They could feel each other's pulse, feel their heart ring together on the same wavelength… The silver-haired General backed up slowly, building up the pleasure before thrusting back in. The dance begun with a low beat, the two moving with each other, groaning in unison, Sephiroth pushing gently his small lover into the satin sheets at each thrust. He had difficulties to hold back, and he could feel Cloud's renewed hard-on. All his troubles ended though, when the blond started to meet his thrusts. 

- Harder!, he cried, I want you hard! Aaah! Aaaah!

Sephiroth wasn't told twice and took hold of the newly revived manhood, stroking it as he increased the pace. The blond was now yelling his ecstasy, clutching handfuls of sheets in his trashing. Cloud could hear Sephiroth growl behind him, he knew he was close to climax, too, the stars seemed so close, now… the hand that was stroking him stopped all of a sudden and grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up above his aching member, driving Cloud's hips down to go deeply as possible, thrusting hard enough to made him jolt upright. Finally, with one final, deep and strong, the stars exploded, his seeds spurting in his lover, filling him with his love. Cloud too saw the blinding flash and he cried out again Sephiroth's name before collapsing, feeling his own essence land on his chest. He felt his mate lying him carefully on his back and lick up the mess, then the familiar tickle of a tissue washed him up.

- Cloud, he whispered tenderly, did you enjoy?

- Mmm… Y'don't hafta ask… You gorgeous Sephy, he answered sleepily

A soft sheet covered him, and through half-closed lid he saw Sephiroth lay down next to him, pulling the quilts over them both to keep them warm.

- I must thank you, Cloud, the bal was less boring with you… Good night, my angel, love you…

- 'night… Love you too…

And they both snuggled against each other, a blissful warmth lulling them into an heavenly sleep.

*******

Tseng entered the dark apartment, shrugging off his Wutaian deep marine coat and hanging it on the nearby peg. Walking softly to the couch, he unfolded the woollen blanket and patted his pillow. It was very early, somewhere near 3:00 am, he just arrived from the party because the president wanted that his son stayed until the end… Poor Rufus was literally sleeping on his two legs when he slumped in his bed. He was about to do the same, when the soft glow of a lamp illuminated the room. Reno soon appeared, wobbling up to him without his cane.

- Was wonderin' *yawn* when you'll come back…, he said sleepily

- Reno… Do you have it?

The redhead tended him a small envelope in which he'd put a young girl's picture and some financial data. Tseng nodded to himself and pocketed it greedily.

- That'll help a lot to find her. Had any troubles?

- Ya're talkin' to the best, ya'know… And your 'soirée'?

- Boring. Hey, wait not quite. Guess what?__

- Hmmm?__

- Sephiroth brought up a girl, just like Hojo said… and you'll never find out who it was…__

- The secretary of the 65th?__

- Nope… Try again.__

Reno thought for a moment, watching his lover's amused look and suddenly he understood.

- Not that blond kid!

- Hm-hm. In a dress, no less. Just for that, it was worth it.

- And Hojo? Did he noticed?__

- No, he had left for Costa del Sol yesterday, important specimens needing monitoring, he said.__

- Ya mean those bunny girls?__

- Probably, yes… You know the man, when he has an urge…__

They both shuddered in disgust. The thought of Hojo wearing a Speedo popped up Reno's mind and he blanched, adding something about the fact he just had lunch. Tseng nodded and lay back on the couch, the redhead returning to his bedroom. He wanted Tseng in his bed, but the man had said not before his leg was better, in other case he could find out himself being hurt even more. So he was waiting. Reno slipped under the covers, hoping to dream that night…

*******

Cloud was waken up by a sudden move from Sephiroth, who had dislodged himself from his embrace rather violently. The silver-haired man seemed to be trapped in another nightmare, his third tonight. It has passed the two times before that one, but now he was tossing and raving, crying out for Cloud's help. The blond noticed how pale he was, how his body glistened because of the sweat, and, having pity, shook him a little.

- Help… Cloud… don't… Cloud…

- Hey, Sephy… wake up, love, wake up!

Sephiroth's green eyes slowly opened, his gaze veiled by confusion and pain. Cloud saw it and gasped, putting a hand on his forehead. It was hot, too hot. Sephiroth had a very high fever.

- Sephiroth… Are you feeling alright?, he asked worriedly

- Cloud…, was all the General moaned in reply.

The blond quickly went to the bathroom, coming back with a damp washcloth and two bottles; one of acetaminophen and one of ibuprofen. He lifted the prone form to an upright position, and shook him a little harder, getting his lover more aware of the reality.

- Tell me, love, tell me how you feel, please…

- Everywhere, everything… I… hurt… bad…

- Then I'll start with the Advils… C'mon, swallow those. Your fever's too high, I'll have to switch to Tylenol in two hours. Probably just a muscular cold, it'll pass in a day or two, don't worry. Get some rest now, I'll take care of you.

Sephiroth leaned on Cloud, shivering badly but returning to sleep. The blond lay him gently on the mattress, covering him up with many blankets. He adjusted the alarm clock so it would ring in two hours, and he embraced firmly his lover, washing his face with the cloth.

- It'll pass soon, love. Now just get better…, he whispered

He woke up every two hours from then, making sure to give Sephiroth his medicine. When the morning came, the blond was tired, but his lover's condition had worsen. His fever was stable, however, the silver-haired man was continually panting. Cloud got up that morning very worried, replacing the cloth by a colder one, and decided to prepare some broth for his love, the same broth his mother had taught him to make all those years ago. Checking up on the ingredients, he realised that he needed to go to the shop. He was listing what he lacked when three soft knocks at the door announced Zack. Indeed, when he got it, the dark-haired man was grinning from ear to ear. But when he noticed the dark lines under Cloud's eyes, his expression changed.

- Hey Spike, he said in a soft voice, what's up? Why the long face?

- Zack, Sephiroth… he's not feeling very well. Do you want to go to the grocery for me, please? Bring me back all this. I'll do him some broth and he'll feel better…

Zack pocketed the list, nodding to his smaller friend. But a thought passed through his mind, an old image of the Wutai war…

- Yeah, sure thing, I'll go Cloud. But you know, there's something that bothers me… Seph's not the kind of guy that falls ill all of a sudden… The only time he got sick on me was during the Wutai war, and I can tell you, it wasn't pretty… Will you let me check on him for a sec?

Cloud nodded, leading Zack to the bedroom, where Sephiroth was resting. The Commander sat down on the bed, lifting the covers, and bent down to listen to his heart. The General woke up at the unfamiliar touch, and Zack only smiled to him, muffling him back into his nest of heat.

- Hey, Seph…

- Zack…

- Was just checking you out. Hojo didn't throw you into a fight with a Miniki mantis again, huh?

The silver-haired man shook his head weakly. The Commander suddenly worried when he noticed this. The effort seemed too great when it should be easy. The man was unwell, it was clear… But of what, he couldn't tell. And if Hojo had put Sephiroth in contact with such a beast, he would have treated him before letting him go… His train of thoughts were interrupted when Cloud asked him:

- Why are you asking him that?

The dark-haired man patted the covers a little, lulling back Sephiroth to sleep. They left the bedroom quietly, then Zack answered the blond's question.

- I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Sephiroth is very strong, resistant, agile… and the list goes on… But there is one thing you need to know whenever you're going out on a mission with him; he is /very/ allergic to the Miniki pollen. And when I say very allergic, I mean he can choke in a matter of second if a female only stands at over then feet from him. In battle, it's even worse. It happened once, during the Wutai war… He almost died in my arms and-

He was interrupted by Sephiroth's loud groaning, and Cloud sighed in despair. Zack nodded, walking back to the door.

- I'll be back in few.

End

Auhtor's notes

*drowned in five feet deep of drool*

Vincent: Don't tell me she's been spying on Seph and Cloud… *read the chapter and runs off to the bathroom with a nosebleed*

Cid pokes Htress with his Venus Gospel and she turns into a puddle of mush.

Cid: Yup. Hey, Vin, look, she's holding something:

Since I knew I would melt writing this, here are my notes: *puuuuuurrrrrrrrssss* I'm melting… Hope you liked it, Lauren… Next chapter: Mama Rose's chicken broth. The song is 'Les uns contre les autres' from 'starmania' Go download it, you won't be deceived…


	14. Mama Rose's chicken broth

Mama Rose's chicken broth

Zack was observing Cloud in the kitchen. He was digging in the bags, cutting and chopping the vegetables until they weren't too big. The broth was smelling wonderful, now all they had to do was to wait until it thickens. The blond added a mix of spices, one pinch of that, two spoons of this…

- Hey, you don't even need a recipe! Where did you learn?

Cloud moved to the couch and sat down.

- It's a long story, Zack…

********

I will never forget that day… It was not long after my dad died. Maybe three month or so, I was just turning six, I think. I had woken up very early that day and mother wasn't up yet, so I went into her bedroom… I shook her again and again, but she wasn't waking up. I did the only thing I could. I cried. Loud. I was afraid that my mother was gone, just like father. And then I felt someone picking me up.

********

- Mommy!!!!!! Mooooooomy!!!!!

Madam Lockheart picked up the small toddler to rock him a little, but the blond was hysterical. He was crying to keep his mom from leaving him alone. She bent down to check on Rose; she had a fever.

- Shhh… Shh… Your mommy's all right, she's just sick a little.

- *sniffle* She's… all right? *sniffle* *sniffle* But daddy! Daddy didn't wake up! He's gone! *sniffle* I wanna see daddy… Mommy! Whaaaaaa!!!

- Your mommy is not gone, Cloud… Poor little boy, she'll wake up in a few…

Rose then did wake up and Cloud jumped in her arms, crying…

*******

- Mother had caught a cold. But when she realised she scared me to death… Mother felt so bad she decided to taught me how to make her secret broth. She used a colour code for the different ingredients, numbers for the quantities. I knew how to count already, I was smart, you know. The first times she helped me , but after I was able to do it all by myself.

Zack nodded. The two chatted a while, until Cloud decided his broth was ready. He put a small amount into a bowl and then brought it to Sephiroth. He woke up very confused and drank with a lot of efforts the salty liquid before dozing off again. The blond bent down to check his neck, since a few hours now the ganglions had swelled even if the fever was slowly going down, and this started to worry Cloud. However, if it was a bad case of flu, it was normal, so… He closed the lights on his way out, leaving Sephiroth to rest.

The rest of the day was calm, mainly because Zack left, and the blond passed the time studying, reading his novels and watching TV. Between his light diner and the shower, he went to check on Sephiroth. His lover was fast asleep but obviously in pain, his muscles were sometimes twitching and his brow formed a perpetual frown. He fed him with some more broth, wiping the sweat glistening on his forehead with a damp cloth. Come on, Seph… You should already be better by now… Don't keep me worried for too long… He pulled the covers over his head, laying next to his love. He slept very lightly that night…

And had a very good reason to. In fact, somewhere near 2:00 am, Cloud woke up suddenly as Sephiroth doubled over the bed, body racked by a heaving fit. The blond immediately grabbed the washcloth, putting over the General's mouth, then he quickly dragging him to the bathroom where he left him a moment in front of the toilet. He came back seconds later with a glass of cold water.

- Just wait here, I'm gonna change the sheets, okay?

Sephiroth didn't respond, all he could do was heave, only expulsing blood and bile in fits that ravaged his body. Cloud came back with his bathrobe, muffling him into it when he had calmed down. The blond forced some water into his mate and lay him on the floor. Doing so, he passed a hand on his lower back. Sephiroth howled in pain, collapsing on his side.

- Sephiroth!

********

Professor Hojo was observing some very important specimen. Adjusting his glasses, he looked dispassionately as the small animal jerked under the electric shocks. He scribbled down some notes and was preparing his instruments for the dissection when Aranson barged in.

- Professor! Professor! We need help!

- What is it!, he snapped, I specifically commanded to be disturbed only for an extreme emergency!

- We have an emergency! The General, sir! The General is extremely sick!

- WHAT!?! It is impossible!

The Professor followed his assistant to the reception room. His eyes went wide as saucers when he saw his most prized specimen unconscious on a medical table. He immediately grabbed the thermometer and put it in his patient's mouth before checking his eyes with a small flash light. When he retired the small tube, his face alone could tell that what he thought was impossible just proved to be possible. Sephiroth's fever was nearing 40,5 degrees. Rummaging through the cabinets, he got out a little capped bottle and filled a syringe with it, plunging it in his patient's forearm afterward.

- Since when he's like that?

- About half an hour, sir.

The sound of that voice made Hojo turn around to face the young student of the General. The Professor felt the swelled glands under the neck, frowning, and he asked when the first symptoms appeared.

- Yesterday morning, sir. It was just a fever, then, but now he brings up bile and blood and his back seems to hurt a lot, sir.

- Mmm… That's not good, not good at all…

- Professor! The blood tests for poison are all negatives! However, it seems that the disease spread into the bloodstream and—

- Start to cleanse it immediately and prepare him for a surgery! I want to have a look at the kidneys…

- Yes, Professor.

Cloud was brushed away as the scientists busied themselves with the General. Hojo checked his pulse and inserted a IV in his wrist. Mickael Aranson covered Sephiroth's nose with a breathing mask, undressing the man and started to disinfect the skin with a yellow paste. Then, with a sly smirk, he rolled the metal table to the surgery room.

*******

Tseng was walking through the sector five slum, following a dark-haired woman from a distance. Since he had gotten the photo from Reno, the investigation was much easier, and he had managed, with a little effort and cash, to trace back 'Arleen'. She had indeed worked at the 'Honey Bee Inn' for a while, but after her first encounter with the President Shinra, she had quit and settled herself in what could be called down in the slums, a pretty apartment, where she gave birth to her son. Now she was living with another woman, so Tseng was waiting the moment she would be alone to confront her.

Arleen climbed up some stairs and unlocked the door of her home, and the Wutaian circled the building, found a cracked window, picked it and slipped inside. He waited in the shadows, waited until the woman switched the lights on. She yelped when she saw him and the Wutaian cut the passage back to the door.

- Miss Arleen, I presume? If Arleen is your real name, I think we have to talk…

- Talk about what, Turk? I've got nothing to tell you!, she retorted angrily

- I'm thinking otherwise, miss. I need to know some very important information about your relationship with the President, and this, from the start. I want to see your ID card.

- No! I wont tell you ANYTHING!!!

Tseng didn't have the time to react when the woman swallowed two pills that were in her bag. She jerked few seconds later and fell lifelessly to the ground. The Wutaian didn't even bothered to check on her pulse; she was dead for sure. Cyanide. However, the Turk did find her ID card, and the name on it just raised a slight doubt in his mind.

- Takane H. Kubinaye… I have to go back to the HQ... Something tells me that she's more involved in this mess than I previously thought.

********

A far away voice was calling him. Far away, but nonetheless familiar. Sephiroth felt his senses coming back to him slowly and his eyes opened. All he could see was a blur of white light flashing constantly.

- We're taking you back home, sir. Just stay still so you don't hurt yourself.

Everything seemed to clear up after this, and he realised he was on a stretcher. Zack was at his side, pushing it with Aranson and Cloud. He felt dizzy and sick so he closed his eyes again to return into the blackness. Cloud was there, Cloud would take care of him, Cloud… Cloud…, the name echoed in his mind like a mantra, lulling him back to sleep. He could hear gasps and murmurs, but he was far too tired and confused to care about them.

The next thing he was aware of was that a sweet aroma floated in the air. Sephiroth also noticed that he was in his bed, a lot of pillows were propped behind him so he was very comfortable. His system was now free of the disease, no excessive efforts were required to move his arms normally. The heat was good, as good as the hand stroking his hair, providing a blissful comfort. Sephiroth sighed in contentment and leaned into the touch.

- Sephiroth? Are you awake?

- Yeah…, his voice was raspy and his throat dry, … Flowers?…

- Zack's girlfriend gave them to you. They're absolutely lovely, eh, just like you.

He suddenly felt a warm weight over him and he caught a glimpse of gold as Cloud buried his face into his neck. Sephiroth passed an arm around the blond's waist weakly, holding his lover there, and, hearing his even breathing, he realised Cloud was asleep. Sephiroth smiled and let the darkness claim him again, as long as he was with Cloud, he was safe.

*******

Alan Parkson… Toko Jamesion… Dimitri Riley… What do they have in common? Why are they dead? Is it just a coincidence or had they been chosen to die? It's strange, somehow, I think Riley should not be there… Tseng thought as he looked at the three names displayed on his computer screen. So far, he only had this, and Takane Kubinaye to rely them all, but he couldn't find anything in the Shinra files. The fact that she committed suicide didn't help, either. There was also that mysterious disease that Sephiroth had caught recently, but Reno was sure that Aranson had poisoned him somehow, while he was watching the preparation of the bal… The fact that the same Aranson was in charge of the blood tests just added to the suspicions. That and the sabotage of the tank n.9. Mikael Aranson, Alan Parkson, Toko Jamesion, Dimitri Riley… and Takane Kubinaye…

- Dimitri… That's a shame he died, said Reno, He could have become an awfully good Turk, I tell ya. The boy was awesome with a gun, a born sniper.

- Did you find anything on the others?

- No. Not even the causality report. The files have all been erased. The woman, though, was arrested a few times. For what? Impossible to know… Seems someone had covered her very well.

- Still, tell me what you know about them.

Reno sat in the chair facing his boss, scratching his neck.

- Mmm… Jamesion supposedly died in Wutai and was an expert in materia. Parkson… I can't tell you anything, because I don't know him. Arleen, I heard of her in the 'Honey Bee Inn', but at that time, I was more attracted by the blondes… Aranson. Aranson. My instincts are telling me to watch this twerp very closely. He was there when the sabotage occurred, he was distracting me while I was watching the caterer crew for the bal… More, he is in reach of all poisons that are kept in the labs…

- I already made a little investigation on this, and Hojo confirmed that at least three samples of Miniki extracts are missing, along with a lot of tranquilizers vials. Reno, I was you to do two things: I want you to keep an eye on everything he does and search for those missing vials. I'm counting on you. On my side, I'll try to find the blood sample… and those damned files.

The redhead nodded, but instead of going directly to his task, he walked behind the desk and pulled Tseng into a tight embrace. The Wutaian returned the embrace, taking a deep breath, drowning his senses in this spicy scent, he knew they wouldn't be together before a long, long time. Sparkling green eyes looked at him and he smiled warmly, closing the gap between them to taste those sweet lips, enjoying every pleasure sound Reno made. Both of them almost jumped out their skin when the door of Tseng's office opened on Rude. The bald man's eyes went wide as saucers when he caught them in liplock. Turning a deep shade of crimson, he just stammered that he would come back later before closing the door hurriedly.

- Well, where were we…? Asked innocently Reno

- Shut up…

Both tumbled on the floor, entangled together…

********

- B-but I'm not that-

- Your body must recuperate, Sephiroth. You're not going to leave the bed, not until you finish your medicine. And if you're a good General, then maybe I'll spoil you!

That did the trick, and the silver-haired man stopped arguing. Cloud winked and propped the pillows behind him a little, kissing his forehead lovingly. The blond was so caring about his mate's health that he had made a lot of broth for him, and as he was leaving for the kitchen, the brownies were baking… It hasn't been that difficult. Just follow the recipe… Cloud was proud; his love /would/ be spoiled. However, before he could leave Sephiroth at his rest, the man called him.

- Cloud, you forgot something…

- Oh yeah… Sorry, love.

Cloud went back to the bed, bending over to meet his lover's lips.

End

Author's notes

*Run around the small apartment with cough syrup and pills* Oh Crap! Holy Crap! My bishies caught cold!!! And my e-mail too! Waaaaaaaaaaaa! The program running my e-mail account on jenovaproject.com got blasted! For good… So from now on, please e-mail me at _arl_jgg@hotmail.com_. *blown away by Sephiroth's sneezing*

Sephiroth: Sowwy… *sniff*

Cloud: Raaaa… *cough, sneeze, sneeze and sneeze again*

*Tries to get down from the ceiling* I'm coming! Damn winter… Just remember to e-mail me at my new address, ok? Good. Now don't go outside to do dirty things if you don't want to end up like Seph and Cloud… Hell Nwing! Can you help me here? Next chapter: Crouching beast.


	15. Crouching beast

Crouching beast

Aerith plucked out a small rose sprout, digging another hole a little farther to transplant it. Her hands were dark with good earth and sweat glistened on her forehead. She had worked very hard recently, knowing that one of Zack's friend was bedridden with a mysterious disease. She was sending a bouquet each day since a week now and her bunch of flower was quickly decreasing. However, they always had grow very well, and the sprouts were spreading a lot on the new space…

- Oh, Mother, I hope he's doing better…

- He is, Aerith, he is!

- Zack!!!

The dark-haired man was leaning against the crumpled door of the church, smiling, and welcomed the flower girl with open arms. Her bright green eyes shone with emotion as Zack bent down to kiss her, and Aerith had to stifle a giggle when his unruly hair tickled her neck.

- So your friend is recovering?

Zack scratched the back of his head, grinning.

- Yep, and by the way, he thanks you for the flowers.

- Did they found out what he had?

- The doc said that his kidneys, for an unknown reason, blocked, leading to a blood poisoning. But the Turks are saying otherwise, and I think they're right.

- He has been poisoned?

- Can't tell. The only blood sample they took down in the lab was used up, so there is no way to tell. Something is going on… and I don't like that.

- Don't worry. Even if it get worse, follow your instincts… Unless other people you can see through the masks. Do you wish to go out in the park? It's a beautiful day…

Zack looked at the brown-haired girl with a dumbfounded look. Aerith was sometimes very mysterious, she seemed to see things he couldn't… He wondered what she meant, what she'd seen. Was Sephiroth in danger? Shaking himself, he gallantly grabbed Aerith's arms and together they walked to the park. The temperature was very warm for the season, although they couldn't see the sky under the plate. It was late afternoon, no children were playing in the crumpling park, so the couple made his way on the top of the old moogle-slide. The young woman buried herself into Zack's arms and closed her eyes, listening to the soft breeze and the sounds of the Mako reactors above.

- Zackary…, she sighed, I feel so at peace… I feel like this place is going to be very important for us… Please, promise me that you'll always remember me, remember this place… Promise, Zack…

Some beads of pure water slid down her cheeks and the Commander of SOLDIER was alarmed for a second before he drew her closer, gently stroking her hair.

- Hey… Don't cry, Aerith, it's not like I'm gonna leave you soon, no? Shhhh…

He didn't know how wrong he was.

********

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously and he asked again to Cloud what  had happened to him. The blond was already very afraid, and answered to the question with the same answer. The General paled, hearing that the person he trusted the most, had taken him to the person he trusted the least. His confidence was shaken, if not falling apart with the last words that passed through Cloud's lips.

- How could you do that to me!, he yelled, furious.

- B-but listen! I had no choice!

- I thought you cared, that you cared for me… Leave me alone, he whispered pitifully.

The silver-haired man fell on his knees, trembling all over. He had not asked anything since he'd woken up, he feared that having been transported on a stretcher wasn't a dream… And it wasn't. He had showed weakness… he was humiliated.

- To leave you alone?, exploded Cloud, What if I had, then? What would have happened to you if I'd left you alone! You would still be lying on the floor!… You… you weren't waking up! You weren't waking up!!!!

A choked sob made him look up to see that Cloud was crying, and he realised, realised that maybe… Two small beads of water slid down his cheeks, suddenly feeling that he might have been wrong somewhere, misunderstood something, a tiny spark of hope warming up his shattered heart.

- You really… You… Cloud… still care?

His voice was childish, he knew, quivery and weak… Despite the fact that he took him to Hojo, despite the fact he had been touched by the mad scientist once more, through those crystal clear tears, he felt the sincerity in Cloud's words, now. The blond looked at him with wider eyes, disbelieving what he'd just heard and he hurriedly slipped into those arms, embracing his lover so tight that Sephiroth had a hard time to breathe.

- Do you, do you really think I would hurt you? That I /could/ hurt you?, he managed to say between two waves of tears, I-I was so afraid, so very, very afraid…

- … Me too…

The two stayed entangled together, and Sephiroth could hear Cloud's soft voice asking him if he still wanted him, and as an answer, the General held him even closer. Cloud had done the right thing. He had been very sick, and even if he didn't liked to admit it, Hojo was the most qualified to treat him… and his lover, even panicked, had done the right thing. It was him who shouldn't have reproached it…

- I apologize to you, Cloud. I… I realize you must have been very worry about me, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry…

- Shhh… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…

They brushed lips lightly, forgetting their fight after mutual apologies. But Cloud was tired, he had a lot of late guard duty lately, and leaned heavily on Sephiroth, who gently picked him up. The couch seemed very appealing at the moment, so the silver-haired man sat down and wrapped them both in the light blanket that was draped over it. He breathed in Cloud's hair, tightening his embrace evermore.

- I love you…, he whispered.

Cloud just tried to bury himself even more into Sephiroth's chest with a sigh of relief. They were about to fall asleep when three firm knocks at the door announced a unwanted visitor. _If it's Heidegger, I swear I'm breaking something!_ He cleared his throat but before he could grunt to whoever it was to go away, then whoever it was entered and it was no one else than Zack, holding a rose bouquet and an envelope.

- General, sir? Cloud?

- In the living, Zack…

The dark-haired man left the flowers on the kitchen table and moved to the living room.

- You two didn't have a fight he?… I heard some yelling and…, he noticed how red his superior's eyes were, oh no… so you /did/ have a fight. If I may ask, where is Cloud?

Soft blonde spike peered out of the blanket and Sephiroth smiled, pushing back down his lover's head so it stayed in the warmth. They heard Cloud mumble something, then he shifted position, reaching up with his hand to scratch Sephiroth's neck. Zack was relieved, from what he'd heard in the hall, the two seemed to be out to kill, before everything stopped. He was waiting with a mission order coming directly from Heidegger, and hearing nothing more, worriedly he decided to come in to see if everything was alright. The Commander chuckled at Cloud's behaviour and handed his superior his orders.

- I'll leave you two, then. I think those must be very important, 'cause the fat man gave them to me personally and it couldn't wait tomorrow, so… Here you go. Oh, and by the way, Aerith sent you some roses.

Sephiroth nodded and took the envelope, opening it to scan through the documents. His face turned ashen and he cursed under his breath. His lover felt the sudden tension and craned his neck out of the blanket, worriedly asking what was the matter.

- Rescue mission. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon…

- What are you afraid of?

- I'm not afraid, just worried…

- You're afraid, Seph, let me see those papers… Miniki Island? Crap… Hey, wait, it's said that medical support is send with us. You have nothing to worry about…

Sephiroth gently dislodged himself from Cloud and walked to the bedroom to slip into his uniform. He took back his papers but before leaving, he kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. Cloud grabbed the two leather straps and pulled hard, bringing him on his knees. When they broke the kiss, both were grinning, and Sephiroth ruffled the blond hair playfully.

- I suggest you to get a lot of rest. You'll be tagging along, and the boat ride for the Miniki Island is two days long. I won't be coming back too late. I have a few people to see for now so, just get some sleep ok?

********

Tseng sighed. He was working on the Takane Kubinaye case since few days now, and no files could be found. Everything turned out to fail. Reno's mission was going nowhere, too. The vials seemed to be nowhere to be found. He'd only been able to find the technical data sheets on the missing troopers, and those weren't of any help in appearance. Only Riley's differed from the other, because the boy was really intelligent and devoted to his studies. And like Cloud, he had been beaten up by his instructor until he was moved into the Turk candidates. The Wutaian flipped the ID card over and over again. _Takane H. Kubinaye…_ Nothing was coming up from that name. He typed Arleen Kubinaye. Maybe he would have some chance…

The police files rolled on the computer screen until one stopped. The woman shown on the photo was really Takane, younger, but still very resembling. She had been arrested for prostitution. He already knew that, since she had worked at the Honey Bee Inn. The only potent information was the name of her son, Donovan. If only he could retrace that Donovan Kubinaye, or rather, Donovan Shinra, he would have found his suspect. But one thing bothered him; if the kid had grown in the slums, how could he had gathered enough money and men to achieve his goal? Three men, three members of the Shinra army, obviously devoted to his cause, were now dead. Maybe he was a member of the army? And where were his supporters? If they were all enlisted under Shinra's facility, they should already have some problems… So it meant that they all must hide somewhere…? Or maybe they all had been enlisted in Shinra army and then be reported dead?

- Something big is coming…, Tseng whispered, I am greatly fearing for your life, Rufus. I will assign myself to your safety again.

- What's going on?, the strawberry blond asked.

- Someone is after your father's empire. Your half-brother wants to eliminate you both to take the succession. But what I still don't know is when, where and why did they involved the General Sephiroth into this mess…

- *sigh* He can have it for all I care… No need to fight over a curse. Tseng, can I go to sleep?

The Wutaian smiled and took his laptop under his arm, following his young master to his new apartment and up to his bedroom. Leaving Rufus alone a moment for privacy, he returned to check the window and sat down behind the blond's desk, trying once more to get something from those damn files… and Reno's report that was loitering… _Are the dead really dead?_, he wondered, _What if I search for deceased member of the army…?_

Tseng had a sinking feeling about all this, suddenly… and the computer screen popped up with names. _I still have to find the link between Parkson and Jamesion… Somehow I feel that Riley must have know too much about this and was eliminated. Reno was right, he would have become a good Turk…_

********

The General quickly reviewed the men lined up before him. Three First class, at least ten other from Second and Third class, the rest were troopers. Among those people was Mickael Aranson, the medical support dispatched for this mission. Hojo had given him a small case containing different antidotes and healing potions. However, Zack was eying him evilly, as if he was reproaching him something… And Sephiroth had to admit, he didn't know if he was better to fear the Miniki mantis or that man. The ill amusement sparkling in those little brown eyes was commanding some distance. All the soldiers were waiting for his orders, disciplined and patients so he shook himself out of his thoughts. Nodding to himself, he asked the Commander if he had anything to add before the depart. Zack stepped toward him and saluted.

- Yes, sir. Private class S Strife has an ordinance from the infirmary, saying that he must travel on the front seat and be put under sleepel before boarding the boat.

- *sigh* Very well, then. You will be briefed as soon as we're on the board, and your mission objectives distributed tomorrow morning before the landing. Now take your designed seats and prepare for departure.

All the men saluted and they hurriedly hopped in the trucks as Sephiroth and Cloud moved to the leader vehicle. They fastened  their safety belts and the blond took out two blue pills from his jacket, swallowing them with a small amount of water stored in his canteen. The engine started making Cloud turn a shade or two paler. He closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on not getting sick, even though his prescription was stronger. He felt it not long after, his head seemed extremely heavy until the roar of the engine was only a far away buzzing sound and he leaned unconsciously against his superior's side. Sephiroth did not move, and sighed, responding to the inquiry look the driver was giving him.

- At least he won't get sick…

When they boarded the vessel, the General handed the sleeping boy to Zack, ordering him to lay him in a cabin where there were no porthole. The Commander smiled at that smart move. Only the General's cabin had no portholes… The briefing was short, the men dismissed after the small meal they took in the lunch room. It wouldn't be long before Cloud would wake up, so Sephiroth grabbed a soup portion and walked to his rest room. The blond was indeed waking up, so he helped him to sit up and eat his meal. But the pills were still affecting him so he only offered a smile and a sloppy kiss before nodding off. Sephiroth covered him with the quilt and lay back at his side to rest.

When Cloud opened his eyes, this time, Sephiroth wasn't at his side, but in the small bathroom. He jumped to his feet and burst in, only to see that Zack was already there, helping out the General with his heaving fit. Cloud soaked a washcloth with cold water and applied it on his forehead.

- What's happening to him?, he asked worriedly

- Dunno, Cloud… Hell, I would like to know. I saw him walk around the ship for half an hour before I heard him collapse on the deck. Do you think he could have a relapse?

- Lemme check… Mmm… Could possibly be just a bout of fever, it's not very high… Sephiroth? C'mon Seph… Zack, help me to take him to bed.

Swaying on his feet, the silver-haired man let himself being dragged along and lay back on the mattress. He'd started to feel very queasy about an hour ago, maybe he was just motion sick a little… Something nudged at the corner of his lips, and he let Cloud slip two pills in his mouth.

- Awww… Poor Sephy, do you want  me to go fetch the doctor?

- Listen, Cloud, interrupted Zack, I dunno about this. That Aranson guy, I don't trust him… Seph, if you want, I could leave you with Cloud and go brief the men tomorrow morning? What do you say?

The General nodded feebly and closed his eyes. Zack sorted out the papers and started reading them, the trooper looking over his shoulder to have an idea of the mission… Big mistake. Cloud turned ashen, feeling his stomach knot itself painfully and he put a hand over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. The Commander sighed and grabbed the blond's pills, running after him to soothe his illness. Finally, when he made sure the two were asleep, he walked out quietly, determined to get some sleep before the briefing. The next morning, Zack walked in front of the men with the papers concerning the mission and exposed the facts.

- Yesterday morning an emergency signal emitted from the Shinra outpost, a faction now lead by Captain Donovan Hatako, situated on the Miniki island. Upon investigation it was established that Wutaian rebels took hold of the outpost, killing several troopers in the process and taking some in hostage. Our job is to recuperate the survivors, retake the outpost, and secure the area. We will land on the southeast beach and divided into two groups. One will attack on the front, creating a diversion while the other group will sneak up from behind, invading the fort and eliminating the rebels. Any questions?

- Yeah… Commander, when will we know in which group we are?

- The General will decide when we'll meet with the survivors. Anything else? Good. Anderson, I'd like to speak to you privately. That is all. Until we board, remain quiet and focused. Don't goof around too much okay? Dismissed.

Lionel Anderson, First Class SOLDIER, walked up to Zack and saluted, but the dark-haired man put him at ease. The two had gone to the war together and Anderson was a good medic on the field. They were the two that saved Sephiroth during his first allergic fit. He motioned the SOLDIER to follow and Zack lead him to the General's cabin. Sephiroth was still asleep and Cloud was dozing off in front of the toilet.

- Hey, what's that trooper's doin' here?

- Shhh… Li, I want you to examine Seph… I have some doubts that someone is trying to poison him. Just tell me if it's like at the war…

Li nodded and the redhead started by feeling his superior's pulse, then put a hand gently on his forehead. To his surprise, he found no trace of fever. Only his breath seemed shorter than usual for someone sleeping. In the meantime, Zack had dragged Cloud out of the bathroom and brought him on the bed, slipping him next to Sephiroth. The blond sighed and rolled over, hiding his head under the covers. Anderson grimly put a hand over his face in despair.

- Don't tell me, Zack… don't tell me you played the match maker again…

- Hey, it actually /worked/! C'mon, Li… I swear to you, Sephiroth was loosing it. He reminded me of Tracy just before he died… Cloud, hell, the boy was worshiping the ground he walked on. I just thought they could become friends, but they didn't wait. I just entered one day and they were all cuddled up together! I did nothing more than presenting both of them to each other, really…

Lionel smiled at that, resuming on his task. After few minutes he just gave up, he couldn't tell if the General was poisoned or just motion sick. And he had to admit, the pair looked good together.

- Hey, don't go babble this all around, okay? I trust you, and I think Sephiroth trust you enough to let you know about his private life.

- Do I know anything, sir? Lionel asked back with a smirk.

- Go prepare for the landing, SOLDIER. And until then, I hope the General will recover enough to lead the troops.

They both shared a saluted before Lionel left, and Zack stayed in the cabin, waiting for his commanding officer to wake up.

*********

Tseng was running, Rufus behind him and Dark Nation watching the back. Aranson was gone since a day now and Reno was still missing. Tseng had activated the Turk tracking device, and his body was still, somewhere in the Tower, on the scientific department floor. He burst into the cryo room, searching frantically through the tanks, and finally, he found the redhead, unconscious under a glass lid. Lifting it up, he pulled out the IV that kept him asleep. Now everything was clear; Aranson was involved in this mess, and obviously Reno had discovered something crucial…

- He's been drugged…!

End

Author's notes

O_o What happened? Poor lil' Reno… and poor Sephy, poor Cloud… Oh, by the way, they are better, now it's my turn. *sneeze, cough, cough* Waaaaaaa… Head hurts… -_- I'm going to bed now *yawn* Aranson is bad, but not as much as fkjdhsjhhoieiiii…………… *Sephiroth, wearing a mask and a surgical blouse, lift Htress's head from the keyboard*

Sephiroth: Cloud, are the blankets heated up?

Cloud: Yup, fresh from the dryer! Is she done with the chapter, yet?

Sephiroth: Yes, she deserve her rest now… I think the next chapter will be 'Sneak attack', right, love?

Cloud: Yeah, right… 'Sneak attack'. *whisper* Hey, listen to this! She's purring, just like you!

Htress: RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

_Rock-a-by baby, on the tree top…_


	16. Sneak attack

Sneak attack

Tseng was shaking Reno harshly, trying to wake him up. The drug was slowly letting go of it's firm grip, and two confused jade eyes cracked open. Tseng lay him down on his side, covering his nose with an oxygen mask, allowing his senses to come back. Rufus had run off to find the Professor with Dark Nation. The redhead breathed deeply, the light returning into those eyes, but his body refused to move. Hojo arrived quickly with an assistant, removing his jacket and shirt.

- I order you to save him!, exclaimed Rufus, He has some very important information on which can depend the future of Shinra Corp!

- Aranson… Aranson called his boss 'instructor'… coming with their army… President… Rufus… General… not safe… Riley's journal, in my jacket…

- Stupid Turk, don't talk! Kruger! The X-004RF serum!

- Yes sir!

Kruger handed a blue vial to the Professor, to which Hojo added the content of another vial. The mix became clear, and was injected immediately. Reno's body stilled and he fell asleep. Tseng grabbed the small notepad in the redhead's pocket and ran back to his computer, Rufus on his tail.

*********

Sephiroth stood uneasily on the beach, trying to focus his senses on his speech. It seemed to work, and everyone started to mount up the tents under the trees. He had to lie down. Now. He walked up to the sea, watching the ship go to a more convenient spot to hide. His boots were being washed by the waves, the powerful sound of the sea… So inviting, so relaxing… He closed his eyes for a moment and felt himself being carried away by the waves… Zack caught him just before he could fall to the ground.

- General, sir! Your tent is ready and your student is waiting. Sephiroth, he added under his breath, Gods, you look smashed, if you don't feel well, just tell Cloud, and we'll do the necessary cover up, 'k?

He nodded, following Zack to his tent and he entered under the small shelter, where he promptly collapsed on his bed camp. His head was hurting, he was dizzy but at least he wasn't queasy anymore. A blanket made it's way over him, warm and heavy… he buried his head into the pillow, but he shivered badly. Cloud helped him to get out of his boots and slipped under the blanket, pulling Sephiroth into his embrace. The man was too confused to protest, and let himself fall asleep against that smooth chest.

- Zack, murmured Cloud, You will guard the tent, right? Just for a few hours, I'm starting to think he's really having a relapse…

- Don't worry, Cloud. I won't let in anyone but me or Anderson. If he's not feeling better in two hours, I'll have Li check him out, and we'll see after that. The recognition team is already on the loose. All we have to do is wait.

Cloud sighed, scratching Sephiroth's neck lightly. Indeed after two hours the General seemed better, although he was still sleeping, making Zack think that maybe the food on the boat was the problem, after all. He woke up in the early evening, with the return of the recognition team. And with relief, the General saw that they had found the survivors. They were set to start their journey at night, so everyone had already started to pack up the base camp but Gary Callaway, whose job was to stay and rely the communication with the Shinra via radio. Due to the mountains, the long waves from the Shinra wouldn't make it to the outpost and since the satellite system was down, short waves radio would be used to rely the com within the teams. Cloud was sticking close to Sephiroth, fearing that at any time he could simply collapse again. Finally the teams were made, Zack would lead the diversion team, while Sephiroth would take the survivors and attack from behind. The choice was logic, those who had been affected to this place knew very well the area, so the mountains had no secrets for them, and the General was sure that he could arrive on time to free the outpost with those men. While he was talking to the troops, no one noticed that Aranson was rummaging near the canteens…

********

Tseng was going very quickly over the small note pad that was Dimitri Riley's diary. Some serious accusations were made in that, along with a lot of other things. But the most interesting was that he was constantly harassed by Alan Parkson. The officer in charge of the investigation about Riley's death was mentioned in that notepad… Obviously he had discovered something very important.

- Reno was right, he would have done a good Turk… But what is this 'plan' he's talking about? 'New Shinra' must be the organization that sees Donovan Kubinaye…

- Maybe they will make a move with their army shortly? But the question is and remain: where will they attack?

- Mmm… I'm more concerned about the 'How' question, sir… And with the General gone, I'm fearing for the worst. Or would they had wanted him away from our guard? Aranson… That damn Aranson!…… Wait a minute!__

Tseng remembered what Reno had managed to say and started to type furiously on his laptop. He hoped he was wrong, he wished that still had time ahead of him… A curse made his way through his lips and Rufus jumped. The Turks taped again and again, a ton of names popped up on his screen. That does it and he cursed again.

- Damn it! Damn it to hell!

- What is it?

- Hatako! He's the one behind all this!, he said.

He tossed the ID card of Takane H. Kubinaye to his boss. H, like Hatako. That Donovan had been very wise to take his mother's middle name to hide his true identity. Now it was clear: they were hiding on the Miniki Island, they were to steal the boat and attack at Midgar, but what really worried Tseng was that they had surely plotted to eliminate the General and the fact that Aranson was with him. Ordering to the young blond to go directly to Rude's quarters, he flew off for the lab. He had to speak with Hojo /now/.

********

Everything hurt. Walking was difficult, now, and he couldn't see very well. His lungs were burning, and he was so feverish that he had to discretely rely on Cloud to move forward. The heat and humidity of the jungle hadn't help, either. Now they were on the cliffs, high above the rest of the island… Suddenly his surroundings turned upside down and his legs buckled. But Cloud was there to soften his fall.

- General, sir!, he yelped, Are you okay? Mister Aranson!

The other troopers had gathered around the General, but none of them moved to help Cloud. Aranson simply stood over them, watching the scene with a smirk.

- Take him to the den, then assemble the other to the previously set rendezvous point.

Two men grabbed the ill man by the shoulders, forcefully taking him higher to a small cave. Cloud protested vigorously, trying to stop the men but started to receive blows from every directions.

- What are you doing!, he yelled, No! Let him go! Let him go!

- Hehehehe… Kill him, the brunette coldly ordered.

The blond's eyes widened in horror as a fellow trooper lifted his machine gun toward him. He didn't hear the shots, just felt the damp heat oozing from his abdomen…

********

The sharp gun fire sound made Gary snap his head toward the mountains, but it suddenly stopped. He could see the top plateau from where he was sitting… He gasped when he noticed that a trooper was swaying dangerously near the edge. _Someone has shoot a trooper?_, he thought, _General Sephiroth wouldn't allow that!_

- Dear Lord, no!

Gary fumbled around to get his radio and he tried to join the Commander.

- Commander Hoecken speaking.

- Commander! A trooper has been shot and oh, shit! He's falling down the cliff!

Gary watched in horror the boy fall down lifelessly. He hit a boulder with his shoulders, rolling over the rocky slope, his body jerking as he tumbled toward his horrible death. The trooper's head bumped hardly against another rock before a crumpled tree blocked him. His helmet had flew off and he could now clearly see a shock of blond hair…

- Cloud!!!! Oh no it's Cloud!, he gasped

- Callaway! Callaway! Do you hear me?

- Commander… it's Cloud… Cloud…

- Callaway! Where is the General?

- On the plateau, probably with the others…

- Go directly to Cloud's help, I'm heading for the mountains right away!

Gary scrambled to his feet, running as fast as he could to reach his fallen friend. When he did, he realized with relative relief that he was still breathing. He untangled the blond from the tree to lay him down carefully on the ground, searching around for a long stick to use for his broken leg. Gary took off his jacket and shirt, using the former to support Cloud's head and the other to minimize the bleeding of his lower body. When he looked at his face, he noticed that his helmet had protected him, but an enormous gash on his forehead was bleeding a lot and when he touched it, he realized it was very serious. He couldn't use the materia.

- Callaway!

- Sarge Anderson! This way!

Lionel Anderson made his way out of the jungle, with two other troopers. The sergeant immediately kneeled down near Cloud, examining his wounds and taking his pulse. What worried him was the large gash on his forehead. He could see the crack under the blood, so he did not cast the full cure spell he had prepared already. The SOLDIER hurriedly asked the troopers to find two solid sticks to build a makeshift stretcher while he was taking care of Cloud's injuries. He bandaged and secured everything he could, but Li couldn't help himself but to feel sorry for the boy, because the low-levels spell would only delay the inevitable…

*********

- This is what happen to those who oppose to the New Shinra empire! Mwahahahaha!, cackled Aranson.

Sephiroth felt his body tumble down in the dark, humid cave, falling, rolling away… finally he stopped, but it wasn't making him feel any better. Even if his body was completely paralysed, he could sense monsters roaming around… He couldn't move, couldn't breath correctly, the Miniki pollen staining the air around would do a quick work of sending him into oblivion but Sephiroth didn't care. He had given up the moment he saw Cloud fall off that cliff. _Cloud…_

The next minutes were torture, the cold biting his flesh, numbing him to the bones. And when he opened his eyes, he stared into similar green orbs. Only the number differed… _Great. I'm gonna die under the wrath of inexperienced Miniki new born…_, he thought as the first youngster tore open his trenchcoat. Now he was grateful that his body had become so numb…

********

Zack hurriedly passed through the trees, running as fast as he could, up and up and up…_ I hope it's not too late, Sephiroth, hold on, hold on…_ He finally reached the plateau, but the area was barren. But he could clearly see two large puddle of blood, one near the edge, the other a little higher on the path… The dark-haired SOLDIER followed the rocky mountain and stopped when he heard some monster that seemed very agitated. The sound was indeed coming from a small cave… Inside, the stench of blood was so intense that he feared for a moment that Sephiroth could be the main meal for today. His sight quickly adjusted to the dark and with horror discovered that his superior officer was indeed on the verge of being eaten alive by a bunch of new born Miniki mantis. He charged in, Buster sword high in the air, killing every not-so-little bug to save his friend. Zack finally kneeled down near him, immediately casting a strong cure spell to at least slow the bleeding, but it didn't work.

- Sephiroth!!! Sephiroth!!!!, he called.

The silence was extremely heavy and the Commander cradled Sephiroth in his arms, taking him outside, to the fresh air. He could feel how hard it was for him to breath, it was so laborious that Zack lay him and started the mouth-to-mouth. The rest of the troops reached him quickly after, and he ordered someone to cast esuna on the General. The others hurriedly removed their shirts, dressing the numerous wounds on their superior. His back had been clawed all over and he had some nasty bites here and there, needing to be disinfected as soon as possible.

- Sir, his pulse's too slow!, suddenly said a brunette

- Continue to cast the spell, Zack ordered, and start the CPR! C'mon, breath, Seph…

- Hey! Look! Our boat is gone!!!

- Wait, there's a chopper down there…

The said helicopter landed on the plateau few minutes later, with inside Tseng, Hojo, Gary and the injured Cloud. Lionel came up with his two troopers to help out Zack with the General. Hojo jumped down the aircraft, immediately injecting the silver-haired man with an antidote. He then fastened a medical bangle around his wrist containing a medical bolt materia, brushing away the brunette.

- Take him inside!, the Professor ordered, and make sure to install correctly the breathing mask!

The materia started to glow lightly, sending a little electric current through Sephiroth's body, steadying his heart rate. He was taken with extreme care into the chopper, but before they could take off, Tseng asked Zack to come along.

- You are to lead the attack against Hatako forces!, he shouted, another boat is already on it's way to retrieve your men!

- Alright! Anderson! You're in charge! Take the men back to the beach and wait there for the transport. I'm counting on you!

Lionel saluted and began to round up the men for the march as the Commander hoped on the aircraft. He sat down next to Tseng, keeping a good distance between him and the Professor, even if he was worrying sick about his friends. From what he could see, the Turk had locked the cap on Midgar, going for the nearest hospital. Well, the nearest was at Wutai, but it was obvious that many Wutaian were part of Hatako's army, so it could be even more dangerous to take the General there. Time was counted. And Zack would have to lead an attack without the advises of his commanding officer. When they finally landed, Hojo ordered the two to be transported in the lab right away. But by the time they had arrived, Cloud was in a deep comatose state, and the General… the General wasn't displaying any life signs.

End

Author's notes

Sorry everyone for the delay… This was just not my week… so many baaaaaaaaaaaaad things happened to me. And to top it all, I lost my job. *heavy sigh* If you wanna hear my story, just mail me okay? At least this will give me time to write more often… I just can't see why this is happening to me… Please Lauren, Garnet Eyes, Dark Child, Argentwolf and all the others that are reviewing my work or not, please mail me to cheer me up, I passed the week crying over my ill luck -_-. I need help… Thanks in advance… Next chapter: Emotion conflict.

Je bascule à l'horizontal 

_Démissionne ma vie verticale_

_Ma pensée se fige animale_

_Abandon du moi plus de moi_

Comme j'ai mal… Je ne saurais plus comme j'ai mal… 

'Comme j'ai mal' (Mylène Farmer)


	17. Emotion conflict

Emotion conflict

The swarm of hidden SOLDIERS and troopers ran over to the port, stopping dead in their tracks the rebels that were invading the city. Battle cries fused from everywhere, the two armies crashing into each other, at their head two SOLDIERS…

Explosions of magic lit up the port in a deadly fireworks, men waving their weapons toward each other, fighting, dancing with the Death, which would surely swipe some lives today. And on the boat, the two leaders clashed swords together, defending their cause, one claiming the world, one claiming justice…

*******

Zack wandered through the deserted corridors, weary and preoccupied. The battle against Hatako's hadn't been that hard, but most of the rebels had been killed, including Hatako. Zack himself had torn him apart with his Buster sword. But now that everything was over, he was going down to the lab… ha had to visit people very dear to him. He nodded to the guard and entered the dark room where all the Mako tanks were and stopped before one that was glowing a light shade of green.

- Hey Cloud…, he said grimly to the prone form floating inside, Do you hear me? It's over…. Cloud… Please wake up… Sephiroth's not doing well…

He sighed heavily, placing a hand on the cold tube. Cloud did not move, hell, he hadn't moved in three days. That was the main reason Sephiroth wasn't feeling good. Aside of that, the poor General was bedridden with a virulent case of lung infection, due to the higher toxicity of the young mantis pollen. Zack left the room with regrets, walking deeper into the scientific department, to the intensive care unit. He came closer of the curtains that hid his superior's bed and stepped in, sitting on the nearby chair. Few seconds later, the doctor Cooper drew open those same curtains, pulling a small tray with many instruments on it.

- Good evening, Commander.

- Doctor…, he greeted

The doc nodded in return and started to examine the patient. First with the readings on the different machines and then he pulled down the blankets to waist level. Sephiroth groaned, waking up from his medicine-induced slumber to look angrily at whoever was touching him with that cold stethoscope. He hated being touched like that, he shivered unconsciously but the doctor patted his shoulder soothingly. At least it wasn't Hojo this time…

- Good evening, General, sir, said softly Zack

Sephiroth turned his head and saw his friend at his side, looking over him. Then he felt the burning weight over his chest crushing him and he gasped for air, coughing harshly. But it was tearing him, it hurt… _Can't breath…!_ He was almost passing out when his bed was suddenly lifted, someone wiped away the blood dripping from the corner of his lips and applied a breathing mask to his nose. Dr. Cooper quickly filled a syringe with a powerful painkiller and jabbed it in the silver-haired General's arm. After few minutes, Sephiroth calmed down, looking at Zack with glazed green eyes, his body completely limp. He was completely hammered by the drug.

- He's very lucky to be alive, added Dr. Cooper, If it hadn't been for this young boy's medicine… It was containing so much tranquilizers it was enough to slow the poison in the bloodstream. Speaking of which… Commander, would you please stay with him a little longer? I will go and see how mister Strife is doing.

Zack nodded, watching the scientist walk away, and focused back his attention on the man lying next to him when he heard a faint whisper.

- …My fault…

- Seph, no…, the dark-haired man whispered back, It's not your fault… Don't worry, he'll wake up, hey don't cry, Seph… He's still alive… Shh… 

He cupped gently Sephiroth's face with his hands, washing the tears away until he fell asleep. Humming a lullaby, Zack covered him up with the blankets, aware of how distressed and guilty his friend was feeling. And himself couldn't help but feel helpless when an incubator stretcher containing Cloud passed in front of him. Dr. Cooper had taken him out of the Mako tank and was now draining his body of all the greenish liquid by the mean of a gastric tube. His bare chest lifted slowly at each intake of breath, but otherwise he wasn't showing any sign of awakening. Zack walked up to him and slipped a hand through the small porthole, gently grabbed his left hand.

- C'mon, spike… Squeeze my hand…

- His condition is improving, Commander, but I doubt he's going to…

But Zack's eyes went bleary all of a sudden and he uncurled his hand. Cloud's fingers were firmly circled around his… The doctor smiled and patted the Commander's shoulder.

- Hopefully, I am not always right…

********

Ten days later

The night was calm, too calm for the silver-haired man who, despite his condition, rose from his bed. He was still plagued by a harsh cough, (Hojo had ordered him to keep the bed) and the scientist was coming each day to inject him with a strong medicine that was leaving him completely numb for at least two hours. When he was waking up, Zack was there with a light meal, usually a soup accompanied by a small portion of plain rice. But at night, he was left completely alone… alone with his thoughts, with his guilt. But tonight it was simply too much, he /had/ to see Cloud… Cloud. The poor boy was still prisoner of his own body, unable to wake up. Sephiroth walked feebly to his closet, putting on his silky jade robe and matching slippers. The corridors were deserted, only some dozing troopers were still at their post, but they didn't noticed him. Sephiroth took the elevator and walked to the scientific department.

The General didn't have to search very long before finding the object of his uneasiness. The blond was lying on a normal stretcher, connected only to an IV and a cardiac monitor. The silver-haired man pulled close the curtains and, lovingly, brushed his knuckles against Cloud's cheeks.

- Cloud…, he said mournfully, I-I'm so sorry that you had been driven into this… Please, forgive me… Say something, anything… Wake up…

Carefully, he muffled his love into the blankets and picked him up, sitting on the rocking chair, holding him like a baby. Sephiroth breathed deeply, but couldn't hold back his tears. He supported Cloud's head with his hand, placing it over his heart, /feeling/… He looked down at that sleeping face, watching intently as his eyelids twitched under his caresses and finally, for the first time in thirteen days, Cloud's eyes slowly opened. Those two blue pools of clear ocean water met Sephiroth's gaze and the blond smiled, whispering his name in relief. The General tightened his embrace.

- You… you're awake… awake! By Holy…

- Seph… just sleep, 'k? M'head hurts…

Sephiroth sniffled and smiled back as he brought Cloud's head to rest against his arm, kissing his cheek, asking himself if this was a dream… _No, not a dream… I feel him, I can feel he's really there, I'm not dreaming…_ With a voice quivering in fear, he softly pleaded his love to answer.

- Cloud, my dear, so very precious Cloud, promise me that you'll be awake tomorrow morning…

- Mmm… yeah…

Reassured, the silver-haired man allowed himself to fall into oblivion, his golden angel securely bundled in his arms. But the night was cold, and soon the sleeping man began to shiver unconsciously. 

*cough, cough, cough*

At the other end of the lab, Nathaniel Cooper stopped in the doorway. Could the General be there at that hour of the night? Or did the little blond finally wake up? He quickly grabbed his discarded lab coat and walked into the intensive care unit, up to Cloud's bed. He could have swore that he hadn't closed the curtains of that bed, so he cautiously parted them a little… And he saw them, closely entangled together, almost breathing in unison, and what startled the doctor the most was that the blond was sometimes moving his arm or his head, something he couldn't do the day before. When he looked at the monitor, the heartbeat was normal, the pressure too… Dr. Cooper scooped up the young boy to lay him back on his bed, and then he guided Sephiroth to the next one. _If Hojo learn about those two… I don't want this to happen to both of them…_ With utmost care, he covered the General and managed to make him swallow some cough syrup. Then, after making sure that they wouldn't wake up before the next morning, he picked up his phone and called the Commander.

********

- What is he doing here?!?

- P-professor! Dr. Cooper left a note saying that the General came last night because he couldn't stop coughing. It's also noted that he gave him XTP-34 to put him to sleep at a normal dose.

Hojo mumbled something under his breath, then turned to go back to his specimens.

- Notify me if he is returned to his quarters before 13:00.

Stephen Ward, the second doctor of the infirmary, nodded quickly. He scribbled down a note to Dr. Cooper with the exigencies of the professor. All he had to do was keeping an eye on the young blond, who was constantly tossing in his sleep. At 9:00, Dr. Cooper was back to relieve his colleague. The two were on 6 hours shifts, from 9 to 3/3 to 9, to keep the effectives up at every hours. Only the nurses were shifting more often, and during the day they were more than at night. From 1:00 am, Dr. Cooper was alone, since their day started at 6:00 am. So when Nathaniel arrived, Dr. Ward handed him the note and left for a well-earned rest.

- The General woke up an hour ago, he said, and he seems very anxious. Didn't eat at all, and he's still saying that he his not hungry.

- All right, I'll see what I can do. Have a good nap, Stephen.

Dr. Ward nodded and left. On the nearest bed, the silver-haired General was resting limply, watching intently his neighbour… Dr. Cooper smiled and walked up to Cloud's bed, lifting it up a little so he was in an almost sit position. With utmost care, he removed the electrodes stuck on his chest, which had the desired effect of waking him up. Sleepy blue eyes slowly opened, and the doctor greeted him warmly.

- Good morning, mister Strife. How do you feel today?

- Urgh… It hurts… What-What happened? Where…?

- Shh… You fell off a cliff on the Miniki Island. You sustained many injuries of which a broken leg and a very serious head trauma. Professor Hojo brought you and the General back to Midgar 14 days ago. You were in a deep coma.

Cloud's eyes closed for a moment, a frown forming on his forehead and the doctor continued.

- You're okay, for now. I will run a scan after giving you a little food. That way we will see if your trauma is causing those migraines. Still, I'll apply a cold patch to neutralize the pain, but I suggest you to move your head very slowly. Just take it easy, and thanks whoever up there you had your helmet when it happened!

The blond nodded feebly as the doctor walked away to order some broth for him. And then he heard his name spoken very softly… Sephiroth watched with admiration when Cloud turned toward him. It seemed difficult, so the silver-haired man just got out of bed so his love wouldn't exert himself to see him. For a moment Cloud said nothing, just drowned into those green eyes.

- Sephiroth… You okay?

The General coughed a little, but smiled nonetheless.

- Almost, now…, he answered, You should worry about yourself. I'll be fine. I know you'll be too…

Dr. Cooper came back just then, and Sephiroth returned hurriedly to his bed. The doctor

Applied a cold patch on the blond's forehead carefully and a nurse entered few minutes later with a tray of food. She placed a full meal on the General's table, who finally decided to eat, and then she helped Cloud with his broth. Slowly, not too fast so he wouldn't throw it all up afterward. The patch seemed to work pretty good, because the blond relaxed visibly. When they took him to the scan room, he was well awake and smiling. Sephiroth finished his meal and fell back in his pillows as Hojo arrived with his medicine. But even if it hurt some, the last thought he had was a wonderful one.

*******

Cloud rolled over, burying himself in the comforting heat source next to him. The satin sheets enveloped his body, suddenly covering his smooth skin prone to the light breeze. His mate pulled up the heavy quilt, muffling the sleeping blond carefully. He just made a slight discomfort mewl as Sephiroth dislodged himself from his grasp. _Three weeks… three long weeks since he last been here…_ He bent down to kiss his lover's forehead, wishing him a few hours more of rest before waking up. Cloud, since he woken up, had passed many tests to make sure he wouldn't have any sequels from his fall and/or coma, and had been under close observation for almost a week before being sent back to his quarters. However, Dr. Cooper had warned Sephiroth about his student; Cloud would probably have very nasty migraines from now on.

The General stretched and yawned lazily, walking up to the window to close the curtains. Too much light had always woken Cloud up. Today was Saturday, he had taken the day off, mostly to take care of his lover, and also because Zack had asked a leave for the week-end. He had exerted himself on the paperwork when Sephiroth was bedridden, so his superior couldn't refuse him the permission. He left yesterday after his night shift, saying that he shouldn't be back before Monday morning.

The silver-haired man stepped into the shower, letting the hot sprays wash away the remnant of sleep still clinging to him. The lather awoken his senses with its fruity essence, and Sephiroth realised that he had taken Cloud's shower gel by error, but that only added to his smile. He loved that smell, anyway.

Getting out of the small bathroom draped in his robe, he went to the kitchen. Breakfast was good, as always, the coarse aroma of coffee comforting. Sephiroth enjoyed the quiet morning until three soft knocks made him sigh. He was decided; he would not go to work today, whoever was behind that door, so he stood up and went to it with his coffee mug. He startled, though, when he saw Zack standing before him, dark circles under his eyes. Sephiroth stepped aside, allowing Zack to enter. The Commander said nothing more than 'couldn't find her, searched all night long' before collapsing on the couch, exhausted.

- Zack? Why aren't you in your quarters?

- Too noisy, he slurred back, can't sleep…

- You're drunk.

It wasn't a question, it was a cold statement. Zack bowed his head, avoiding the deep gaze of his commanding officer.

- You didn't find her and got drunk because of that?

- You don know anything, a-ny-thing 'bout her!, he snapped furiously, She see /things/… said  't was too painful for her t'be with me… but that she'll die t'be with me… Looked at me, sh'was 'fraid…

- She… left you…

Sephiroth felt oddly bad seeing Zack like that. The Commander still had his head bowed so the General sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him down on his side. Boots, belt and shoulder pads were thrown carelessly on the floor.

- Sleep. When you sober up, you'll be able to tell me more clearly what happened.

- And exactly, what happened to him? He looks like hell…, a soft yet still sleepy voice asked.

Covering Zack with the blanket draped over the couch, he gestured to Cloud to go into the kitchen. Once there, he embraced him tightly, as if he was afraid of loosing him… But they suddenly backed away from each other when they heard a faint whisper coming from the living room.

- Aerith… Why…?

End

Author's notes

First of all, I have a special message for everyone who e-mailed me. Thank you for the support. I cannot tell you how much it helped me… And, guess what? I found another job, and I start Monday morning!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm happy now!!! Very, very happy! I was worried because I didn't want to move back at home… Again, thanks a lot, Argentwolf, Lauren, dark Child, Flamekaat… and I know I'm forgetting some of you… but don't get mad at me. Now let's just hope that I'll be able to void my  'supposed' hit-and-run ticket. *Mumble, mumble* How could I have made a hit-and-run (and no one got hurt, all this for a scraped bumper damn it) if I have papers proving that I wasn't at the bank that day? I don't even have a f?%?ing paint mark on my car… *grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…*

Anyway, enough of my problems… Poor little Zack… Aerith got her reasons to tell him that. But it'll get better soon, don't worry. Watch out too for the end of this prequel and the start of 'Lover's war', or the game as I saw it. With some yaoi twist… Hehehe… Mwahahahaha!!!! Next chapter: Love letter.


	18. Love letter

Love letter

The ceiling was white, with dark grey spots there and there, but nonetheless white. A dull, numbing white. The wall wasn't bad, either. Darker than the ceiling, less bright, but still as numbing… His thought were floating into a sort of jelly, sinking deeper and deeper until they were just jammed. He felt nothing, stopped feeling anything since he came back, since he felt the ravaging pain that gripped his heart.  Nothing could compare to the emptiness…

- Zack! Come on! General Sephiroth wants you in his office by the minute!

The prone form lying on the bed didn't move an inch, if only to lift his arm and put it over his head. Time passed. He did not care. Minutes, hours, days, he couldn't count. He didn't want to see anyone. But the door did open and a very careful Cloud stepped into the dark apartment.

- Zack?, he said softly, Oh, God, Zack…

The dark-haired man didn't respond. Cloud put something on the table before walking up to the bed. A hand was gently laid on his forehead, and Cloud gasped. He hadn't heard this before, never witnessed it, but it seemed that Zack was very hurt emotionally. He had dark circles under the eyes, and even developed a fever. Taking a deep breath, Cloud sat down near him, gently petting his unruly hair.

- Zack… you can't go on like that… Look at me. Please.

The Commander rolled over and looked at Cloud. He was pitiful. The lack of light in his eyes reflected his sorrow.

- What do y'want to see… Go 'way…

- I wanted to see you, I was worried. Seph, too, and Lionel, your squad, your friends, even Kats called… Do you realize it's been four days you're in there? 

Zack rolled back to face the wall, mumbling incomprehensible things.

- Sephiroth have something for you and must give it to you personally… Just wait here, I'll send him, okay?

- Don't want to see anybody…

- You'll change your mind, believe me. Oh, and I brought you food.

Indeed after a few more minutes later Sephiroth did stepped in, a worried look on his face as he sat too on the bed. Zack did nothing else than close his eyes. They snapped open, though, when he felt Sephiroth sitting him up and pull him into a warm embrace.

- You showed me this, Zackary, you showed me friendship. It's my turn, now, to be there for you. Don't say anything, yet. Get up, take a shower and then I'll give you a cheering present, or so I hope.

Zack arched an eyebrow at him, but the General added in a soft tone that it was an order. The Commander nodded and did as he was told. When he got out, Sephiroth handed him a small envelope with his name on it. A fine writing, a woman's writing… The dark-haired man took it with shaky hands, opening it with emotion. After a while he just slumped on the ground, clutching the sheet of paper possessively. Sephiroth smiled, sitting down next to his friend, asking him if everything would be alright.

- She says she's sorry… wants to see me again. But I don't understand the rest.

- I'm happy for you, then, that it was indeed good news. Otherwise, me and Cloud would have had to shake you up a little, I think. Zack, do you know you scared the hell out of him when you left? And you had me worried sick today, when Cloud came to get me, he told me you were unwell… I almost ran up here and I see that he was right on one point. You still need rest. Will you be alright now?

Zack nodded, trudging to his bed. Suddenly his eyelids weighed tons and he fell right into Sephiroth's arms. The silver-haired man wanted his Commander to sleep soundly for at least one day before doing anything else, so he had used a sleep spell on him. Carefully, he lay him back on the mattress, discarding the sheets already there to replace them by the spare set. Having him cosily installed, he returned to his office.

********

Something was gnawing at his mind, a constant whisper… Trying to infiltrate his soul, trying to break him apart. He was frozen, but his body moved without his accord. The voice was suddenly louder, demanding, commanding, acting on it's free will, that sheer mental strength was too powerful for him to handle. He had lost. But he was still resisting to his total submission.

- _Hate him, hate him, hate him…, she sneered_

_Sephiroth gave out everything he had left. Instead of strangling the blond, like she wanted, he cradled him tenderly. He had won over her, but he knew it wouldn't last long. They made love, slept entwined in each other's arms. Then she returned. She thrust her tentacles inside of him, forced him to abandon his love in the middle of the snowstorm._

- _You disobeyed… You shall suffer! SUFFER!_

********

Sephiroth stumbled down the bed, trembling all over. His heart was racing inside his chest, beating so fiercely he feared it would jump out. He stayed there, breathing hard until Cloud called him weakly.

- Seph…, he groaned, y'alright?

- Just… a nightmare… a dream, that's all…

- Again…? AaAAAAH! AAAH!

Cloud turned on his side, grabbing his throbbing head. He was awake since an hour, now, trying to ignore the dull pain, while his mate dreamed. He hadn't noticed it was a bad one, not before Sephiroth fell. And it seemed that the only words he pronounced triggered a painful migraine. The silver-haired man was quickly by his side, and murmured a few words.

- …Sleepel…

But it didn't work. Cloud continued to writhe in pain. He even started to feel sick and dizzy and before long was taken to the bathroom in a hurry. The General then took him on the couch, using a cold washcloth to soothe him. The pain only seemed to increase, and Cloud howled, burying himself into the cushions. The silver-haired man tried everything, brought him some ice, fed him his medicine… Nothing worked out. It lasted for the rest of the night, even with the help of the last resort medicine Dr. Cooper had prescribed. Finally, by the early morning, the throbbing had lessen enough to allow the sleep spell to work. Sephiroth put a soft pillow under Cloud's head, muffling him warmly into the quilt before going back into the bedroom to catch up some sleep. He slumped on his bed, rounding up the remnant sheets around him and he glanced at the alarm clock and groaned. 6:20 am. He had to get up in less than ten minutes…

- No, no, no, he quietly said to himself, They can live without me today… I have to stay with Cloud.

Green eyes quickly drifted shut, and Sephiroth returned into a deep sleep. He shouldn't enjoy his rest for a very long time. At 7:08 am, the door burst open and a very angry Professor Hojo stepped in, followed by Heidegger and he walked right into the bedroom, yanking the covers away to reveal a very sleeping General, who immediately searched with his hand a corner of sheet. Unfortunately for him, he grabbed firmly the Professor's labcoat and pulled, rolling over… and Hojo fell on his back. Sephiroth woke up with a start, backing off to the other end of the bed.

- What are you doing in my bed!, he squealed

- Why you!, Hojo yelled back, You're late! Get up and dress, the President doesn't like to wait!

The General weakly pulled back the sheets over him, crawled back to his pillow and lay back. Heidegger growled under his beard and the Professor immediately pulled out his stethoscope, starting to examine him. Sephiroth shivered on purpose, adding a voluntary hiss, trying to squirm away from those bony hands. Finally Hojo was convinced.

- How many times did I told you to come down immediately to the lab whenever it happens! You need a Mako treatment. Heidegger, tell the President the General isn't available for an indeterminate period. And /you/… don't you dare leaving that bed before I return!

The General waited for them to leave, cursing himself because he would get another Mako treatment, but he quickly dismissed it, knowing that the Professor wasn't willing to take a lot of chances with him, not since he got sick. _I can't afford to get knocked off by him today… Cloud is too sick…_ Sephiroth yawned, and he realised he couldn't afford to sleep all day long, too… He breathed a deep sigh and closed his eyes once more.

********

When he woke up again, he could hear groans coming from the living room along with a very familiar voice. He tried to get up, but he found out that he couldn't. Hojo surely had come while he was sleeping, because he couldn't remember anything. Sephiroth rolled over and moaned pitifully. He gathered his strength and did get up, only to confirm that the scientist indeed came in. His forearm was marred with needle pricks. Walking quietly, his body only allowed him that speed, he tried to join Cloud but Zack stopped him.

- Whoa… Look who's there, Spike…, he said in a soft tone, Your lover just woke up! Hey Seph, you look, err, tired?

- Yeah… Damn Hojo. And Cloud? Is he okay?

- Better, yes, okay, no. He's still sick a little.

- No, I mean, his migraine…

- That's what he have?

- Mm-mm… Started in the middle of the night. Nothing worked, nothing…

- Sephy…

Sephiroth immediately walked up to the couch. Kneeling beside it, he gently passed a hand through the mop of tousled hair. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, shaking under the quilt as his lover replaced the ice pack over his forehead. He gave him a peck on the cheek and stood, ordering him to sleep. Silently, he walked back to the kitchen, letting himself fall on a chair, Zack not far behind.

- Why are you here, Zack?

- Well, there is many answers to that… First, to bring you back that plate, second, because I saw Hojo get out of your quarters and third because of this little piece of paper…

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, demanding explanation that Zack was more than pleased to give him. The notice said that in about two months the SOLDIER field test and the SOLDIER battle test would be held. The General smiled, his student was ready, and the tests should be a formality for him. He also took a mental note about increasing their daily hours of training. Since he got out of coma, Cloud was whining to train more, but Sephiroth wasn't taking any chances.

- Cloud will be happy, he's one of the best prospects this year, said Zack. Do you think he will be okay by then?

- Sure. Dr. Cooper said it will pass, giving him time. He must avoid major shocks, though.

- But why? What is triggering this?

- Nobody knows, but they think it's the fact he went comatose for a while, it may be sequels from the fall or his coma. Had he been very sick this morning?

- Not really, just one time, in fact. When I entered he was trying to go into the bedroom. Can you believe it? He was worried about you… Why did Hojo come in anyway?

So Sephiroth explained his second what happened the night before, how much he was tired, he decided that he would not work today. That Hojo and Heidegger barged in few minutes after 7:00 am, he managed to fake well enough to earn a Mako treatment. Zack chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder.

- Well, it's only 10:30. Why don't you go back to bed and sleep a little?

- I wanna have *yawn* an eye on Cloud…

The dark-haired man grabbed Sephiroth by the arm, guiding the sleepy man to his bedroom. He tucked him in without protestations. The Commander left for a moment to get some paperwork and settled himself in the living room. Someone had to make sure they were going to be okay, after all.

*******

- _Cloudy! Cloud, breakfast is ready! C'mon, wake up!, a feminine voice called._

_Cloud moved weakly in his bed, but otherwise, didn't do anything else. So far, all he could see was blurred, as if he was looking through a thick glass. He was hearing noise, but couldn't make out what it was. After a while, the youngster grasped his blanky and climbed down the mattress. But soon enough he was flopping on the ground and wailing._

- _Cloud? Oh, Cloud! Are you hurt, sunshine? Shhh… Shhh…_

_Rose picked the three year-old toddler and rocked him in her arms, trying to calm him down. Cloud clung to his mother, sniffling and coughing so much that she started to worry. She grabbed a blanket and walked down to the living room, carrying her feverish son._

- _Roman!_

_The blond, spiky-haired man stopped to stroke the fire when he heard his wife's worried tone. By seeing the bundle in her arms, he immediately understood. Cloud had fallen sick again. The third time this month… He quickly relieved Rose and took his son in his arms. He watched her leave the house in a hurry to get the doctor, sitting down in his armchair near the fireplace. He checked on Cloud's fever by kissing his forehead, frowning deeply._

- _My sunshine… you're burning… Sleep, my boy, sleep, daddy will make it all better._

********

- Daddy…

Zack's head snapped up and he looked toward Cloud. He was trembling and whimpering. The dark-haired man worriedly walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

- Daddy…

- Cloud, wake up…

- Daddy…

Cloud turned on his back and grabbed Zack's hand. Pulled hard enough to bring him closer, trapping him there. The Commander, being in an awfully stuck up position, slid under him and, trying not to wake him up, pulled Cloud in his lap. The blond made just a feeble protest sound.

- Daddy Ro… 

- *sigh* Cloud… Poor kid…

- He's doing it again…

Zack startled when he heard Sephiroth speak. The General walked up to the couch and, yawning, he picked up Cloud, allowing Zack to switch place with him. He installed his love cosily against him, under the amused look of his friend, ruffling gently the soft blonde spikes. The day passed, and by the evening Cloud had woken up, a little groggy, but better. Sephiroth had made him something easy to digest, and the blond was grateful for it. He was starving. Zack left them after telling them how it went with Aerith. Then Sephiroth scooped Cloud in his arms, taking him into the bathroom. The bath was steaming hot, a real heaven after a hard night…

End

Author's notes

Oh Goooooooooooooood!!!!! Sorry for the late update… I just bought 'legend of the dragoons' and 'Dark Cloud', so I played Playstation a lot, lately… I beg all of you to forgive your humble servant…*waits for flames………………………* ? No flames? No throwing of biiiiig things? Cool! Thanks a lot you guys!!! *walks back to her playstation* next chapter: Celebration. *Get knocked off by a microwave thrown from behind* *spasms on the ground* ouch… …That…… was mean… Aaawww… *twitches*


	19. Celebration

Celebration

Sephiroth was walking very fast through the corridors, everyone getting quickly out of his way. It was a rare sight, indeed. General Sephiroth looked truly worried, a stack of papers bundled under his right arm, the Masamume strapped at his back and his PHS in his hand. He was going straight to his quarters and when he reached the door, he hurriedly punched the code and stepped in, only to toss all his stuff on the nearby coffee table. A note was there and, after reading it, he bolted for the couch. His long trenchcoat slapped behind him when he turned the corner to get into the living room.

- Are you alright?

Cloud lifted the ice bag from his forehead and shook his head feebly.

- I heard you collapsed at your post… Who brought you here? Zack?

- …Gary…, the blond whispered with effort, Didn't make it, threw up on the floor…

Sephiroth winced, hushing his lover by placing a finger over his lips. He tried to soothe him a little, scratching lightly the back of his neck.

- You are really hurting bad… I saw the note on the table, you should already be sleeping by now… Let me take care of this.

Sephiroth watched worriedly those blue eyes drift close and he took his mate in his arms. For sure the frequency and intensity of his migraines had reduced a lot since the last two weeks, but it always worried Sephiroth because Cloud seemed to suffer a lot. He lay him very gently on the bed, caressing delicately those pale hands. _Rest my little angel, I'll be there when you awake. He sat down next to him and watched his angel sleep._

********

Swords clashed, sparks exploded from the two blades. The noise had gathered quite a crowd around them. With the SOLDIERS battle exams coming up in only one week, every battle in the gyms was closely watched. Today it was the 1st Class SOLDIER Zackary Hoecken that was training with a young S-class trooper, Cloud Strife. The two were practicing since an hour, now, and both seemed exhausted. Finally, a sword flew off in the air, the blond smiled when Zack simply stood there, eyes wide in disbelieving… he had lost.

- It's not finished! He suddenly roared.

The Commander lunged toward Cloud's legs with success. The blond fell backward, his rapier flying out of reach.

- Hehehe!!! Got you! But, I'll be damned, you improved!

- S-sir! I think you knocked him off!!!

- ………'m okay, just dizzy……, Cloud slurred

- Did your head hit the floor?, asked Zack worriedly, Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that. Do you think you can walk?

- Yeah…

- I'm very disappointed in you, Zackary, said another very familiar voice, You used to be better than that…

The General made his way through the crowd. The troopers quickly dispersed and returned to their posts as he ordered the two fighter to come at his office in 20 minutes. After a quick shower, the two were standing before their superior. Sephiroth smiled.

- Cloud, I had you schedule cleared for today and tomorrow. I noticed you are too stressed, you need to relax. We are going to go out tonight. Until then, please, relax, okay? Dismissed.

Cloud saluted and got out quietly, doing as he was told. Meanwhile, in his office, Sephiroth had explained his plan for the evening to Zack, and the dark-haired man was grinning from ear to ear.

- Sounds good. But why do you tell me all this?

- Because, Zack, I want to ask you if you wanna be our driver for the night?

- Yeah, Aerith and I decided to meet tomorrow night, so I am free tonight. I'll be glad to be your bodyguard for the night, sir!

- Good, now go prepare the car, please.

- And buy all the stuff you asked me for?

- Mm-Mm. Only the top quality, remember.

- Yes, sir!

********

When Sephiroth was done with all his paperwork, he returned home with a small package under his arm. Zack had done a good work and bought only the best material. He entered his quarters with a large smile, thinking at the very good evening that he had planned.

- Cloud?

When he got no answer, he walked up to the couch, where he knew he would find his mate fast asleep. He was doing that pretty often when he came back from duty. Sephiroth would start preparing the meal and then realise that Cloud was sleeping, a book resting on his stomach. The General did as usual; he pulled the blond in his lap and kissed gently his forehead.

- Hey, wake up… We have to be at the restaurant for 8:00…

- Mmm? Restaurant? Wha?

- Yes, I decided to go out tonight, with you of course. Let's go take a shower and… I have something for you…

Cloud protested when Sephiroth showed him the suits that Zack had bought to his demand.

- B-But…!!!!, he stuttered, Why did you spent so much money for an evening? Just by seeing that suit, I guess you're taking me to the best restaurant in Midgar…

- Cloud…, the silver-haired man replied softly, The last weeks were hell for both of us. That failed mission, your coma without counting what happened to me… 

Sephiroth leaned closer, brushing his lips lightly on his love's lips.

- I realised some days ago, by reviewing your file, that today we are celebrating our first year together. Happy anniversary, Cloud.

- ………Thank you, Sephiroth…

Cloud pulled his mate closer to give him a deep kiss, his hands buried into the smooth silver hair. Sephiroth returned the kiss, falling under the sweetness of the caress. The blond knew his weakness, and used it to his advantage every time he could. They both walked to the bathroom, an arm wrapped around each other's waist. Something like an hour later, Zack came to get them. Cloud's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw his friend, neatly dressed in a black suit, his hair loosely tied, wearing a driver's cap and dark shades. Sephiroth patted his back and they followed Zack to the limousine. The ride was very smooth, to the General's demand, and Cloud felt relatively well. Hidden between Sephiroth's arms, listening to his soft heartbeats, he only looked up when the car stopped.

- 'The Jade Dragon'…! You really took me to them most expensive place in all Midgar!

- Here you are, sirs, said Zack, opening the door, Just call me when you'll be ready to come back. Have a nice evening, sirs.

Cloud nodded and followed Sephiroth into the hall. A tall Wutaian man greeted them, bowing in front of the General before leading them to a private booth. They got out of their shoes and sat down on the soft cushions. The door slid and they were alone again… The diner was wonderful, tasty and sweet. Cloud was delighted, his Mokai fish had been a delicious choice, and Sephiroth himself, that had let his mate choose for him, had to admit that he had taste. The next hours passed lazily, and when they got out of the restaurant, Zack was waiting to take them to the cinema for a late representation of a classic, 'The Wutaian Rose', the story of the Wutaian civil war between the Juginoko shogun and the people of Roukhara clan. And, of course, it was also displaying a tearing love story between the Roukhara leader's daughter and his best Samourai, who dies of a poisonous wound in her arms. At the end of the projection, they returned to the Shinra tower, entering their quarters alone. But Zack came back only minutes after, bringing a fine bottle of champagne. Sephiroth thanked him and the dark-haired man was gone, leaving the two lovers alone in the dark apartment. The General poured the golden liquid into two flute glasses, handing one to Cloud.

- Thank you, Sephiroth… This has been a wonderful evening.

- Has been? But it's only beginning… Cloud… I have a very special gift to give you tonight.

- But Sephiroth, Cloud said sadly, You know I don't have anything to give you…

- Shhh… Let your heart ring with mine once more, love…

Both flutes were suddenly forgotten on the coffee table, Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's hands tenderly, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. The silver haired man bent down slowly, letting his head fall on his lover's shoulder, absorbing the quietness of the moment. He could feel his heart beating in unison with the blond's and suddenly passed both arms around him, bringing him closer, breathing in the scent he loved so much, for the first time in his life, he realised that he had something steady on which he could rely on: Cloud. His gift had so much meaning and was so important; he hoped he would not be rejected. But he knew his love was waiting for this, so… Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth rubbed his cheek against Cloud's neck.

- One year ago, he whispered, you came into my life. Showed me that life was meaning much more than what I have seen of it. For that I owe you so much… You put your trust into me, without any fear, when I, myself was afraid of what was happening to me. It's my turn, now. I love you with all my heart, Cloud. If anything was to happen to you, I think I'd die from it. Only you can make me feel alive. I /want/ to feel alive… again, I want to feel you, Cloud…

Cloud backed away a little, never breaking the contact and he smiled.

- You mean… You're offering me your virginity? Are you sure?

- As sure as you when you offered yourself to me one year ago… Cloud, I need you.

The blond smiled warmly and claimed his angel's lips for a deep kiss. The response was immediate and Sephiroth melted, his head falling back as Cloud slipped his tongue in, purring. His mate immediately passed an arm behind his back to support him.

- Let's go to bed, love, he murmured huskily, I swear I will take you up high into the swirls of ecstasy…

With that he pulled Sephiroth up and they both walked into the bedroom, where the silver haired man just let Cloud lay him down on the mattress. Immediately he was being showered with butterfly kisses all over his neck and down his now open shirt. The blond was already at work with his nipples, rolling them until they were hard as pebbles. Coat and shirt fell lifelessly on the floor, now Sephiroth could feel that the fire had started to lick his way down to his loins. The sweet torture stopped for a moment he took to get his breath back. When he opened his dark green eyes, he saw that his mate was totally nude, but soon enough he resumed his kissing and groping to finally get rid of all the annoying layers of clothes covering the General's body.

- God you're beautiful…, he heard Cloud whisper

Sephiroth felt a delicate hand trace the contour of his hip, sending shivers up his spine and then a warm body was suddenly snuggling on his chest. Desire was driving all of Cloud's moves, from the little thrust of his hips to the sweet suckling he was doing to his silver haired lover's weak spot. Those hot lips kept moving down on his chest… then something made him arch fiercely. Cloud had took hold of his aching erection, stroking it gently, making Sephiroth moan in pure bliss. But as suddenly as it came, the hands retreated, immediately replaced by something warmer.

- Aaaaaaaah!!!! Yessssssss!

Fire raced through his body at full speed as Cloud suckled, lightly at first, then harder. He knew by the way Sephiroth had buried his hands into his hair that his lover was far gone, the sensation simply too much for him to bear, he was so close to climax… The blond let his hand wander and he started to massage the sensitive skin below the proud member, causing his mate to simply cry out his name passionately. Teasingly, Cloud stopped his ministrations, licking off the trail of precum greedily. Sephiroth was breathing with great heaves of air, trying to find release at last, but finding none, he moaned pitifully, feeling the cold breeze replace the burning warmth that had previously coursed through his body. However, he didn't have to wait very long for the fire to return, because his lover returned and began to caress the small path leading to his entrance with a finger slick with lubricant. Sephiroth tensed, the sensation was new to him, and he needed some time to adjust.

- Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?

- Ngh… No, n-not really, I'm just… unused to it, that's a…

Sephiroth stopped deadpan when he felt Cloud's finger brush against a certain spot inside of him and he gasped./That/ didn't hurt at all, in fact, he wanted more. Suddenly, that lonely finger seemed unfulfilling. He bucked his hips, trying to get it deeper in his body. Cloud caught the hint and added another finger, then a third. The silver-haired man's eyelids fluttered close, the massage of his inner walls taking his toll, he started an all-out mewling, that turned into a deep moaning when Cloud shut their mouths together. The minutes that passed were pure torture for both of them, both unable to reach the sacred promise of orgasm. Then, Cloud could take no more; seeing his mate so close to climax was arousing him in a way that he never had dreamed it was possible. Never breaking their kiss, he let his fingers slip out and spread a fair amount of lubricant on his aching shaft.

- It might hurt, love. If so, just tell me, and I'll stop, 'k?

Sephiroth looked up with eyes glazed by passion and nodded lazily. Everything was swirling around him, the only thing he could be sure was that Cloud was making him feel wonderful. Spreading his legs a little more, he prepared himself for what was to come now. It wasn't very long and his lover's proud member nudged at his entrance, slowly penetrating him… The silver haired General clutched the sheets, breathing heavily. Cloud felt amazingly good… a hand gently brushed his heated cheek and Sephiroth opened his eyes, realizing that he had unconsciously closed them. He just heard a soft 'I love you' from his mate before the world exploded. Their bodies were moving together in a slow back and forth motion, both on the verge of touching the sky. They were one again, an undistinguishable mess of limbs glued and drawn by each other… The room was suddenly filled with low moans, the bed creaking at each thrust of Cloud's hips and Sephiroth was nearly screaming whenever his lover hit his prostate, always pushing him a little farther toward the edge…

- Oh God Cloud!!!, he panted, Harder! Harder!

- Ah! Ah! Sephy… Nnngh! Can't… hold back… anymore!!!

- Don't!

And Cloud did as he was told. He bucked his hips harder, burying himself deeper and deeper into his lover's body, aiming for his sweet spot. Suddenly, his rhythm was broken when two trembling arms pulled him forward and Sephiroth kissed him fiercely, unleashing long streaks of white creamy fluid on his stomach. The blond moaned loudly into the kiss, his whole body quivering under the force of his climax. He slumped on Sephiroth, exhausted, his spent organ slipping out of his equally exhausted lover. Before falling into oblivion, Sephiroth gathered the strength to bring a sheet over them both and kissed lightly Cloud's forehead.

********

Two days later

Cloud was pacing the room quietly, snuggled into his lover's robe, clutching firmly his glass of milk. The night was pitch black tonight, no stars were up. The blond sighed. He wasn't able to sleep tonight. He was too nervous. Tomorrow were held the first SOLDIER battle tests, and he would have to get through the first wave if he ever wanted to become a SOLDIER… Sephiroth had repeated him at least one hundred time that those first battles would be easy for him, and that he should concentrate on something else, that he should prepare himself for his First class SOLDIER opponent… But Cloud was a nerve ball tonight. Nothing could calm him down. He drank the last portion of milk that was in his glass and slumped down on the couch, _just for a moment_, he thought, _I don't want to fail… I don't want to return home like that, I won't have a second chance, if I fail…_ With that trail of thoughts, he fell asleep.

*******

The sound of children laughing, it chilled his heart. He had tried to, he had tried to! Mister Lockheart was very angry at him, even if he told him he had wanted to stop her…

- _Why did I let my sweet little girl hang around a bastard like you!, he had said_

_And then, then he tried to get up, only to have his face shoved deeper in the mud, the other children squealing in delight to see that boy without a father being punished. And when it finally stopped, or so he had thought at first, those cruel kids had managed to get to him, beating him with sticks, kicking him as he was at his weakest…_

- _Arrogant little bastard! Hold that damn gun higher !_

_A slap, then a punch… it never stopped. Not until he was satisfied Hatako was barking order after order, and Cloud was really doing what he could to follow them… A harsh kick just above his hip made him flinch, and he collapsed on the floor, but only for a second because his instructor grabbed him by the collar to yell at his face._

- _Get outta my face you weakling!_

_The word echoed in his mind… Weak… He wasn't strong enough…_

- _You won't make it… Mwhahahaha!!!_

- _No! Let him go!!! Don't touch him! Sephiroth!!!_

_But he was stopped and beaten again and suddenly the blows became bullets and he fell backward, fell into a bottomless pit of eternal darkness, and the maniacal voice laughed at him, laughed at his frailty…_

- _You failed him, again… Failure!_

_He hit the ground then…_

*******

His eyes snapped open and he immediately felt restrained. He trashed, screamed and cried, trying to get away…

- Wake up, Cloud… You're dreaming, wake up! It's alright, I'm here…

Cloud was confused, he knew that voice very well, and he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. He stopped fighting, but couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sephiroth held him close and rocked him slowly before cradling him in his arms to carry him back to bed. Cloud's glass had slipped from his hands and had shattered on the floor, and the noise had lured the General to the living room, where he found his mate trapped in a nightmare. Carefully, he sat down and embraced the young man.

- It's over… Shhh… Shhh… There, you're safe, sleep Cloud… You're too tense, relax…

After few minutes the blond stopped shaking, slumping lifelessly against him. Sephiroth leaned against the pillows. He shouldn't let go of him for the entire night.

End

Author's notes

I'm SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Receive a lot of heavy things* I passed a long time on the road, for the Holidays, to see my family. It's not funny to stay far from home, you know. And I've had some really nasty health problems recently. I caught a cold but it turned out to be more serious. I still don't know what it was, it has a weird name… Anyway, they gave me antibiotics and some pills and I had to take one day off from the job because I felt like s***. But I decided, to thank you for your patience, you, all of my fans, to write a juicy lemon. I know fanfiction.net banished NC-17 rating, but personally I see an NC-17 rating is fit when there is no plot in the fic, just sex (like shower time) or unjustified violence. So don't worry about it. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Touch your dream.


	20. Touch your dreams

Touch your dreams

Cloud was pacing the waiting room nervously, his arm wrapped around his mid-section. He was so stressed that he was developing an ulcer. The two first fights he got through had been easy though… He had done very well, it took him less than 15 minutes to beat his opponents and each of them were troopers. The next battle would be held against a Third Class SOLDIER. Cloud was beyond nervous.

- Yo, Spiky! You did great!!!, cheered Zack

Cloud looked at the dark-haired SOLDIER, painfully holding his stomach. The dark-haired SOLDIER forced him to sit down.

- Damn, Cloud! We leave you alone for five minutes and look at yourself… I guess Seph was right…

He got out of his pocket a little Roll-aids tube he handed the blond. Cloud crunched some tablets immediately, swallowing them in hope that it would relieve him of the pain. Zack wished him good luck, winking to the young man. _He should not need it_, thought the SOLDIER as he walked back to the training ground, up to his seat next to Sephiroth. The General was focused on the field.

- Cloud Strife, S class trooper against Treyvor Furchek 3rd class SOLDIER. Trooper your match?, asked one of the judges

- Bare handed.

Zack startled. The tone of Cloud's voice had changed drastically. He was ready to fight. The nervousness was still lingering, but he was decided. A promising match. As soon as the signal was given, the SOLDIER charged toward Cloud, who back flipped swiftly, getting out of the way, then rolled to get behind his enemy. But the blond did not any attack move yet, waiting his real chance.

- When he is forced to fight, commented Sephiroth, he becomes one of the best. See what he's doing? He analyses his opponent. And if I'm right, he's going to attack… now.

Indeed, Cloud had make his move. Blocking a punch that was going straight for his guts he launched a knife hand to his opponent's throat. Having him dazzled, he flipped him on his back, grabbed his leg and executed a perfect key, locking the SOLDIER under him. Now that Cloud had complete control of the fight, he literally brought his opponent on his knees with a chain of swift blows and moves.

The judges were impressed, but not Sephiroth. The General knew that Cloud could do better than that, was amazingly good with a sword. But he smirked at his student's strategy. He wasn't doing anything that could make him look too good, hiding his best cards until the end, when he was unleashing his finishing blows. Sephiroth was very proud of him, he was the best SOLDIER candidate. Zack stood up and was going toward the waiting room, but the General stopped him.

- No, Zack, he said firmly, don't. He have to deal with the pressure by himself. If you go, it'll only add to his burden.

- But, won't he be worried?

- Believe me, he's far too much stressed right now to think about it. He'll be fine. I trust him.

- Are you nervous? You sound like you're trying to convince yourself…

- Mmph… I /did/ trained him, I know he will pass.

Zack chuckled at his superior's behaviour. Surely Sephiroth was a little nervous for his lover… Half an hour later, the cadets that were going for the second round were called up. Cloud was the first on the list. From the hundred or so at first, only 43 had been called for the SOLDIER test. And now, they were cut down by 15. 15 had made their way to the Third class, 28 were trying for the Second, and only a small number of them would try for the First… Fighting against a Second Class SOLDIER didn't mean that you were automatically be a Second Class, a cadet was judged in relation to his capacities. And to do so, for the SOLDIER round, a trooper could decide to use the sword. Most of them did this at the first battle and were sticking to the martial arts for the higher classes. Using the sword against a First class was considered suicidal… And few of the candidates had the potential and the strength to become a First Class…

The round of fights began anew, the cadets showing much more aggressiveness and Cloud wasn't an exception. For the first time, he was the one to attack, lunging toward his opponent, knocking him off with only four moves. Moves that only Sephiroth and the judges had been able to count, they had hit the target so precisely and so rapidly. And as predicted, only 7 troopers were chosen for the final round, the round that was determining if they were really First Class material. Each trooper saw himself assigned to a random opponent, pulled out of a name list sorted out by a computer. Zack had been summoned for the second fight but murmurs started to fill the room when a certain name was displayed on the screen. General Sephiroth paled. He did not know his name was in the list… and he certainly did not want to fight against… Cloud.

- After all, you're a First Class, too, murmured Zack, Anyway, it will be an interesting fight, for sure…

*******

Sephiroth advanced on the field, Masamune in hand. To everyone's surprise, the blond had chosen a sword duel with him. But the General knew that he couldn't let a chance to Cloud, well Hojo and a lot of people were watching, and knew too that if he couldn't deflect the first blow, Cloud would lose.

- The duel will end when one of you will give up, or if someone's knocked off or sustain a serious injury.

Both fighters nodded, retreating to the ends of the gym to take their stance. Then it began. Sephiroth closed the distance between them in less than a second, bringing the Masamune down in a diagonal arc across his student's body. To his relief, and to general's surprise, he heard a distinguishing 'clang'. Cloud was pushed backward, but remained on his feet. He had deflected the blow… and was determined to win that fight. His height was an advantage and he started to use it very well, avoiding the deadly swings of his superior and retaliating with swift kicks or slashes, even if they were always blocked. Suddenly Sephiroth raised the pace and performed a chain of incredibly precise blows that Cloud had difficulties to stand against. A red light formed around him, the lights faded the gym seemed like the infinite space…

- Meteorain!

Sephiroth was taken aback a little. The only limits he knew of Cloud were the Braver, Cross slash and the Blade beam he had helped him to develop and master. He had literally skipped a level. The General looked up and saw a rain of small meteors coming down on him. Readying his sword, he focused on his own limit break. The red light surrounded him and in mid-flight, a large comet, the Super Nova, collided with the Meteorain, cancelling both attacks. Sephiroth knew that Cloud was now exhausted and as the explosion rumbled, he made his move. To his surprise, the blond blocked, weakly, but blocked. However, in his current state was pushed rather harshly on the tatami. The fight ended and the lights returned. The rumble of applause that followed was welcome to the General, that meant his student had done well, but he had lost… And those exclamations sickened him. Cloud would never had another chance to become a First class, only because a stupid machine decided to. Sephiroth felt bad inside, seeing his lover spread on his back. Cloud was probably very tired. Hojo looked pleased, too, so he moved out to get to his quarters, where he locked himself in his bedroom. Shaking all over, he fell on his knees and discarded his sword. Cloud would be very angry at him. He had destroyed his dreams.

*******

Cloud walked down the hall, Zack supporting most of his weight alone. The fact that he had used suddenly a new limit without having developing it before was the cause to his drowsiness. To prevent this, the SOLDIER were practising those movements repeatedly, until they were finding a pattern. Once they found that pattern, they were starting to add new moves to finally end up with a new limit break. Some involved magic, like Cloud's Meteorain, magic that instinctively came out when the chain of movements were triggered. But when a fighter was confronted to an extreme case, he was occasionally using some new limits, already there but still undiscovered, to defend itself. Doing so, the power of the limit was extreme and exterminated the enemies most of the times, but also was exhausting for the fighter.

- C'mon, Cloud, we're almost there.

He only received a sleepy murmur as answer. Zack chuckled. He looked so much like a boy when he was sleeping. Punching the code for the door, the dark-haired SOLDIER lead his friend to the bedroom, laying him on the bed. His day had been hard. He let him sleep. Now he had to find Sephiroth. He could not understand why the silver-haired man hadn't stayed for the results, or why he wasn't at home, either. He decided to wait for him. But when at 1:00 am he wasn't back, Zack was truly worried and went to check to his office. There was a dim light in the room, so he entered and found who he was looking for. But he also smelled blood. The General was sleeping fitfully on the small couch. Carefully, the Commander approached and shook him a little. Sephiroth opened slowly his eyes, they were reddened and glowing insanely because of the Mako. Groaning, the silver-haired man complained that the light was hurting… The curtains and the lamp were closed in a swift move and Zack came back near his friend.

- Hojo got you this time… God, Seph, you cannot stay here. I'm bringing you back to your quarters.

- No… He's angry…

- Wha?, Zack thought for a moment and finally understood, Sephiroth, Cloud passed the exam… Don't kill yourself over it. Everyone know that you cannot be beaten, but Cloud did impress the judges. Now that's enough, come with me, you need to rest.

It hadn't been easy, but they succeeded in walking all the way to his quarters and his bathroom first where Zack started to clean his wounds.

- Don't open your eyes, okay? I'll need light to clean all those cuts. Just stay still.

Sephiroth wasn't having the strength to nod, letting Zack do as he pleased. The SOLDIER frowned at the deepness of his wounds, mostly those in his back, as if something had clawed at his shoulder blades. The minute he touched those marks with a cotton soaked in antiseptic his whole body tensed and he blacked out, falling lifelessly on the ground. Zack hurriedly finished to clean and bandage the gashes, closed back the lights and applied some ice on his wounds, trying to wake him up. When he heard a feeble moan, he picked him up and guided him to bed.

- Seph, get some rest. If you need anything, just wake me up, okay? I'll be right here…

Zack leaned against the bed on Sephiroth's side and fell asleep, as he used to during the Wutai war.

********

- I don't know, sir! He was this way when I came in to know why he wasn't at his office today…

- I don't care!, barked Heidegger, just give him those damn papers and tell him to prepare himself. In four days he's going to Nibelheim. And what is doing that trooper here?

- It's his student, recently promoted to First Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. I had asked him to stay by his side and take care of everything he would need while I was replacing him for today, sir.

The argument lasted for a long ten minutes, in which the General's headache just got worse before Heidegger left, unfortunately replaced by Hojo immediately after. The scientist examined closely the General. Zack and Cloud had been thrown out of the bedroom and both were fearing the worst; Hojo was in a too good mood. After few minutes that seemed an eternity, he got out, a sly smirk marking his features. They watched him go then ran up to Sephiroth. He was livid. Cloud rushed to him before he could faint, holding him so close that Zack thought for a moment that the man was hurt. But Cloud's fears reached the top when his lover went totally limp in his arms. Calling his name restlessly, the panic rising inside of him, an surreal fear that he might die in his arms… Zack suddenly slapped him.

- Cloud!, he shouted, calm down!

- But… What happened!

- I know nothing more than you, Cloud. We'll have to ask him, or rather coax it out of him, I'm afraid…

Cloud looked at him with eyes full of confusion, but immediately calmed down. They had to find out what happened to Sephiroth in a so short period of time. If Hojo was good at anything, it was in scaring people. And it seemed it was very effective on the General.

- Said I wasn't worth his efforts… He will send me to my mother…

Both men looked down at Sephiroth in utter shock. Then Cloud brushed shakily a hand through his hair.

- Why are you so scared? You always tell me you would like to meet my mom, why are you so afraid of yours?

- Because… Hojo always told me she was ordering him to make me stronger, no matter what. 'Your mother won't be able to use you if you stay that weak'… She's cruel, even more than Hojo…

- How can you know that?, asked Zack in disbelief.

- During the last Mako treatment Hojo did to me, the silver haired man replied with dread, I heard her whisper to me… to kill you… but I know she can't…

Zack and Cloud looked at each other. They both knew Jenova had passed away 20 years ago, giving birth to her son. Sephiroth was scared out of his wits and in need of comfort. The blond hushed him and sweetly put him back to sleep. The Commander left them after a while, going back to the General's abandoned office for the day. The next morning, when Sephiroth read his mission orders to go to Nibelheim, he immediately decided to leave for the western continent right away, taking Cloud with him. They both left in the Gelnika at the end of the day, departing with a cargo going to Gongaga. Sephiroth had his lover quickly asleep with the help of his medicine, so he did not got sick during the flight. They landed at Costa del Sol, where the General of the Shinra army had a suit reserved in the best hotel of the area. Zack and the rest of the troops would arrive in 6 days, the boat ride itself lasting 3 full days in all. So that meant they had time for themselves…

*********

Sephiroth was letting himself float in he warm water, looking at the stars above him when a playful blond-haired dolphin leaped on him. Cloud giggled, feeling his lover's arms around him… In a sensual move, they kissed under the moon light, surrounded by the waves, soothing water, giving them a sense of calm they never had before. Swimming back to the shore and back to their room, jade eyes pleading, Cloud embraced him tightly.

- Does your head still hurt?, he asked softly.

Sephiroth nodded. Since they left, he was plagued with those nasty headaches. He hadn't told Cloud yet, but when he was alone, he could hear someone, /her/, whisper to him, and it was frightening. A tear rolled down his cheek but the blond wiped it away quickly.

- Come here, he said, Don't be so afraid, do you want something, anything?

- Yes… Don't leave me, please, I feel… I feel so disconnected from the reality. Cloud, if I ever do anything to endanger you or anyone, stop me, please, stop me even if you must kill me to do so…

- Sephiroth! You can't ask me to-

- Shhh… Just promise…

Cloud felt tears falling down. What was asking Sephiroth was terrible. However, he could not ignore the sinking feeling he had about that mission. To Nibelheim. They were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Zack would arrive with the troopers going to Gongaga and to Nibelheim in the morning. Cloud squeezed him more, sliding on the bed with him.

- No, I won't promise. I won't promise this because I promise I'll never leave your side, never, ever. I will prevent this. Just rest, rest and it will pass, it's just an impression, it's not going to happen…

Sephiroth really wanted to believe him… But somehow he felt that the last Mako treatment he had received was a very special one…

- _Soon the time will come, my son… Soon…_

*********

Midgar

In the crumpled church of sector five, a lonely figure stared at the fading black rose. It's petal flew in the dusty wind. Kneeling down on the earthy ground, she began to pray, and soon drops of pure water fell down her face. She was selfish, she knew, to pray for her feelings alone… when the Planet itself was crying for it's life…

- _Child, be strong. Do not let her scare you. The Calamity of the Sky seeks revenge on this planet, you will have to stop her. I'm sorry for your boyfriend, I'll take good care of him, I promise._

Nodding silently, she buried the black rose.

- Thank you, mother. Good bye, Zackary…

End

Author's notes

Here it is!!! 'Calm before the storm' is over!!! Get ready for 'Lover's war'! But let me warn you: it should be as long as the two other fics… or so I hope. But you know I have a very busy muse, and she's already at work! First chapter of 'Lover's war': Nibelheim, the gates of insanity.


End file.
